The Project
by First-GeNeSiS
Summary: Haruka, serious scientist determined to complete METS. Michiru, easygoing secret service assigned to protect METS. Is it chemistry that draw the two together or was it because of METS itself?
1. Chapter 1

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART I

She couldn't move. Her hands tied up mercilessly. Her legs sunk in from his weight. The screams she intentionally let go from her mouth were all futile as not one soul seemed to heard such shrieking sounds. This man's palms crushed her breasts, his tongue invaded her mouth, his sweat burnt her skin in disgust. In a second, she was penetrated over and over again. The pain crumpled her body. No!!!

Michiru rose from the bed. She panted as her sweatdrops glided slowly flowing from her forehead down to her neck. Every part of her body became damped. Though the nightmare was becoming very regular, she still couldn't grasped the horror. Every morning, the nightmare made him pant endlessly, her heart beat crazily, her nerves tightened involuntarily. As much as she didn't want to see such nightmare anymore, the more she'll be tormented by its visit every night. Why such terrible fate? She didn't mind to dream of ghosts, ghouls, and the dead. At least it won't be a deprivation of her purity. Every night yielded the same dream and there hadn't been any improvement right from the very start. She was tied up and never could she even see the man who made her suffer. Her sighs marked helplessness.

The alarm had just gone off. It read 5:30A. With such horrible dream, she didn't need an alarm clock at all. Her fear would constantly wake her. She got up and fixed the clock. She glanced at the calendar standing on the table next to her bed. "Today's the day."

She quickly freshened in the bathroom and got herself a decent clothing to wear to work. After putting on a gray halter, short black mini skirt, and a sturdy coat, she organized her things on the table and mend her bed. She looked at the parked suitcase that seemed full enough from all her things she put in last night. It will be a long time since she'll be back to her pad again. With this new assignment, it needed her full time supervision. Her drawer revealed a shiny 45 caliber sleeping beside an ID with a leather jacket. 'Tokyo Secret Service. Michiru Kaioh.'

She drove the car as fast as she can. She was informed earlier that the research laboratory would open at exactly 6:30 in the morning. There were times that made her to think twice of this assignment. It was all too suspicious. Their head, Taiki Kou, had just suddenly sprang the mission out of nowhere. She was happy with three other secret service guarding a certain politician and it would be better if it remained that way. But no, the chief wanted her to be somewhere else. Things became worse when she was told that she'll be the only one on the assignment. The METS Project should be guarded with her very own life. There should be no foul-ups. It's the most delicate and important project in the history of mankind. She should guard it with her very own life or suffer the terrible consequence of life extermination in the agency. She pouted in her seat. If it was suppose to be the 'most delicate and important project in the history of mankind', then why should she be the only one to take it. The decision was too suspicious but was it just her punishment for slacking off lately? Taiki must just have punished her for it. Besides, just how important would METS Project be? But even she herself could not answer the question. The details of the project were too confidential. Taiki hadn't told her any of it. If there were information she ought to know, everything would be all in the research laboratory.

The grouchy entrance security guard snared at her. "What do you want?" He was so annoying. It seemed that he haven't heard of cheerful greeting yet. She smiled slyly and quickly flashed her ID. The sight of the card immediately turned him into a puppy. He quickly turned on a switch as his smile widened no wonder. "Oh, it's you Ms. Kaioh. You were expected. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know."

"Now, you know." She drove off at the opened gate and arrived at a very vast ground. There was the main building, white and huge about eight storeys high and span a square kilometer. Two buildings were annexed at each side. She grunted remembering the guard earlier. It was too easy to get in. The guard may looked scary at first but anybody could get in if they want to. The outside security of the whole research laboratory was very lousy. Definitely she was assured that this 'METS Project' is totally of no importance. Nevertheless, she should do her best in this assignment. She didn't have a choice.

The car was parked near the main building's entrance. There, she was met by who it seemed to be one of the influential persons of the institution. "Good day, Ms. Kaioh. The guard informed me of your arrival and I just can't wait to see you that I had to rush out here."

She got out and removed her suitcase from the trunk. "Good day!" Together they walked to the entrance of the building. "You are..."

"Oh-" The man bowed. "I'm sorry for the late introduction. My name is Mamoru Chiba. I'm currently the president of the Chiba Research Laboratory." He smiled to her. "And you are definitely Michiru Kaioh from the Secret Service. I'm honored to meet you."

"Same here." This man certainly knew everything to be known. She followed him with her eyes as the man removed a magnetic card from her inner jacket pocket and swiped it through the digital security box. He punched a few numbers before the two glass doors fully opened. "I'm impressed. You're the first man on my assignment who knew me before I even introduced myself ."

"Of course." He grinned. "I personnally asked Taiki for you."

'That's odd. Are they that closed?' She thought for a second. She could only reply in silence. She followed Mamoru as she was toured in the insides of the building. The insides looked rather small compared to the outside. They were only passing through a small hallway with each sides a line of doors that seemed to contain different kind of experiments behind them. Only the sound of their footsteps were heard. No person was in sight. 

"You should try to start feeling comfortable now. You'll be living in here for the next few months. You will have your own decent room in the other building where we are currently heading."

They reached what it seem to be the end of the hallway. She was standing infront of what was like a rotunda. The center was a glass chamber where the scientists were below working at some kind of experiment. "Is that the METS Project?"

Mamoru walked around the chamber to continue to the other side of the path. "No. It's another confidential project of the lab." He winked at her. "Are you that anxious to know your assignment?"

She just couldn't lie at that moment. "Yes, I am." For starters, science was not her thing. She was not that of a fan for it. She liked it but never adored it. She was interested on the assignment and not the experiment. The path became similar than that of before. 

"Then, let's just visit the project first before I'll show you to your room, shall we?" Mamoru quickly turned left upon reaching a corner. 

In her eyes, she was like being trapped in a maze. The surroundings were like being in a hospital. Now, she became spooked at the situation. She was not worried of ghosts or haunted rooms. She was more worried that after a few months of stay in this secluded environment, she'll loose her vitality and finally become a living dead. Shivers ran through her spine with the thought.

"We're here!" He stopped infront of a door that seemed similar with the other doors. The sign on it read "METS".

The door swung open and the next thing she knew all eyes were directed to her. The room was rather small. It was like only three times the size of her pad. The team was composed of only a few numbers. But somehow, unlike the guard she saw earlier, these were different people. They looked more friendly than any other people. Along with their surprise, alot of smiles met her visitation. 

"Let me introduce you to the team." He urged her to step further into the room. "People, this is Michiru Kaioh, the one I told you last week who would personally guard your project." He walked a few steps away from her as he began introducing the whole team. "This is Setsuna Meioh, the team leader." His hands presented a tall green-haired woman. The woman bowed to her and she could only bow back to such hospitality. He continued to introduce the rest. "Then those are..." He pointed at the two girls standing side by side at the center of the room. "... Hotaru Tomoe and beside her is Ami Mizuno."

Michiru was a little surprise. The two girls looked more like teenagers than they were scientists. They even waved like youngsters. They looked young but there were traces of formality in their appearance. Their smiles were even more charming than the expressions she expected to be greeted by a pair of who were supposed to be geniuses in a science project. Perhaps she prejudged the people too much. Working with these people were not that bad at all. She smiled back to them showing her eagerness to be with these wonderful people. But something bothered her though. There was another person in the room. A blond man who didn't even care to stand up and greet her. He just continued to face the computer as if nothing happened around him that she could only see his back and his arms moving from pressing the keys. He was all too drowned in his own world. Well, there's always a black sheep in the group.

Mamoru noticed the person that caught her attention. He went close to Michiru in a whisper. "Rude is he?" He called up to him. "Hey Haruka! Come over here a minute."

The blond finally stopped from his work to turn around. He stood up. He was tall and his built was so slender and fine. His limbs were long and he hovered so upright. She could almost exclaimed in excitement but not long enough she was just disappointed. It was his face! He certainly lived up to his name of what she thought him to be the black sheep. His eyes were covered by thick glasses and his hair was too messy to understand. He was definitely the opposite of the girls. The girls look young, he on the other hand looked like he was carrying the whole planet on his shoulders. Was this the genius of the group? Not to mention his serious face. His comrades were already smiling cheerfully yet he seemed to have damage a few of his face muscles that all he was capable to do was frown. Isn't he suppose to be happy? With these beautiful girls he was working all day, he was suppose to be the luckiest guy in the world. But it seem that women and emotions were not his priority. 

Mamoru pointed at him. "Haruka Tenoh, the METS Project assistant team leader."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at him hoping to receive the same reaction in reply.

"Same here." He bowed gently and quickly turned back to resume what he was doing.

Her smile changed into a challenging stare. It was rather a little insult to a woman. He was totally unfriendly. She wasn't sure if she could ever work with a person like him. She was bubbly and cheerful. He was quiet and sober. But with four cool girls and only one boring guy, what could be so wrong with that?

"Well then" Mamoru turned toward the door. "I'll show you to your room now."

She followed him out as the other three women in the laboratory resumed what they were doing.

The room was only a hundred meters away opposite of the METS'. Mamoru had left her already. She wanted to spend her whole day unpacking her things but there was nothing else more to unpack. She removed her coat exposing the gun inside the holster she wore from her shoulder. The mirror reflected her admirable physique. The place was smaller than what she expected. She began to loose hope for healthy lifestyle. With the sober METS room and an uncomfortable den, she was close to extinction. Her mind journeyed back to the room where the METS project progressed. She didn't know whether the job was too boring or too stiff. The only thing she knew was there was no way she'd get excited at it.

She returned to the METS' room. She had put on a lab coat as what Mamoru had instructed earlier. It was better to disguise herself as one of the scientists than to freely expose her true identity. So far, METS was the only project in the whole institution who got a special secret service to personally guard it closely. Only a few knew of Michiru's presence -- the guard, Mamoru, and the METS team. The others would eventually consider her a new researcher in the institution. A seat and a table was prepared for her just the opposite of Haruka's. She grunted at the thought. Now, this was getting more boring every second. Just the sight of the man somehow made her lost her vitality.The chair sunk from her weight as she leaned on the table and gave off a very heavy sigh. 

The second time she went in the METS room gave her a more clearer view. The room was actually spacious. At the center was a huge metal cylinder placed on top of a table. The metal cylinder seem to contain something inside. There were wires connected everywhere to it. One large wire was connected to a main computer where Hotaru and Ami were working on. Two sides of the room opposing each other lined long tables that held alternately chemicals and unknown devices of what seem to be of high quality technology. At a corner was Setsuna's desk that were filed up by folders at one side and a computer at the other. 

She had just finished drinking her 9th cup of tea. The once cheerful people she met earlier became stiffer. They were all too serious with their own work. It seem everybody ignored her. They only had eyes on the project infront of them and all she could do was stare. It was like being in hell. The whole assignment was hell. She had been surpressing her annoyed being for so long and she wasn't sure how long she could further surpressed it.

"So, where do you plan to go for lunch." She finally stood to try and break the silence and serious atmosphere.

The three girls looked up as if they could feel the sudden disturbance. Hotaru smiled. "Oh! We don't need to go out. We have packed lunches and all of us eat here."

What?! Though Michiru was pretending to be calm, at the back of her mind was going crazy over the situation. She was like being a prisoner of these science geeks. "Oh dear, I didn't know. I haven't brought anything."

"That's alright." Setsuna commented. "We have a cafeteria inside the building. Perhaps you can go there to have lunch right now."

Yes! Rejoice! Glory Be! Finally out of the stupid room. For a short time, her happiness became so shallow that she could feel her heart dancing for joy at the sudden freedom. "Will that be alright if I leave the project for a couple of hours?"

"No problem."

"May I know where the cafeteria is located?"

"Don't worry, I'll let someone take you there." Setsuna stood up to the middle of the room and called out. "Haruka, can you take Michiru to the cafeteria for awhile?"

What?! (again) Not him! If he will be the one to take her out for lunch, it would be like getting out of prison only to face a death sentence. She tried hard not to let the people in the room noticed the discomfort she was experiencing. She wanted to look cool and flexible, that's what she wanted, if only she could do it. She could hear her soul cheering for rejection. Please say no, please say no, please say no!

Haruka stood. "Okey." He then went to the door.

Disaster! She was still new to show disrespect to the leader's offer and she would do anything just to get out of the room. Her feet carried her to walk next to the blond lifelessly. That was the second time she didn't have a choice. First was her assignment, second was this awful person leading him to lunch. She was beginning to feel like a puppet that everybody around her would want to pull her strings. The person she was following was again very quiet. So quiet that she herself didn't want to interrupt on what thoughts he had in his mind. But the stillness really bothered her. As a matter of fact, she was totally annoyed by it right from the very start that if only she could choke this man to death just to speak or at least be a little more friendly. She was not used to such kind of annoying character.

The person took her down through an elevator. Cafeteria must be in the basement. Silence! Silence! And more silence! She was going crazy at the situation. Her mind had come to a decision, the first thing she'll do upon arriving back to her room was to grab her cellphone and call Taiki to reassign her. If only she was allowed to bring her cellphone anywhere in the lab. But no, it was one of the lab's policy. The basement took a little longer to reach than she thought. Now's the perfect chance. The time alone with this man was so tempting. Now's the time to choke him, crush him, beat him, send him to oblivion. 

She turned to him slowly. Unexpected, she was shocked by the situation. Haruka had dropped down. "Hey, hey, are you alright?" She dove and tried to shake him back. She haven't done anything yet. She was just kidding about choking him and sending him to oblivion. Did her thoughts killed him? Her fingers ran through his face as she checked his airways. Thank god. He was still breathing. She lifted his head and he responded by fixing his glasses on his eyes. "Hey, don't scare me like that. Are you alright?"

He slowly stood up with his hand still supporting his head. "I'm alright."

This man was scaring her indeed. "Is there anything I can do?" She didn't want to be the cause of someone's death for no reason. Perhaps the least thing she could do was shot him rather than just look at him as he dies infront of her.

"No."

The elevator's door opened.

"It's just my head." He stepped out. "It's a normal occurrence."

That's good! A normal occurrence meant that his colleagues had already knew his condition. Then she would be safe from accusations and responsibilities. She followed the man with her eyes as he slowly walked out of the elevator as if nothing happened. To simply describe him in simple parlance, he's too weird to understand. He's too weird that he could really freak her out.

The two got themselves a table. Michiru had grabbed a sandwich paired with orange juice. She glanced at the man sitting infront of her who was sipping a cup of coffee. She silently thought to herself. This man is totally unhealthy. No wonder he fainted back in the elevator. Using that brain much in the project and only nourishing himself with caffeine were the primary cause.

The sandwhich was already half finished. But she slowed down her pace not wanting to go back to the lab yet. She glanced back at him. Is he asleep? His hand was just resting on the table with his fingers tagging unto his mug. He was motionless for quite a few minutes now. Tilting sideways, she tried to take a peek beyond those thick glasses and displaced strands of hair hanging down to it to ensure if his eyes were still open or not. She had almost seen the eyes when Haruka moved his fingers to fix his glasses again.

"Is it really customary for you to tilt like that while eating?" He got hold of his chin. "That's so odd of you."

Her heart could just jump with his sudden resurrection. He was totally freaking her out. And the nerve that he even told her she's odd. It made her wonder if this man really knew the meaning of odd. She really wanted to hit him at an instant. Besides, they were like the only persons in the cafeteria beside the food attendant. A place so barren was so perfect for murder. It was so tempting. She collect herself again as she reminded her twitching hands of reality. I'm at work, this is work and he is work. She tried to be patient a little longer. "Just excuse my custom." She resumed to eat. She ate slower than before. She wanted to make him wait and suffer too. She wanted to let him feel boredom and desperation. But this man didn't really have emotions to show.

At last she had gone down to one more bite of the sandwich and she'd already be finished. She drank her juice and resumed her consciousness that there's a person waiting for him just across the table. He was indeed a person but all the time she accepted the fact that she was like being with a ghost. She finished her sandwich and looked at the blond. He seem trained to become a living a statue. She slyly made a face. "I'm done."

He quickly got up. He was aware all the time as if he was just staring at her and enjoying every second of it instead of being bored to death.

She stood and went ahead of the blond. Her will opened a new personal assignment of hers. From that small lunch she experienced, it opened a new goal for her. A goal to make this man she was with to suffer. At least there's something she would be entertained at in her stay with the project. She was already determined to get back as she let Haruka followed her. He was so calm or was he just weak as a man?

She got out of the elevator and livelier than before walked down the hallway. The blond was just following her. Well, she didn't care. He was not worth it to walk beside her anyway. He was too boring to begin with and she doubt that he would ever change. But perhaps this is the perfect time to inquire something. "Hey!" She faced the blond while continued to walk. "What is the METS Project anyway?"

"The project is confidential."

"Confidential?" She pouted at the word. "Aren't I a part of the team now?"

"We'll just see."

No use of conversation. He was definitely of no help. Perhaps he didn't know about the project too. She continued to walk faster than before with the thought of losing this tail behind her. But no matter how much force she had put into walking, this man was still as calm as air. He was more like floating than walking. Is he for real? He was totally freaky.The stroll lasted longer than expected. She should had reached the METS room by then but she seem to go in circles. Every door she passed by looked so familiar. Was she lost? Perhaps she made a wrong turn or something. If there's one thing she dislike most, it was being lost. She finally turned around and halted infront of the blond. "Where the heck are we?"

There was no expression in his face. "We already passed by METS."

"What?!" She could only exclaimed. How stupid can she get. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so determined to walk. Besides, I don't think you wanted me to stop you."

She breathe heavily as her fists tightened in vexation. But she had to calm down, she must calm down. "Okey, take me back now."

The two walked for a couple of hundred meters before reaching back the room. Was it really that far? Indeed she had walked farther than she thought. Perhaps she was too carried away in thinking by what she called her 'goal', her will. 

In no time, they reached the room. The door swung. But with every inch of the space revealed accumulated uneasiness to the two. Finally opened at its widest, the sight widened their eyes in horrifying nightmare. There, everything was clear. It was a massacre!

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 2

The METS room became a swamp of blood. With just short time, everyone was killed, murdered to their last breath. Setsuna laid on the table, her torso still dripping blood on the floor. The two girls slept in their own remains but their eyes could still be seen that reflected how much pain they must had experienced. Everyone looked viciously terrifying with their dead bodies tattered by holes penetrated by the hot bullets that pierced them to the inside.

Michiru gasped in horror. Who could have done such terrible thing? Everything was her fault. She wasn't prepared for this. She totally didn't expect this to happen. It took her time to move her feet and walk amongst the red fluid on the floor. Her heart heavied with the burden. She could have stopped this bloodbath if she was just serious about the job. Yet she was too lenient. Cursed herself! Irresponsible and selfish, that's what she was. But what can she do now? She was not worried about losing her career, she blamed herself on how much souls she could have saved.

Haruka hurriedly went to the center for the metal cylinder. Blood splashed upon his steps. There was something happening to him. Finally, an emotion sprouted on his face. Was it fright? It was panic, hurrying directly to the experiment, ignoring every one of his comrades. He hovered to see the metal cylinder. It was broken as the insides of it seem forcefully removed by their enemies. After seeing the broken device, his feet carried him at a corner. But still, no voice came from his mouth.

Michiru could only gaze at this man who it seem to be in pandemonium unlike the once emotionless person she thought him to be. She followed him with her eyes. He seemed not disturbed by the dead bodies nor the fact that everybody died and he was all alone. What was he thinking? Ain't he going to try and call for help or mourn in respect of his comrades' souls? Was he really that cold and aloof? 

He bent down to reach something in a small steel safe hidden in a corner. Opening it with a certain combination, it took him awhile to succeed. His body seemed relax now as he steadied his breathing. His face showed satisfying calmness. "Thank god." He pulled out a small metal sphere of around 4 inches in radius. It popped open revealing tens of bluish tiny test tubes rooted firmly in it. 

"What in the world are you saying?" There was something not to believe in this man. "How selfish can you get?! Aren't you even worried about your dead comrades?" She pointed the dead bodies one by one. She looked at him as he put the sphere inside a steel suitcase accompanied by a laptop. "And you are just lurking in there as if that... that... thingy... equals a hundred lives being saved." Being ignored completely, she wanted to blurt everything out. "Don't you have a heart?"

The scientist just grabbed a couple of discs from his table and laid them inbetween the sphere and the laptop in the suitcase. He was acting deaf. 

Furious than before, her hands found its place on Haruka's collar as she grabbed him with all her might wanting to wake him up and remind him of reality. "Are you for real?" She choked and shaked him that he could only stepped back against the wall. He showed no resistance as if he was sad yet not sad. "I mourn my comrades."

She let go of him as she noticed a face that seemed honest enough and reveal what was truly deep inside his heart. Stepping back, she gave him some space. The tone of his voice and the way he showed his calmness made her believe it. He was a very unique person who channelled every bit of his emotions in a totally different way. There was really something to sympathize about with this man. All she could do was look at him as he picked up the steel suitcase where he had put those things he had gathered earlier and finally checking the case for full protection. This man was still part of the project. Though she had failed to protect those three women, she could still avenge their deaths by protecting this person in front of her. It was the least thing she could do. It was the only thing she could do. For her not to be able to protect those people made her a traitor, traitor of the agency, traitor of METS. 

She was about to help Haruka with the metal luggage which he held so preciously when a small round object suddenly rolled into the room. Smoke came in an explosion. 

"Watch out!" Michiru dove at Haruka. Chains of bullets rained the whole room. They were trapped inside and the only way out was the door where the enemy was at. She had to think fast. All she could do now was to take cover together with the man she swore to protect. If only somebody could back her up. But the walls were totally sound-proof as well as bullet-proof and with a barren corridor, she just hope for a help coming from her own.

Haruka was hugging the steel suitcase as he vowed to protect it the way Michiru vowed to protect him. He remained hidden pushed by Michiru's own body in the corner.

Removing her gun as she had formed a tactic, she quickly rolled to the opposite to take cover at another table where the METS cylinder once stood. She signalled to Haruka not to come out. He simply nodded. For once, she was happy he obeyed her. Her eye took a peek at this enemy. Damn such smoke! It was too thick to see. It was already a mixture of the smoke released earlier and the exhausts from the rounds made instantaneously. Just once she wanted to make a shot. But the man was using a machine gun to tear the whole place apart. Finally, she saw a silhouette. Yes, just one man was standing there opened. Only one assassin was sent. In no time, he'll be out of rounds and with the short span of time reloading his weapon, she'll get the chance. The shooting stopped. Now's the time. She jumped out from the table and released a couple of bullets hitting directly the man dead. Her hand quickly beckoned Haruka to escape. 

They finally reached the doorway. A shot missed. Two men in black sweaters and covered faces were running toward them with their guns pointing to their direction. 

Damn it! "You!" She pointed to Haruka. "Where's the nearest exit?"

"Follow me!" Haruka ran through the corridor while Michiru followed him. 

Both of them were already chased by these anonymous thugs. She was amaze on how fast a runner this blond was. She didn't expect him to hide such skill. She thought him to be slow and gentle but somehow, there was something in him that was yet to be discovered. 

The men continued to fire at them while running. Every bullet that missed the target could only scare her more. Somehow, they just could not fight by running away. Her feet trotted gracefully dodging bullets, maintaining balance with every curves and turns Haruka had lead her, and especially did a great job keeping up with the blond's pace. But those horrid men were quite persistent than they look. Michiru fired a few shots to them only to miss their heads. Oh, where the heck are the security here? The sound-proof walls were not that much of an excuse on not to receive back up. Her sweatdrops left traces to the floor.

Finally! The blonde opened a door. Light! Bright natural light! They raced toward the vehicles parked lined along the sides of the building. It was the employees' parking space no doubt. The prospect of the area appeared to be the left side of the building. Haruka quickly ran to the farthest area of the space.

The door banged from the sudden appearance of the thugs. The couple was seen clearly. There was no time to loose. They were already closing on them fast. 

What the heck do these guys want? Do they want to kill Haruka too? Michiru had almost ran out of air. She saw the blond running toward something. "Where are you going?"

Haruka reached a big black bike. "Here!" He tossed a key to the woman. "I have to secure this suitcase. You have to drive."

This blonde owned a Ducati? She had to admit that she was a bit surprised and it took her a second or two to recover. She expected a car but not like a rough cool bike. The blonde had already mounted on it and still held on tightly to the steel case. What in the world was that suitcase anyway? What the heck! She finally got the cycle started as it filled the whole area with its ranging sound of gas. The tires skidded on the asphalt turning the bike toward the enemies. The engine roared as Michiru had it in full speed. The thugs got their pistols ready to meet the bike and blow it to smithereens. She prepared her gun and pulled the bike up as one by one she shot them completely until her last bullet.

The bike had stop at nothing leaving the two men fiest with their own blood. The area was too dangerous for the two of them. The wheels enjoy the enormous speed of the ride and reached its zenith of enjoyment as it purposely broke free from the horrid grounds of the research laboratory. The sleeping guard could only be left startled as the ignoramous just stared at the pieces of wood that were once the barrier of what supposed to be a well-secured gate.

Haruka held unto his seat real tight as his other hand was locked to the case. He had forecasted Michiru's techniques the moment she let the engine howl. He looked at the woman in his front only to caught the aquamarine hair danced by the wind. She was indeed something.

The freeway's air was ever so invigorating. Beside, she had longed to ride on a Ducati for quite already a long while. Yes, she once dreamt of it while hugging unto the most virile man of her dreams. But reality check, she was the one driving and the man behind her happened to be a geek. This was the fact and another fact was this man was hers to protect and nothing more. Of course, she had to report to Taiki what happened. And she couldn't ignore those sweating palms and ranging heart beat. She was scared to death of what had happened. Her feeling? It was both fear and guilt. Oh damn it! Her cellphone! She left it in the research laboratory. It's the only device that could reach the secret service office's line. Without it, she was helpless. She could only wait the call from her boss. Tracking her down was easy because of the injected tracking device in her body system the moment she joined the agency. She should not be worrying anything at all. But... when will Taiki call her? Bad luck seemed to follow her wherever she went? What could be much worse?!

After driving for about a mile away from the institution, Michiru pulled over at an empty sidewalk. The engine rested for awhile. "We cannot go back to the institution." She got off. "It's too dangerous for you. Right now, we have to be cautious on who to trust. We already know that there's an enemy." She tried to make a conversation but the blond seemed so quiet again just tagging unto the case. Finally, her patience ran out from that stupid suit case. She put her hands on it as to extremely take it away. "What is this anyway?"

The blonde shove her hand. His once hidden strength revealed in a split of a second. "This is the METS project!" He got off and faced directly the woman. "You have not failed yet with your assignment." He lectured her but somehow she was relieved at his words. "You are here to guard the project, right? It's the project and not the people around it." He fixed his glasses again as he usually do. His face looked calm but his voice sounded pissed. "So, here... is the whole project. I am just helping you. Can't you see?"

The project? Wasn't METS already broken? She thought that it was already ruined back in the laboratory when that metal cylinder was broken and damaged at its finest. Did he really secure it? So the whole experiment was not the cylinder she thought it to be. She steadied herself for awhile. Yes. The project was the one she's suppose to protect. "No" She resisted at the idea. "It's not only the project I'm here to protect." She knew of the truth that it was only the project. But something inside of her shouted different. "You, Mr. Tenoh, are as important as the project." Did she say that? She seemed to say it without thinking. The project was the most important. What's the big deal of saying those words? But how much importance can one thing be if she herself knew nothing about it. Saying such words didn't make her regret it.

Then, perhaps they also served another purpose as it made him returned his unruffled voice. "So, where do we go now?"

Michiru got back on the bike and started the engine. "We have to find a place to stay."

With no words to say, Haruka mounted back.

She let the wheels roll. She had to find a place that's safe for both of them. The assignment she considered boring at first finally started to excite her. It's an excitement that was mutually exclusive with fear. The whole big thing was put unto her shoulders in a moment. It was certainly action that she was looking for and fortunately got it. She finally got action together with this man who could only turned her upside down with his eccentricity. Was he really that eccentric or plainly mysterious? That, she still had to find the answer to that question together with the question that always lingered in her mind. What is really this METS Project?

The place she was looking for should be concealed. It should not be extravagant to give even a single hint of their residence. The project must be clandestine. No one must know their true identities. The experiment will go on and she vowed to protect it until its completion.

The engine stopped. To its side, they looked up at the old 2-storey inn surrounded by unusual breeds of tall large bushes and trees. The fluorescent neon pink sign that was hanging above the entrance says 'THE COURT'. Michiru made a face. "This looks like a love motel." But it's the only place that met her criteria. Besides, the environment was very secluded and so away from the freeway that it should be the perfect place to hide. She remembered again the man who will be with her for the next couple of days. On second thought, "This is not good." She was about to turn back when Haruka had already jumped off the bike and without stopping went directly through the door and to the inside of the inn.

"Hey! Wait up!" She was being left behind. She quickly parked the cycle and ran after him. What is this man thinking? He was totally unpredictable. She reached the doorway and found Haruka's lab coat. He knew everything to be done. She didn't have to tell him her plans. He knew that they have to hide their identity. She wanted to throw her lab coat too but the holster strapped from her shoulders would be too revealing. Instead, she removed her gun with its holster and wrapped it with the coat. Her feet were brought her in.

She caught up with Haruka who was waiting at the front desk. "No one is here?" The place was very quiet. As a matter of fact, the place felt haunted. It's the perfect reason to turn back and look for another place to stay. "We should look for another."

Haruka walked away from the desk for awhile and tried to look around. "You should try to be a little bit patient."

Patient? She was already being patient with him for quite a long time already. She sighed. This man's character was already getting into her system regularly that she had already gotten much used to his uniqueness. Her nerves were beginning to be trained by his unconventional presence.

Finally, a brunette appeared from the door beyond the desk. "Welcome to The Court." She smiled. "How may I help you?"

She let her elbows rest on the table as she leaned toward the shorter girl. "We want to get a room please."

"No problem." A book was pulled out from beneath the desk. "We have a lot of vacancies. How many hours do you want to stay?"

"Hours?" Michiru quoted the word. The expression was very clear. The court does not LOOK LIKE a love motel, IT IS a love motel. She breathe deeply. It was a bad choice of residence after all. She felt a little embarrassed already. "It's infinite."

"Infinite?!" The girl could not help but widened her eyes in a question look. She moved her head a little to get a view of the man behind.

Now, Michiru was totally embarrassed. She couldn't believe she's doing it. If only she could bring a man she could be proud of to be with. But surely not with this guy.

Haruka caught the sight of the girl peeking on him. He went up to the desk and smiled.

Holy smoke! He could smile. Michiru's eyes widened and her mouth could only left open. For once, she saw him smile. She didn't notice it at first but now she knew. His lips were so charming. The curve formed was ever so perfect. Where did he hide it for all this time? She was incapable of words and could only be left to follow him with her eyes.

"Any problem?"

The brunette gasped in surprise. "Oh my god! Tenoh-senpai?!"

Haruka adjusted his glasses again as he lowered his head and looked more closely to the girl. "Oh it's you, Ms. Hino."

The brunette looked so happy to see him. "Hey... I already told you. Please call me Rei."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that... Rei."

What was going on? Did they know each other? First the smile and now, this ever so light conversation with this girl? Was she losing it? Were all of these for real?

"So... you wanted to get a room?"

"Yeah."

"Ummm..." She hinted her eyes to the decent woman standing beside him. "... with her?"

He smiled again. "Oh it's not like that." He looked at the woman who was all staring at him without words. "She's just my cousin. We really need a place to stay. We kinda have a little bit of situation with her parents. And she don't want to be found as of the moment. We just thought of the least place she would be hiding."

"Oh I get it." She opened the book. "I'll give you a decent room."

The blond finished signing the guest book. Michiru was still in surprise of what it seem a totally different person before her. Or perhaps it was the smile after all. It was so unbelievable that such small gesture could easily drew attention leaving everything of himself ignored. It was so unbelievable that such man could do such a thing.

Rei lead the two upstairs. The two seem to go along pretty well. Was their a past between them? Haruka was quite friendly to the girl and the girl on the hand was rather submissive to him. She looked at them in awe. Alot of questions mingled in her mind and if only she'll have the chance to ask those questions as she yearned answers for each of them.

She finally set foot on the well-furnished room -- carpeted and airconditioned, velvet curtains, a sturdy table with a chair at a corner, the bathroom beside the doorway, and a couch facing the bed with a lamp shade beside it. The place was so adorable and ever so proper. However, there was just one thing to worry about, only one bed. She turned around only to hear Rei's words to Haruka.

"I'm so happy I get to meet you again."

She then disappeared from the doorway. The door slammed gently as the blond went to the corner and rested firmly the steel case on the table. Only the A/C's motor could be heard with the shrieking and slight thumping noises of the gadgets being taken away from the case and laid properly on the wooden furniture. "Only one bed..." She looked at the couch. "...and a one-person couch. Couldn't you ask your friend to get us to another room which at least has twin beds?"

"It's no use." He put on power on the laptop and connected cables from it to the metallic sphere. "You chose a love motel as a residence. What can you expect?"

"Excuse me?" Now was the right time to set herself free. It was only him and her. Nobody else. Besides, making her the guardian of the project meant they made her in-charge over it. She was the leader. "Well... you're the one who's excited over this place." She murmured. "... jumping off quickly from the bike like that." She was setting herself free. Yes, no more holding back. "I don't know what to think of you. You're a pervert, aren't you? You're just staying quiet like that and from the darkness of your soul, you hid an evil plot."

The man was replying in silence. He just started to load what it seemed to be a program and continued to press the keys on the keypads. Alphanumeric data ran and scroll on the laptop's screen.

But nobody could hold her back now. "I could have turned back, you know. But you got off without thinking at all. You're the one who chose this place." She paused for a moment. "Well, at least you picked a safer place to stay." She looked at the bed and the man ignoring her alternately. "Certainly, I can't sleep on that small couch. And surely, I won't sleep on the floor. You'll have to give up the bed then."

"I won't sleep on the couch nor the floor."

"That's it!" She raised her voice. "You really aren't a gentleman, are you? And you act so well-mannered infront of that receptionist back then. What a very troublesome man you are! I don't know if I'll think of you as a kid or a maniac."

The man just kept on ignoring him and continued minding his work.

Pissed and burnt up, she stood right at his back. "Are you listening? Well... can't you at least look at me?" Her hands found their places at her hips as if she was scolding his own son. "If it's the only thing I'll get your attention... then... do you want to fight?"

"You can't fight." It was rather an unusual reply while still continued to type on. "You ran out of bullets already."

He noticed. She was challenging him to fight her but he was telling her that there were more things to be worried about. With no bullets left, it was pretty hard to fight the enemies. She stepped back and went to pick up her empty gun. The situation was a little bad. Michiru left all her ammunitions in the research laboratory. The weapon she had was only a hollow shell. She put the gun under the bed. There was nothing she could do for now.

As for this man, he seem to know alot of things. She might not like the idea but the truth was this person in front of her was worth respecting to. There were already hints of his special capabilities she experienced awhile ago. No doubt there will emerge more in the future. She kept still for awhile before opening her mouth again. "You are so serious in your work. I am not going to ask you about METS anymore because I know you won't even give a hint for its confidentiality. Then, I'll just ask you about another thing. Who was that girl who received us?"

"She's Rei Hino, my junior back in high school."

She felt the start of a decent conversation. "And..."

He took some time to continue his story. "And we talk alot back then."

"What? A girl talked to you when you're in high school." She imagined the possible threat this guy could have done just to let Rei pay attention to him. But come to think of it, she didn't know the exact story yet -- especially the whole character of Haruka. She was about to talk when a knock was heard.

The clicking of the keys stopped as both pairs of eyes faced the door. There was silence but both of them asked the same question. Could it be the enemy?

Michiru slowly went to the door making as little sound as possible.

"Wait... you don't have a weapon." His hushed voice sounded concern for who knows how he produced it. 

Her status as of the moment was not good. She had a disadvantage. Brave as she appeared to be, there was still the cowardice that lurk in between her nerves. But it was not the time to pay attention to it. This was the moment of truth. She faced Haruka again as she calmed herself. "Mister, my body is my weapon."

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 3

"Who is it?" Michiru tried to merge with the wall as she retained her convergence to her ear hearing on what sounds can be heard from the outside. Her fists rested steadily on her sides accumulating strengths for a manual combat.

"It's me, Rei."

Michiru held the knob unlocked and opening it carefully slipping an eye to the outside. Rei's face met her gaze seeing the shorter woman carrying a food tray. "Rei! Is there anything you want?" The door opened wide.

"I brought these for the two of you." She handed her the tray which held two plates of pasta together with a couple of forks rested on a napkin at the side. "These are on the house."

"Really?" Gratefully receiving it, Michiru smiled. "That is so nice of you."

Rei's smile showed happiness and contentment. "Good night!" She looked beyond to see the blond on his seat looking at her. She bowed gently and returned to the halls.

Michiru shut the door tight and locked it securely. She turned around. "Both of you are really good friends." She got her plate and put the other with the tray beside Haruka's laptop. "Here... I think this is primarily for you. I bet I owe my share only from that girl's fondness over you." She only heard the man grunted in reply. Cautiously, she forked some unto her mouth. "This carbonara is good." Chewing ever so softly, her brows lost their vitality with the vivid comprehension of the whole situation. Doing this kind of lifestyle inside a motel's room will go on for quite a long while. Their future could not be predicted as of now and all they could do was stay there and wait for something to happen. She sat at the bed's edge and quietly savor the food's taste. 

The blond looked so determined with his work. There was no way he could be excited over a simple conversation. Work is work. But back then, he loosened himself up to that girl, Rei. Will him staying inside a single room with a single bed together with this annoying secret service loosen himself up too? Or better yet, could she possibly change him?

Michiru put aside her empty plate and went to the bathroom to clean up. She knew that there was indeed something more to find out from this man. Water rushed out swiftly from the sink's faucet. Her face met the freshness of the cold fluid running through her skin. Both of them were professionals in their own careers. There was no way they could lose from their enemies. But if only... if only Haruka could be more willing to cooperate freely with her.

Her sandals found their way back to the carpet. She sat again on the bed and finally removed her footwear as she carried all of her limbs on the soft cushion. She lined the pillows at the middle of the bed forming a silky barrier in between the left and the right half. "You should try to sleep without pillows for now. I'll take this side of the bed and you, the other." She stiffened the great wall of cushions more. "And don't you ever think of intruding my privacy." She pulled the blanket over covering up to her head. 

The darkness' sight of the silky cloth was the only thing to look at. Her body was beat up from running away and fighting thugs during the afternoon and the relaxing sensation of the smooth cloth against her back could only rock her in to sleep. Still, she could not ignore the clicking sounds of the keyboards made from this man, the same man who she questioned of his sincerity. The first thing she worried as of that moment was how she would prevent her regular nightmares from becoming to reality -- to protect herself and to secure her dignity. Yes, her nightmares for the past days haunted her. She didn't want it to be a reality. It was her utmost fear. Thinking the myriad things in her thought exhausted her more and much to her resistance, she could only fall to a deep sleep.

A whole brand new refreshing silence filled the auditory part of the room. The blanket she had covered that night was left untouched and still resided against her very own contours. Her head emerged from it and slowly opening her eyes revealed a brighter room shone earnestly by the sun's elegant light filtered perfectly by the flowy curtains. Still drowsy, she journeyed the room. Haruka was not in sight. His plate lying beside his computer was left empty and the laptop's screen showed an actual decoding process of what it seemed to be a program. What was Haruka been doing the whole night? A geek and a workaholic, the only task to be done was processing the project. All alone like that, he must had been under a lot of pressure. Yet, he could had backed out from the project anytime. But his determination really amazed her.

She carried heavily her steps toward the bathroom's door. Her body was aching all over from the effort she had put in managing the Ducati against those gunmen yesterday. Her body was certainly not used to driving cycles with fancy stunts. She turned the knob as the door opened slowly. Mist filled the whole space. Somebody had already used the room. The fog gradually faded right before her eyes as the walls' features were already seen and more clearly a silhouette emerged amongst the hazy atmosphere. Bit by bit in synch with the consistency of the fog's disappearance, her eyelids opened widely in surprise on this figure she was seeing. The hair, the built, the skin, the body and the emotionless face looking at her while in nude. "No way! ... You're a woman?"

With no reaction from the blond's face, the naked woman just look at the surprised being standing on the doorway. She had finished washing and was just drying herself infront of the mirror. The mist had not yet completely settled still covering the lower part of her body. The wet sloppy hair was covering her eyes. "Do you mind?"

It was totally hard to produce words from the shock. She quickly slammed the door as she ran and sat on the bed to ponder. There was a bit of embarrassment in her system. But it was hard to analyze her feelings. She didn't want to use words to explain. She breathe in rhythm. It was just a naked woman. What's the big deal about that? It was not as if she haven't seen anything like those things before. She could at least remain calm. But with the sudden revelation, she couldn't imagine on what else this person had in store for her.

The newly refreshed woman came out from the bathroom. She put on her glasses and tightened her robe. Nothing came from her mouth at first. She sat on her side of the bed. "I let my clothes hang in the bathroom for awhile. They were dirty all over and needed to be washed." She resumed unto her seat infront of the computer. "Please bear with them."

"You could have told me you were a woman." She replied differently.

"Why?" The keys sounded again. "You didn't ask."

"But you were treated as if you were a male back in the institute."

"Only the president treated me like that. He didn't know. It's no use correcting him."

Come to think of it, she still hardly knew the people she was working with back in the institute. And when she's about to know them, all got killed. She stood and fixed herself up. "Well at least, I won't worry every night then." She turned to her. "I'll go get some fresh air for awhile. Try to lock the door, OK? I won't be long. I'll just check the security of this inn."

The door shut tight. Michiru surveyed the corridors. All was quiet. She thought to herself. At the other sides of these doors were something. Only she and Haruka had a different story. 

Suddenly, a couple got out of one room. Their hands glued to each other as if they were born together. The silver-haired guy's hold was tighter than the girl. They looked so young. How strong can these two people's relationship be to have done it? Ain't the girl just wasted the dignity of her youth?

"Shall I take you home, Usagi?"

The girl nodded heavenly. Michiru followed them at a respectable distance. It was too embarrassing to follow them but with only one exit in the inn, she really didn't have any choice. She stopped when the two stopped before the staircase. They seemed to be whispering to each other. It took awhile for them to be done with what they're doing but it ended with a frown in the boy's face.

"Don't worry, Yaten." The girl carressed his cheek. "I'll find a way."

The two walked down, paused at the reception desk, then went on separate ways at the inn's exit. It was surely none of her business but it was human instinct to be curious. She remembered a certain soap drama of a forbidden love. Perhaps those couple experienced that too. Perhaps they were not meant to be. Perhaps nobody expected them to be together. Forbidden that they just have to part.

She sighed at the thought. The world holds lives of different stories, alot forbidden, alot unwanted. But since these stories are part of the thread of time, they become the foundation for the tower of the future. So, everything is meant to happen. So nothing that didn't happened is really necessary for the flow of one's story. But how come "forbidden" exists? She finally reached the lobby.

Her finger was about to ring for the desk clerk when Rei showed up from her back. Her body moved startled.

"Oh did I scare you?"

"No... no... not really." Michiru's heart was still calming down from the surprise.

"Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have a few questions to ask you." Michiru pointed to the couch near the entrance. "Can we sit for awhile?"

"OK!"

Rei was well-mannered and dressed ever so well. She seem perfect to mind a house. Her walk was smooth with a body she carried so upright. Slowly, she sat at one couch while facing Michiru across her. "How do you find the food yesterday?"

"It was very good. Thank you very much."

"I'm happy to hear that." Her smile was timidly done. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I think we will be staying for quite awhile in this place so it would be good to know more about the neighborhood."

"Let me see now. The place is kind of secluded. Perhaps you already noticed, we are just surrounded by plants and trees. About 500 meters away from here is a pizza parlor. Beside it would be an ordinary cafe. If you want to eat, this inn caters room service too. I'm sorry that there are no phone lines inside the room. We didn't think that there would be much use for them. But if ever you need some service done, just feel free to approach the desk."

"That would be good. I'll tell Haruka that. Are there other establishments near this place aside from those restaurants?"

"Not that I know of. The next building is already a commercial infrastracture. But that's already the corner of this street and the freeway."

"Oh I see." Michiru thought for awhile. She happened to passed by that on the way to the motel yesterday. The building comprised of a convenience store and a beauty salon. "How about this inn? I didn't see much people that are working here. I only see you."

"The Court is a family business. It's a little embarrassing to manage it really but I got no choice. This is the will of my late father. As for the other people, they are currently working to their own field assigned to them. We have a gardener, a cook, three maids, and two hired hands. They are housed inside the inn. Their rooms are the farthest ones in the corridor inline to yours." Her faced looked a bit worried. "This inn is not undergoing some kind of government supervision now, is it?"

Michiru laughed a little. "No, it's not." She sat back a bit relax. "I just happened to have some family problems."

"If you don't mind..." Rei's voice became softer. "... are you really Haruka's cousin?"

She was a bit surprised. "Of course." She cleared her throat a little. "We don't hang out pretty well back when we were young. It's just only these days that we happened to work together and realized that we really are in one family."

"Oh I see." Rei smiled. "Because Haruka didn't mention anyone like you in high school. So, it was like she still didn't know you back then, right?"

"Right!" She winked at the smaller girl. "And if you don't mind too..." Her voice was more like a whisper than having it softened. "What's Haruka like back in high school?"

"Haruka?" Rei looked down a little to hide what it seem to be a blush in her cheeks. "She was quite good. She excels at almost everything -- science, literature, sports, quite alot really. She was the most valuable player back then. She's very popular with the girls too."

"Popular?"

"Yes!" She continued with the story. "But she was not really that friendly."

"That figures."

"On the contrary, I think she was just shy or something like that. She didn't want people to really look up to her. All she wanted was to be treated normally just like any other high school student."

"How did you know?"

"Because once... she helped me with my science project. I was already alone in the science laboratory. The deadline was already tomorrow and I didn't even have a clue on what I was making. Then, suddenly she just entered the room. She just finished track and field practice and saw me lurking around the laboratory. At first, she was furious about me trespassing like that then afterwards, she just helped me in a split of a second. Thanks to her, I got an A on my depiction of zero-gravity momentum."

"I'm impressed."

"After that, we just started talking to each other. She really was not bad at all." A curve formed on her face. "I remember her reaction on the letters she received in her shoe locker everyday and the chocolates handed over to her on Valentine's. I think she was a little rude at that time. She didn't get to read a single letter. She handed everything to me for safe-keeping. As for the chocolates, well, everything went to my body." She laughed a little. But then resumed to a depressed look. "She wasn't able to read my letter either."

"What?"

"Oh nothing... nothing..."

"So, that's how it is." She looked up imagining on how it was back then. "Did she wear glasses back then?"

"No. And I think she had the most beautiful eyes. Too bad though that they have to be covered now with those thick glasses. We parted when she graduated. I didn't hear anything from her then. But looking at her now, I think she really succeeded much in life."

Michiru stood. "Well... I think I have to check on Haruka right now. The person still haven't eaten a meal yet. I still have to take care of her. I dragged her into this mess so I guess I was a little bit punished now. There are really times that she could be very annoying."

"I see what you mean." She stood too. "So, do you want a meal to be delivered to your room. The Court is certainly capable of that too, you know. Besides, both of you are our special guests."

She smiled. "That would be very wonderful."

The two girls parted in the lobby as Michiru proceed back to her room. She still wasn't satisfied of Rei's answers yet. Everything must be witness by she, herself. Securing the inn was her main priority as of the moment. It was time to be serious on the job. Remembering Haruka and Rei together somehow eased herself up but there was something between them that seem a little disturbing. There were still more things to be uncovered in the next few days. And she couldn't wait until Haruka could finally soften up in her company.

Michiru stopped infront of their room. The door was unlock. She opened it quickly and only saw the seated blond infront of her computer. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm working."

"Not that! I was talking about the door. Why didn't you lock it up?"

It was the silence again that replied to her. She stared at this being's back as usual. Was she being too lax while in this inn? Or did Haruka really unlock the door on purpose because she knew that Michiru was coming? Understanding a scientist's mind was ever so tiring. 

She took off her clothes and put on a robe. "I'm going for a deep in the bath tub." She went to the door and checked it twice for it to be locked. There was no way she wanted to fight at that moment. The only thing she wanted to do was cool herself in a warm bath and empty her mind from hollow itineraries.

Her sole touched the warm tub water first followed by her legs, buttocks, then letting her whole body be drenched with the warm sensation of heavenly liquid against her skin. She breathe deeply and leaned back only to see the damped clothes being hung on a steel rod across the room. There was the white shirt with long sleeves, the chocolate-colored pants, and a randomly-designed tie. "You really helped her deceived me." She smiled to the clothes. 

Right now, she didn't want to think of any other things. She let her palms ran from her nape then to her face. Cleansing oneself was ever so invigorating and relaxing. She closed her eyes feeling the humid atmosphere and the stimulating power of water. The unexplanable sensations dashing through the whole room and sending impulses to her brain was too good to resist and thus slowly, all parts slumbered down.

She entered the dream world. The whole space became dark as a starless night and a man as big as a boulder pushed her down against the floor. Her voice was fainting from the used up vocal chords and her body numbed by his insensitive touches. Her eyes closed by the rough palms shattering her once soft creamy skin. Her stomach could only be crushed by the feeling, invaded a hundred times her womanhood that she had been protecting. Her world was turning around in his hands. The sounds crying for help seem music to his ears only to rage his appetite of desire as he looked enjoyed with every bit of her screams and rejoiced with every drop of her tears. Such demonic being who seemed to come from the fires of hell was with her and engrossing in ecstasy. She could only yearn a savior. A hero that could come to take her away from this horrid nightmare. 

And then, might her prayers been answered, another sound filled the air. No doubt, might him be her savior. She could only converge the sound more to her ear. As slowly approaching her weakened state the footsteps of a galloping steed carrying a valiant protector. He called out for her. "Marfelia!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 4

A week had passed. The couple had been residing in an unusual place for days already. Everyday was the same routine. Both worked in their own way. The security in the room had been well-improved putting on additional locks but not as complicated with those of the research laboratory. The least thing that Michiru could do was asked a servant or two for extra locks for the room. Much to her desire to stop by the secret service office for hi-tech gadgets, she couldn't dare to leave the scientist alone with the project. With just days of working with a very unique person, she came to strengthen her will more for their safety.

There was no word from Taiki whom Michiru expected to had tracked them down. As a matter of fact, the couple didn't have any outside activities since the chase back in the institute. The closest they got from the outside environment was when they decided to have someone deliver them take-out food.

Michiru had already marked the couch fronting the bed as her favorite because it was the only place she could stay while watching the silent blond working on the 'important' METS project. She still wasn't informed yet about the details of such experiment but she was learning fervently the virtue of patience. Beside, such virtue was the only thing that made her endure this cross she was having -- the painful company of boredom and the torture of the silent blond. With such short time, she was beginning to like the simplicity of life. Regularly, she awoke, bathe, made rounds around the inn, ate, sat, ate, made rounds around the inn, bathe, slept. Actually, it was too simple.

The frustrated agent leant back on her favorite couch as she heaved of a great sigh. "You know what... This is really very boring!" She whined to the other person. "Isn't there any exciting things to work with?"

"Ms. Kaioh, I think you already have enough excitement last week." The scientist replied bluntly reminding her of the chase back in the laboratory.

"No... not those things!"

"Oh, so you wanted to take a long deep in the tub again?" Haruka's voice had already loosened a bit compared to the Haruka she knew back in the institute. But sometimes, such same words took an offensive nature to Michiru. She was hinted of what happened to her six days ago. Once when she was dreaming her extended nightmare while bathing in the tub, she almost drowned. And if it was not for the scientist's immediate rescue, she might had already been six feet under by then. The stupid memory was too embarassing to remember. It was just a sign of how much a fool she had been. Drowning in a tub was never an honorable death. But remembering the worldly scene was not the issue. It was the nightmare that worried her so. For months she underwent exactly the same dream with sequential events and stopped at the exact point. Back in the tub was the first time she saw another man on a horse calling on a name. Now, she just wanted to know more but perhaps it would take again months to derive the conclusion of such hypothetical experience.

She stretched her arms up to relieve herself. "You're really getting in to me." Her voice rose expressing her desire to make the insensitive person infront of her understand. "Doctor, excitement is another word for M-E-N!" She went up to Haruka's side and leant her arm on the table to face the blond. "You know what I mean?"

Haruka stopped typing and raised her head to see the woman who winked at her. She was not saying anything but her face showed a bit of expression that silently raised a question. 'What is this woman talking about?' She then went back to stare at her laptop's screen.

"Oh god..." She walked across the room to keep her limbs occupied while talking. "Don't you have some sort of social life?" She paused awhile as if remembering something and finally murmured. "As if I have any love life... I'm a bonafide workaholic doing things in the secret service 24/7." She could almost annoyingly cry with her thoughts. "I don't have any social life too!"

"By any chance..." Haruka finally turned around and paid total attention to this restless woman. "... are you envious of the couples who go in and out of the rooms here in the inn?" Her face was so difficult to understand whether she was teasing or going serious at the conversation.

Surprised, Michiru paused. It was the first time Haruka paid that kind of attention to her. With such topic, she didn't know how to react, might she be embarassed or be upright in talking of what she looked at her to be a person of intelligence. One reason of having such thoughts was seeing men and women holding unto each other every day for the past few days. Watching them made her aware again that somehow, she needed to find someone too. Someone who held a future for her. It was just another nature of a human being. She waited for more words to come from Haruka's mouth.

"Hhmmm..." Haruka looked down and folded her arms. "They are just here for sex, aren't they?" She pushed her gaze unto Michiru. "...quite pitiful."

"Pitiful?" Michiru questioned. "I don't understand you." She tried to clear things up with him more. "Besides, aren't you very technical in your choice of words? I prefer calling it 'making love', you know".

"Making love?" Haruka's eyes examined the word mockingly. "Pathetic."

"What? First, you described it as pitiful then next, pathetic? Doctor, you are so dense!"

"You see, Ms. Kaioh, people who do such things especially in this kind of place totally miss the exact objective of it. Aren't they just pitiful? They exactly don't know what they are doing."

"Objective?" Michiru finally sat.

"Ms. Kaioh, surely you know what I mean. Sex... but as what you call it, 'making love' has the sole purpose of reproduction. That's all! And what do you think the people here are doing it for? I really don't think that they have that purpose in mind."

"Oh brother! Can't you stop being that 'objective' kind of person you are? You really don't have a clue, don't you? Do you know why I want to refer it as 'making love'? It's because that's what two persons who are in love do. Make love! You see, when you love a person, all you want to do is be with him. You want to be with him that you want to merge with him making both of you as one being. It's totally a sacred ritual. Two became one. No more secrets, you blend in with each other."

"I see you have a very amateur analysis. Blending with each other doesn't really leads to something. You are looking only at the present. You are not forecasting anything. With that, you just lost your common sense."

"Doctor, have you been in love?"

"Love comes in different forms. You don't have to merge with the person just to show you love him."

"You are not answering my question."

"That was my answer." Haruka fixed the glasses over her eyes.

It was the first time the two were able to talk freely and privately to each other. Being with each other for quite a few days had loosen both of them up. The discussion was a perfect intermission for the project's tension. 

"Then, I assume that you haven't!" Michiru's smile prepared victory on her side.

"I suppose you have?"

"Yes, back in high school."

"High school? Actually, 98.5 of what you call 'high school love' is mere infatuations or looking at another side of the mirror, I call it 'teenage lust'".

"Lust? Aren't you overanalyzing, Doctor? We are talking about teenagers here! Youth!"

"But WE are talking about humans, are we not? If you must know, lust is human instinct. People make love without its ultimate purpose because of lust."

"So, you don't lust then."

"Why? do you?"

Silence enveloped the room. It was rather difficult for Michiru to answer such direct question pose to her. If that's what this analytical scientist describe things, then Haruka was proposing a thin borderline between lust and hungering for pure love. But wasn't Haruka just wanted to find ways to contradict her? So far, unexpected ideas like this was pure debate for the two. Barely can they coincide with their thoughts. Michiru was willing to understand but she just couldn't manipulate the stubborn character of this woman infront of her. Michiru got the hint of the indirect opposal of Haruka days ago. She tried to adjust herself but somehow, with the finally clear words Haruka had imposed on her, there was no way she could really like Haruka that easily.

"By the way, I have to go to my apartment." For some reason, Haruka had dropped the topic. "I need to get some things there."

Michiru snuck a peek to the laptop. "Why? Are you done?"

"No!"

"Then, let me inform you that we are not leaving this building unless you are done with the project whatever that is. I can't risk you nor the project anymore. Please be reminded that we are hiding and not having a vacation in this inn. Because if this was a vacation then I should have enjoyed it long ago."

The blond stood up and fixed her shirt unrolling its sleeves. She straightened her tie. She removed the wires that connected the sphere and the laptop to each other then placed the metal object in a safe they had purchased online days ago for the METS safe-keeping. She made sure to properly use the special tri-lock it has and then covered the whole small box with a cloth where she put the lampshade on top. 

"You really are sure of this, aren't you? Remember Doctor that this room's security is years behind the most obsolete security system of a research laboratory."

Haruka walked up to the door and stood as if to wait for Michiru to accompany her. "This room's security is made by you, Ms. Kaioh." She then went out of the room.

Now, what was that suppose to mean? Unstopping Haruka who walked out, she could just follow the blond leaving the METS behind.

Haruka made the cycle's engine roar for a few minutes. Michiru silently climbed on the back and placed her hands on the seat to hold herself down. She really didn't have any intention of making any bodily contact with the obnoxious scientist. She couldn't imagine touching even an inch of Haruka's skin nor her clothes. 

Finally, Haruka raised the bike's stand, let the wheels roll, then swiftly zoomed to the freeway. The scientist was handling her motorcycle as if she was racing in a motocross. She may looked formal and decent with how she carried and clothe herself but the character she put on her bike was not anything like that. 

The wind passing through Michiru's hair was so strong capable of pushing herself off the bike. She held unto her seat even more. It could have been her ideal romantic bike ride if not for two things -- a woman driver and a speed faster than hell. Now, there was really no way she could experience her ideal ride.

In less than half an hour, Haruka drove to a basement of a tall white building. The place was dim lighted only by two long fluorescents infront of the elevator. Haruka parked the bike beside a yellow ferrari.

Haruka lead the other woman to the elevator. Michiru tried to remain calm eventhough it was too hard to keep her mind from worrying about the METS being left in the motel and going to Haruka's lair. Who knows what goons might await them upstairs. 

The elevator stopped at the 19th floor. The whole floor was neatly furnished and exquisitely designed. The walls were a mixture of peach and cream and the floortiles mirrored every step they made. The doors of each unit distanced at a respectable length with each other. It took a couple of doors for them to pass by before finally reaching Haruka's.

Haruka turned the knob finding it unlock. The opened door revealed a rather unsightly sight. Everything's a mess!

Stepping in, Michiru followed Haruka who surveyed her home. It was so obvious that the room was once nice and neat. But at that very moment, it looked like a dumpsite. The sofas were misplaced, tables turned upside down, cabinets opened as documents flooded right from it, cupboards held broken glasswares, and the shelves were turned leaving every book scattered on the ground. The potted tree that was placed beside a couch look wilted as its pot was broken into pieces probably from the different forces that hit the unit like a ranging indoor tornado.

"Probably the enemy." Haruka looked disappointed.

Michiru prepared herself. The enemy might not have left the condo yet.

"Don't worry. The people who did this done it 3 or 4 days ago." Haruka knelt a knee and looked at the dead plant touching the wilted leaves and feeling the dried stalks.

Michiru had never seen Haruka looked so sad before. As far as she could remember, Haruka was saddened more of the plant's death than her comrades' massacre. Her sad look was beginning to make transparent her heart's true nature. Michiru continued to stare at the person. Is this what Rei meant of Haruka's gentle character?

After just observing Haruka for a few minutes, Michiru finally went up to her. The agent could only show a little sympathy. The plant must had been a very precious one that made the scientist feel like a real person, made her realize the value of living things, the value of life. Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka looked at the hand then to Michiru. She quickly got up and calmly went to the bedroom's closet. "I need to get some clean clothes." She grabbed a black duffel bag and began filling it with folded shirts and coats. Her wardrobe maybe large but her clothes looked almost the same with each other, same style, same kind, and grumpy colors.

Michiru felt sorry of what happened to Haruka's home. Everythings was a wreck. She went back to the door and picked up some mails slipped through it. It looked like a dozen envelops that piled up. "Doctor, you received some bills here." She continued scanning envelop by envelop while walking toward the bedroom. There were a couple of flyers and an ARCHAEO Monthly Magazine subscribed. Obviously, the scientist was living alone in the condo but judging by how the mails were stamped, Haruka hadn't come home for almost a month. 

Michiru finally reached the bedroom but only to her surprise. Haruka was lying motionless on the ground. Same as before, Haruka had fainted from an unknown cause. Michiru rushed to Haruka's aid and tried to wake her up. She gently shook the lying woman and softly slapped her face to beckon consciousness. Haruka was breathing. That was a good sign. But being unconscious was another story. She looked at the woman on the floor. Haruka looked as if she was just lying there sleeping. Michiru calmed herself. She had witnessed such incident before back in the laboratory's elevator. Surely, Haruka will just come around in a few minutes. Michiru remembered that Haruka personally told her that such phenomenon was natural of the scientist's being. 

The agent sat there and waited. It took Haruka quite a while to recover after all. Was it because of stress? For the past few days, Haruka was so committed to the project. Perhaps, she really needed to rest after all. 

Michiru cleared the bed and pulled Haruka unto it. There, she laid the sleeping woman properly. Michiru looked at her. It was the first time she was able to look at her sleeping face. During the past nights, she couldn't even see how Haruka sleeps. The routine was followed always -- Haruka slept later than Michiru and awoke earlier than her. Although Michiru was suppose to keep watch always, there was no way she could meet to the scientist's way of living. A dozen cups of coffee could not even be near to half of Haruka's character. Now, for the first time, she was looking down at the blond. Sleeping like that made Haruka looked like another person. There were alot of things Haruka had kept for herself. And Michiru was slowly uncovering them. Earlier, there was her compassion of another life, then presently, Michiru was witnessing Haruka's innocence and simplicity. One could never expect such traits to be hidden amidst the firm and complicated statements of a young person of science.

Michiru lowered herself more and sat at a small portion of the bed's space. She wanted to grab the opportunity to do something, something that she could not ever do while Haruka was conscious. She had been very curious about it right from the very start. Hesitation was still present on her nerves but her curiousity exceeded more. It was something she was meaning to do. She made the decision. Slowly, her hands hovered upon Haruka's eyes, placing her fingers on the frame of the thick eyeglasses, and gently lifting the lenses up revealed a couple of tender closed lids. She put aside the glasses and examined closely the facade she never had known. The strands of blond hair were still covering the sleeping woman's forehead and parts of her eyes. The calm face on the bed brought on realizations after realization upon the agent's mind. Michiru's fingers gently shoved strands of the hair that covered her sleeping face. Michiru was left in awe at this rare sight she was seeing. She didn't want to breathe at that moment. She didn't want her to wake up just yet. Her pointer carried itself down from Haruka's grain of hair running slowly to the unconscious person's soft creamy cheek and finally paused at the corner of her lips. Her eyes just brightened looking down at the person next to her that she could only say clearly from her thoughts. 'You are beautiful, Haruka'.

Staring down at the woman like that seemed minutes passed by. The rare event was so precious to be savored 'till the end but Michiru had to withdraw. She stood and left Haruka on the bed with her body drowned in tranquility. She sensed that to stare at Haruka for another second posed a great danger. There was no logic about it but somehow, she could feel the emotional threat. 

The agent journeyed the messy room. Everything was scattered and dumped. The sight was so disturbing to leave it as it is. Slowly, she began mending the things one by one. Michiru straightened the turnover couch, picked up the scattered magazines, swept the broken glasses, fixed the dying plant, and organized the other displaced peripheralias inside the condo unit. She was moving finely and orderly, without hesitations to continue cleaning everything up not sparing a single inch of mess on the ground. In no time, the place almost looked like a humble home if not for the disarranged books and periodicals from the shelves.

She slowly picked up the books, piled them up and shelved them neatly. Every book Haruka had were all about science. There were no other subject she could find. A woman should bear at least one romantic novel of some sort. But there was really none of those kind. No wonder Michiru could hardly make Haruka understand about feelings and love. There was a big doubt of an experience of such by the scientist. Haruka was indeed different, uniquely extraordinary. Reading them from top to bottom, repetitive words flashed -- Genetics, Science, Fundamentals, Biology, Molecular Structure, and DNA. Others stemmed from the major topics. But something caught her eye at the farthest side of the shelf. A small leathered notebook was silently lying there. Its presence somehow beckoned the agent to pick it up and to take a closer look at it. With a slight turn of the page, a small paper fell. The woman picked it up. It was an old photo. Yes, an old photo of Haruka with another girl. A brunette in a high school uniform was leaning on the blonde dressed in her varsity school jacket and pants. Michiru recognized the girl completely. Rei!

Examining the photo clearly, a question lingered in her mind. Were they really that close? In the picture, Rei was absolutely happy with Haruka. The blond on the other hand seem satisfied enough and contented. Although the smile that formed in the athlete's face was too little to be noticed, the other features in her face coordinate perfectly showing the tiniest bit of emotion she must had felt while facing the camera. 

Michiru felt quite uneasy looking at the picture. Somehow, she was very uncomfortable with it. There was something that she felt very wrong inside of herself. Quickly, she inserted the photo back in the notebook and placed the thing in the shelf again. She gently turned around. But a figure startled her whole being. Her words weren't able to even reach her throat. 'Haruka, you idiot! Don't scare me like that'. Only her cry in surprise could be heard.

The scientist looked clueless facing the shorter woman. "I'm sorry about earlier." Her eyes surveyed the room. "You cleaned this up?"

"Yes, I am not comfortable staying in a messed up place for a long time. You fainted again so I just have to make myself occupied."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Michiru looked at her watch. "For about an hour now."

"I see." Haruka caught a glance on the misplaced black leathered notebook behind Michiru. She reached for it contracting the space between her and the agent. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Michiru moved back trying to escape from the territory declared by the taller woman with her hovering presence toward the agent.

Haruka waved the notebook to Michiru. "'Doing a little sightseeing of my personal belongings?" Haruka brought her face closer to Michiru as if finding an answer to an investigative question. "Still curious about METS?"

Michiru could feel her nerves shivering. Haruka was too close with her. Haruka's eyes behind the frames were just inches away from hers, the warm breath could almost be felt, the incoming sounds of Haruka's voice was too vivid for its distance. Surely, the situation was quite uncomfortable. The more Michiru wanted to get out of Haruka's way, the more she was compelled to stay as if a magnet pinned her down on her place. Michiru tried to stay still though nervous. Heck what kind of a person who wouldn't get excited in a strange situation like this? The logic was in human nature. Haruka's presence was ever so overwhelming. Michiru didn't feel it at first but this time, the truth was clear as crystal. The shorter woman tried not to make her feelings transparent. Besides, Haruka was a woman after all. A woman who was her assignment. "I'm not interested in knowing a thing who doesn't want itself to be known."

Haruka pulled back.

Thank god! Michiru finally sighed a deep relief at the back of her head.

"Really?" Haruka commented in disbelief. He went back to continue setting up her duffel bag on the bed. "I just have to get a few clothes and we can go back to the inn after that."

Michiru watched the scientist made the black bag half-filled putting on clothings and mails. She waited there standing. But there was something she was disturbed about. She put a palm on her chest as she thought silently. 'What was that just now?'

TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Chapter 5

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 5

The motel looked well enough from the outside. Michiru got out from a yellow-colored convertible. It was Haruka's. They changed vehicles at the scientist's condominium. Two people travel more efficiently in cars than in motorcycles. Michiru had almost got used of the suprises she experienced with the blond. The automobile was quite cool to ride on. Haruka had been living in luxury all this time. Yet, such luxury was never a tool for her in the society. She preferred being closed in the four corners of a research laboratory and to suffer in a rare case of sudden unconsciousness.

Michiru examined the inn's appearance again. Of course if something was wrong, the facade would be the least place that would show the irregularity. 

"You can go ahead." Haruka stayed in the car. "I'll be with you in a minute. And perhaps you can check the room first so that you won't worry too much." She drove the car to a parking space a little farther from the building's entrance.

Michiru nodded and went directly upstairs. But despite of the rush, she was all prepared with her hands. Her fists were trained to kill and the lack of weaponry as a disadvantage may not be a misfortune after all but a kind of test for her manual combat. 

She unlocked the door. So far, everything was fine. The room was the same as how they left it. She checked every corner of the room, and peeked on utmost places, sticking an eye inside the bathroom and under the bed. She should be very careful. Despite of the security she personally installed in the room, there was still a large chance to be outsmarted by the enemy. There was one factor she failed to know -- the enemy itself. There was real danger in not knowing the enemy. It was crucial to trust anybody as of the moment.

The agent sat down on the bed. There, she could calm her nerves for awhile. Her eyes journeyed the rest of the room and stopped on the opened computer Haruka had left earlier. Several words blinked on the screen. The words on the LCD were hazy to read from afar. Michiru stood and went near the laptop. Her eyes read the sign. 'Stage 2 Program Complete: Ready for Upload'

Any other person could understood the simple parlance. She gazed at the safebox of the METS Haruka tried to conceal. Surely, time will come that she will know about METS. Everything will be uncovered by then including the face of the enemy and then her mission be finally completed. At that moment, she felt that it was the time.

Michiru could stare no more at the two scientific objects infront of her eyes. She finally sat down infront of the computer screen and was ready to dig in the vulnerable data right before her when someone knocked on the door.

"Room Service!"

Michiru could almost gnashed her teeth with the sudden disturbance. The perfect atmosphere was mercilessly ruined by a hotelmaid. "Coming!" She left the keyboard untouched and uninterestingly came to the door. She carefully opened the door to see the real figure, a girl. She was the usual maid who regularly brings meals to the room. 

"Here's dinner, Ms. Kaioh."

"Thank you." Michiru accepted the tray having two covered plates. "You're name is Minako, right?"

Minako nodded.

"Have you seen the other peson whom I'm with?"

"Oh, you mean Haruka?"

The reply caught her attention. The girl was addressing the doctor too casually. It was better than making the girl know Haruka's true identity. But Michiru didn't really remember when and how Minako and the doctor know each other for Minako to address the doctor in a first-name basis. There was the suspicion. "Oh, so you know Haruka?"

"Of course." Minako replied. "Actually, Haruka always asks me to make him midnight meals for the past few days."

"Really?" Michiru wasn't surely aware of it. It couldn't be helped. Though an agent, she wasn't capable to stay up the whole night successively. But she knew that any kind of unnatural phenomenon that might happen during the night will no doubt wake her. So having Minako around during the night must be nothing to be worried about. If it was not then, Michiru could have sense it from her instinct. "That's great. So, perhaps we could be good friends as well. Besides, both of us are connected to only one person." Still, she couldn't help but sense that this girl infront of her took a liking to the doctor as a simple female to a male would.

"I guess so." Minako muttered. Her face looked more shy than before.

"So have you seen Haruka?"

"I think I saw him on the way here." Minako tried to remember the exact place. "I think he was with Ms. Hino."

"Ms. Hino?" Michiru reflexed. Ms. Hino is Rei. Thinking of Rei was the same as remembering the photo she had seen back in Haruka's place. The photo made her a little worried and thinking of Rei and Haruka being together was more than a situation to make a fret about. "Oh ok. Thank you."

Minako bowed a little and walked further into the dim corridor. 

After ensuring that neither Minako's silhouette couldn't be seen, Michiru looked to the opposite corridor leading to the staircase. Knowing whom Haruka was with at that very moment was very uncomfortable at her state. It was only Rei. Rei Hino. That's all. But she was eager to know what on earth they were doing. She wanted to ask the question out loud especially toward Haruka. Might be Haruka flirting with the inn's manager? Although it was impossible to think of the blond that way but the photo back in the condo was too disturbing to ignore. Was there really a past between the two? Or were the two of them just talking about the tenancy? But she was the person in charge of that, taking charge during their stay in the inn. She remembered Haruka's sweet smile when she talked with Rei the moment they entered the inn. The questions were eating her still mind. Oh, what the heck was Haruka doing at a time like this? But she didn't have the right to ask that kind of question. If something was going on, then it was Haruka's personal choice. Protecting METS was all that matters. 

The next thing she knew, she was standing in the doorway for minutes suffering on her indecisiveness. And before she went crazy worrying, only one solution could be made -- approach the problem directly.

Her steps were soft and soundless attempting to spy on her target. So far, the corridor leading to the staircase was so undisturbed. Where the heck were they? She reached the top of the stairs and peeked down to a lonely corner, and there laying both of her eyes to the beings she was searching for. Haruka and Rei!

At the sight, Michiru quickly sprang taking cover to a post yet still had her vision set on the two. The far distance made it impossible for her to hear the conversations but actions speak louder than words. Her eyes were deeply buried to the whole situation.

Haruka had her back against the wall listening to what to be a very long story of Rei. Haruka was very attentive and seem so mature toward the younger woman. Judging by the movement of Haruka's head, she seemed to affirm the words she heard while looking directly to the person infront of her. Rei was serious and looked disturb right from the very start. Her face was neither cheerful nor in agony but the expressions were real enough to be considered sincere and honest.

Michiru was very much anxious to know on what in the world they were talking about. Watching the couple from afar was disturbing on her part. Watching them felt unnatural as if some of her physiological functions ceased to function at their normal rate. The scene was killing her silently.

Finally, the tone of Rei's voice echoed up. "You do understand, don't you?" Her voice shrilled for a second then her body landed unto Haruka's. She was silently crying and seeking refuge in Haruka's slender arms. Haruka had placed her hand on Rei's head holding the smaller woman close to her.

Michiru's eyes widened a bit. Indeed, something personal was going on. Now she was feeling a little guilty. The whole scene was not something for her to watch. Yet, she couldn't help but to focus more on the blond. Haruka was someone different. She was showing care and sympathy. The glasses that covered Haruka's eyes were enough to express the uniqueness of an expression from Haruka's own face. She was capable of listening to other people as a dignifiable adult. Michiru couldn't deny the feeling, the feeling she wanted to suppress from the moment she saw the photo of the couple back then. She was envious of Rei. How can a person who is capable of so much emotion be selfish enough to share them with her yet was able to share them extravagantly to another person? What does Rei has that Michiru hadn't had? The agent briskly walked back to their room.

There, the disturbed woman sat thinking of what she had seen earlier. She pondered for a moment then finally realized her priorities. Finally alone in the room, there was a good opportunity to continue what she planned for right from the very start. There was no more place for useless personal thoughts about Haruka and what her name was. The METS and only the METS mattered. Now, she was ready to unlock the secret. Her hand had found the keyboard, her finger slowly closing down to finding the truth. With just seconds away, such nervousness was worth her while than wasting her extraordinary feelings to strangers. She was about to finally press the key when the door suddenly opened.

"I'm here." Haruka went in.

Michiru quickly sprang off to the bed. Totally, it was not her lucky day. Everything was queered right from the very beginning she thought of her intentions. Why now? The time was supposed to be perfect. She dropped to the bed. "I thought you won't come at all."

Haruka dropped her duffel at the room's side and removed some of the documents and mails she brought. Not long she noticed the blinking sign on her laptop's screen. A small smile formed on her face. She set up the METS sphere again connecting it to the computer. She typed in a few codes and the metal sphere seem to receive the command. "Progress!" Softly, she commented. Now, the computer and the sphere was communicating effectively with each other. Haruka left the two tech for awhile and faced down on Michiru lying on the bed. "Go out with me tomorrow." She then went back to unpacking her things.

Michiru's weakened eyes suddenly opened wide at the doctor's words. "What?" She sat straight looking annoyed. "You just cannot go on commanding people like that." She was annoyed but she couldn't ignore the surprise for Haruka to suddenly ask her out. Or perhaps... was it related of what happened earlier with her and Rei? Either of the two, she couldn't possibly agree with it.

"It's not a command. It's your work."

"So then, let me tell you. My work is the METS and not to be your personal nanny nor assistant." She showed a threatening face. "I'm through taking care of you!"

"Well, I didn't ask you to take care of me."

"You forced me!"

"I didn't force you."

"I nursed you while you're unconscious and even cleaned your home!"

"You did that on your own."

"And what do you expect? Leave you as it is?" Michiru's voice declared a tone.

"It was your decision."

"Geez, you're a very stubborn person, aren't you?" Hearing Haruka's response could really start a headache. Michiru grabbed her plate and tried to calm down. "Okey, so what is it for tomorrow." All she could do was to act mature and try to comprehend this ruthless person infront of her.

"There's a grand opening of an artifact in the National Museum." Haruka tossed the agent the invitation from her mails. "I need to see it so you have no choice but to accompany me there."

Michiru examined closely the elegantly-design letter. She murmured. "I guess I don't have any choice, do I?" She looked at the blond again who was busy organizing her things on a side table. "I know you're not showing me your true nature, Dr. Tenoh." She wanted to open a topic that could lead to an answer for her question. Why was she treated differently by her? "I witnessed on how good you were with the people in this inn especially with the manager. So, why can't you just be more gentle with your speech?"

"Ms. Kaioh, let me remind you that we're just brought together because of work and if your concept of work is dillydallying with nonsense matters, then obviously we won't be able to walk on the same plane."

"Yeah right." Michiru put back the half-filled plate on the table. "Like I believe such explanation." Cleansing herself in the bathroom, she called to the person in the room. "I would really appreciate it if you could at least be honest. I know that there's something with you and you just won't tell me. Don't worry, I'm an open-minded person so I can take everything maturely. We're both grown-ups and if you want your project and my mission to go on smoothly, the least thing we could do is to be honest with each other." She was having an average conversation, doing her best not to make it extraordinary nor to make it significant for the rest of their days together. Her legs carried her back to the room near the bed. "So, how about it? Do you mind telling me now?"

Haruka looked at her with a serious face. "Do you really want to know?"

Michiru posed a face that was all eager to hear an answer.

"Because I don't like you."

The blunt words pierced her right through. It was not a result of tactlessness. She asked for it and now she had it. Perhaps she forgot that words are capable of inflicting pain. Her ego was moved that all turned to controllable rage as what any other person might feel after hearing such direct statement. But she remained to look unaffected by such line. "Good!" She dropped down to the bed and covered herself after saying some unusual good night words with a tone. "'Coz I don't like you either." Michiru cuddled into the darkness of the atmosphere under her blanket. At last they finally opened up to each other and confessed their feelings with all honesty. It was finally done. She couldn't wait for everything to be finished and that they could finally depart from each other. Wasn't it a nice truthful conversation? But... but... Michiru curled her torso a bit as she murmured to herself. 'Why does it hurt so badly?'

Michiru heard the sound of the keyboards again. The conversation was sealed. She reflected on the things she heard and what she had replied. How bad can it be anyway? They were just two women expressing their feelings. Was it really reasonable? Surely, Michiru didn't mean what she just said but Haruka really meant it. Of course it wasn't the first time Michiru heard somebody dislike her. But why was the feeling of the words from Haruka somewhat different? Haruka was just another stranger Michiru met a week ago but why such feeling? Michiru felt her heart beating hard inside her chest. No doubt there was depression crushing unto her veins. A sleep was the only way to escape.

A dream began to form. Michiru realized it and was already afraid of the nightmare it had brought. She was left in the same situation but the events were more vivid than before. Her limbs both tied, a man dressed in robes appeared with a shadowy face and a manly built talked to her. The words were too distorted from the dream but his touches felt real. His hands almost crushed her breasts and the feeling of helplessness made her voice cried out in despair. Then, her bindings from her legs were soon removed as she was spread opened like a specimen with no soul. The fading hope from the terrible ordeal writhe her body into oblivion as the naked man on her top pushed his way into her with no care. Tears dropped from her eyes. Her tied hands showed the resistance. She beat his head and pulled his hair desiring for the death of the man who made her life a living hell. But her body just continued to move from his force and sorrowful moans from her lips were made from every thrust.

She wanted help. She wanted freedom from his terrible grasp and bondage. His whole being was crushing her into nothingness. Then sounds of a loud neigh from a steed lit a small fire of hope from her heart.

"Marfelia!"

She heard the name right. She turned her head and saw the man from afar. Such sight released her anxieties as her voice called for him. "Help me.... Husband!"

The man on the steed boiled the rapist in rage and in just a second, something hit the horseman and was pinned to the ground drenched by his own blood. 

The rapist stood up with an evil smile. It was terrible. The whole thing was horrible. The woman saw everything completely. Tears continued to flow on her face. She suffered the meanest things, her dignity stolen in a moment, her love killed in a second. She was sure that consequences will form and no doubt the killer will pay.

Then out of nowhere, her hands grabbed a blade. The blade might had formed from her very own rage. And she knew exactly where its sheath, the sheath who was standing in front of her. With a final decision, her strength buried the blade right through the evil man's heart. Then, blood spattered to her face. Michiru awoke.

Tiny sweatdrops formed on her temple. She rose and laid her eyes to the seated blond infront of the laptop. 

"Another nightmare?" Haruka had sense her wake.

Michiru wasn't still prepared to use words to describe how it had been. Her heart was not yet beating normally and her breathing was far from regular. She stared at the doctor who continued to face the LCD.

"You really do get alot of nightmares lately." Haruka's voice was ever so calming. "You are always crying every night." She paused for a minute. She seem to think something and transformed them hesitantly to words. "I'm sorry I was blunt earlier."

Michiru just looked down with no words to say.

Haruka was still talking to her although the blond wasn't actually looking whether the woman on the bed was still listening to her or not but for one thing, Haruka knew that Michiru was someone who would always listen. "I was thinking. If we are to disguise ourselves as normal citizens then I think it would be better if you would just refrain from carrying guns." She continued. "I mean you don't have to acquire ammunitions for your weapon if you won't carry it. It's already been a week so the enemy might not have found us yet. It would be better if we are to remain hidden and not stand out of the crowd. We could just live like normal people."

Michiru was awakened already with the doctor's wordiness. Wasn't Haruka just describing the situation they were in? Michiru just continued to silently listen.

"I'm thinking." Haruka paused for a moment as if still looking for the right words with an exact meaning. "Perhaps we could address each other more casually." She finally turned around. "Will that be ok with you, Michiru?"

Hearing her name from Haruka's own mouth felt so satisfying in her own content. Michiru could just gave off a very sweet smile in affirmation.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Chapter 6

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 6

"Aren't there any new towels for today yet?" Michiru had just finished washing herself and collected her dried clothes she washed that night.

Morning was refreshing as usual especially with something to look forward to. Going out to the museum might be relaxing on her mission but she couldn't help but wonder on how going there was related to METS. Michiru looked at the blond looking fresh, dressed well, mending her cuffs and her tie she brought from her condo. Haruka was looking firmer than usual with a stern built that shaped sharply her flowy clothes. The white shirt and the black pants maybe different than what she had a week ago but Haruka's wardrobe seem to share a stunning resemblance with each other.

Michiru laid her usual get-up on the bed. It was already embarrassing to think of wearing the same clothes everyday with the usual routine of washing them regularly then back to wearing them again. For the past few days, the same casual outfit and a loose bathrobe were her only choices. She was getting tired of putting up with a very strange assignment from the very start with the oddest situation. She couldn't ignore the frustration.

Then, a motel attendant came to their door. "I brought you your clean towel."

"Thank goodness." There was relief in her voice. She should have received it last night as what she had always instructed the maids. New towels in the evening and another in the morning. She understood the hassle the servants might have gone through with a troublesome request but she was born with such custom. She received the cloth with gladness. Yet, something was wrong again. She felt the fabric with a light weight. "Only one?" She exclaimed in a disappointed voice. "Hey now, you already know that we need two..." She looked up to the person only to realized a different face. A guy? "Are you new here?" 

Apart from the regular maids who brought their usual necessity, this time, it was a man, a charming virile young man. The guy was so friendly, cheerfully smiling at her, so friendly that his charm had almost reached the woman. "Yes, miss." There was the uniqueness of how he replied compared to the other servants she knew. His words were exquisitely given off by a very dashing voice. Then the grin, the grin he emitted from his face was ever so doubtful -- was it for the woman or was it just himself?

Such magnificent figure could never anger her for not complying her request. Looking at him with a face that brightens from his lips could never ruin her day. He was the one she was waiting for. For days, she was waiting for him. Finally, a new kind of excitement filled her nerves. It won't be bad if she would flirt a little, would it? Besides, the week she had gone through was ultimately dragging her to insanity, especially being with a very stubborn person of science. She responded with a grin. "Oh, I see." She held the towel close to her chest. "It's okey. But actually, we really need two towels in this room."

The man peeked to the person inside catching the sight of Haruka putting on her leather jacket and tightening her belt. There was a teasing smile about to form. "I understand." He winked an eye at her. "Don't worry, I'll bring you two next time."

No, that's not it! Michiru got his idea. He was thinking of her being with... this guy in the room. But it wasn't it! She grouched at the thought. She was about to explain to him but he was gone after his last words. Darn it! Surely, she won't have a chance now. He was thinking of what Michiru could have sworn the oddest pair-up there was. She sighed. She lost a point in the game for the man's affection. 

Michiru went inside the room and looked at Haruka. She examined the doctor from head to toe, well-polished shoes, stern hard pants paired with a tuck-in white shirt tied by randomly-designed tie and a brown leather jacket. Her eyes tried to get an unobvious stare to the tall woman's face -- the same sloppy hair and a pitiful frame of glasses hiding her eyes. My dear, she's indeed hopeless. Her mind journeyed back in time minutes earlier, remembering of who to be a very magnificent man that suddenly pop out from her doorstep. He was cool and most of all, the most special of him, he was very good-looking especially on how he clothe himself. He was totally the ideal man in her mind. Well of course, he's way cooler than Haruka. Oh god! She could almost utter her thoughts. Why am I comparing him with Haruka? Besides, Haruka is a woman. What am I thinking? Haruka is no good. That man is. She could almost smile just thinking of him. Oh no! I forgot to ask his name!

"Hello!"

The agent's attention was finally brought back to reality. She looked at Haruka. "Did you call me?"

"For twelve times." She looked disgusted facing the shorter woman. "If you have intentions to dream while you're awake, then could you at least do that when you're free of some sort? The museum will soon open. I want to avoid the crowd."

Michiru talked her back with a bratlike face. She decided not to argue with this person now. The day was too nice to be ruined by a sourpuss geek. Quickly she dressed herself up and did her preparations. 

Haruka was already waiting, leaning by the door, and seem impatient enough to wait another minute for the other woman in the room to be done with her womanly rituals. 

It was not Michiru's fault. It was never her fault for her to be normal compared to Haruka. She had to do what had to be done. Haruka was something out of the ordinary. Every other minute, Michiru would glance at the person waiting for her calmly yet was emitting restiveness. Haruka's aura was sending chills to Michiru's spine as if the woman who was just leaning calmly was actually forcefully pulling her out. Feeling Haruka's uncomfortable presence was vexating on her part. Geez As if she was my husband! The agent finished quickly.

The couple went downstairs. Michiru was still hoping to see that guy again and to finally ask his name. 

"Ms. Kaioh!"

They were about to exit the inn when someone called from the reception desk. Both turned around. It was the guy from before. Finally! Michiru pretended to subside her excitement but it was still there. "Yes?" She responded passively.

"Actually..." The guy was about to caught up with her but Haruka immediately hindered his way.

"You must be..." Haruka removed one of her hands from her pockets as she waved her fingers pointing indirectly as if remembering correctly the guy's name. "... Seiya."

The black-haired guy grinned in affirmation.

'Seiya!' So, that's his name. Michiru stood confused with the whole situation. How did Haruka know him? She glanced at Haruka who only paid Seiya's cheerful face with a oddly emotionless response. What's wrong with this woman?

Haruka hid her fists back in his pockets. "Rei told me about you. She said that her brother will be the one to take over this inn starting today. When did you arrive?"

"Just this dawn."

"Oh I see." Haruka drew back. "So, do you have some business with Michiru?"

Michiru gave off a small reflex. Hearing her name sounded fine but it was still strange as how Haruka produced it with her own voice. Yes. They did decide last night to call each other that but this agreement surely needed some getting used to. Not that she thought of it, Haruka primarily doesn't have any right to such abrupt question, as if she was Michiru's personal assistant. She reversed the moment. "So, you are Seiya!"

"Yes!"

"And you are the new manager." Michiru went up to him. "Good for you."

"Thank you. I'm really happy to be here especially finding someone like you."

"Same here."

Michiru felt a hold on her elbow.

"We have to go, Michiru." Haruka gently pulled her giving her a sign for them to go. "We'll be late"  
The doctor's gesture bothered her. Surely it was very rude to interrupt a conversation like that especially if she was just beginning to talk. Obviously, she was acting weirder than usual. But Michiru was there for Haruka in the first place. She couldn't argue with that. She turned back to Seiya. "I guess we have to go."

"Wait!" Seiya handed her an envelope. "I'll be having a party at my place tomorrow night. It would be an honor if both of you will come." His eyes was expecting an affirmative response. 

There's no way Michiru could back out now. "What do you think, Haruka?" If only she was free. If only there was no assignment, no mission to begin with then she could surely come and finally get to know this boy she was dying to know. But she was a prisoner of her responsibility. She was nothing but a slave to succoumb to this blond's wishes. Despite her anxieties, she continued to act as if enjoying the caress of Haruka's forceful hold.

Staring first to the guy then looking down to the woman, Haruka nodded.

"Well then, I'll be expecting you two, tomorrow night then!" Seiya's voice was buoyant and rich in suave.

Michiru couldn't wait 'till tomorrow. Her excitement might even be far more greater than what she thought on how excited Seiya was. But she felt the moment right. There was mutual understanding for both of them. After a long time, she was feeling young at heart again.

Haruka started the engine. Her accelerator rose. "So, you like the guy?"

Michiru stared at Haruka strangely. What's up with the question? From just nodding in affirmation then a silent journey to the car, she didn't expect that Haruka was still willing to use words on that day. Michiru remained silent and acted bored. She couldn't reveal the truth that she indeed had something for Seiya.

The wind began to catch up with her hair. Surely in this kind of situation, after spotting a cute guy, girls normally share to each other and talk about it every second of the moment happily and heavenly. At that time, Michiru couldn't even imagine of her opening up her feelings to Haruka. Glancing at the driver again, Michiru caught sight of Haruka's silence messed up with the soft sound of the wind brushing up perfectly her strands of hair. She was paying attention at nothing but the road. There were questions that involuntary popped out from her mind. One of them she can almost verbalize it well. 'Why do you have to be all weird and serious?' Of course, it was a question that she didn't mind to seek an answer for it. Besides, Haruka was special after all.

She remembered what happened yesterday with Haruka and Rei. Was it about Seiya? She remembered on how worried she was then. Rei was plainly saying goodbye to her senior. With a hug? tears? What does she mean 'haruka had understand'? Yet, she was thankful that Rei left. It wasn't being mean at all. It was just a sign that meeting Seiya was not a coincidence but more... it was fate and fate is the strongest support a relationship could ever have. 

Not long, they were able to reach the national museum. On the top of the entrance was a banner proclaiming the exhibit of what alot of people considered to be a very precious artifact. Michiru read the words with a questioned look. "Heichzig's dagger?" Is that really the artifact they came for? Just the sound of the name was not really that interesting.

Michiru followed Haruka into the museum. The other people was not of difference from the stiff doctor. Everyone looked serious and socially-inclined each emitting a different kind of class. Being with the people was not that challenging but to relate eagerly with the things inside the museum was. 

The insides were no different than a typical museum but only bigger and more grand. There were different hallways each leading to a different kind of exhibit. The rooms were categorized according to kinds -- paintings, sculptures, antiques, and artifacts. The grand room reserved for one of a kind findings was the destination of most visitors. 

The grand room was also where the couple was heading. There was already a huge crowd gathered around an elevated box hidden by a flowy velvet. The revelation was yet to start. Every pair of eyes were all on the tiny box, the container of which everyone believed to hold the most priced artifact of the year. 

As much as she had not planned it, Michiru never felt amused while performing her duty. Her amusement was not from the artifact but from the people themselves. Just watching them wait in awe was a subject of observation. Some were whispering to each other, gossiping on the rare find, some looking irritated and becoming impatient by the second. There was only one more figure she wanted to see to complete her entertainment. Haruka! What could be Haruka's reaction in this thrilling atmosphere? Turning around, she faced Haruka only to find the tall woman staring at her.

"Anything that matter?" Haruka narrowed her lids.

With Haruka gazing at her, more blood seemed to rush up to her cheeks. Michiru was expecting the person beside her to look pathetic and foolish waiting for the priced artifact but instead, unknowingly, the person was looking at her. Other than that, why does she feel nervous everytime something unexpected would happen between Haruka and her? Michiru gave off a mellow breath, pulling herself together, remembering the reality. "Nothing." One thing for sure, Haruka was far more better than these classy obnoxious weirdos.

Finally, a grumpy-looking middle-aged man arrived at the scene. Everyone looked relieved. The people became still as if he was one of the important people they were waiting for. He stood in a lectern inches away from the covered box. His brows curled against the natural light that came from the glass roof. He began his introduction. 

"Good Morning Everyone. I am Souichirou Tomoe, the curator of this museum. Today will be one of the days you will never forget for this day will reveal a stunning find."

Numerous camera flashes came from the corner. There were a lot of press lined at one side of the room, all grouped together although representing various kinds of media and company. Perhaps such object was that important after all and Michiru was the one who was very passive about it. 

The curator continued. "It would have been a great honor to introduce you the person who is responsible of finding this valuable object and bringing it here. However, that archaeologist refused to be distinguished. It was a pity." He paused for a moment. "But the object is here now. I figure that all of you are already anxious to see this wonderful discovery." His eyes laid to the concealed box in the center of the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the 3000 years old, 'Heichzig's Dagger'!"

The velvet raised revealing a glass box. Within laid a dagger embraced by faded gold, sleeping on a red cushion, dictating a sense of royalty with its presence. The blade was concealed by the glittering sheath of gold and diamonds. Though only a foot long, every inch of it was clothe in magnificence and glamour. No doubt it was valuable, from how it looked and how people gasped in admiration, it was truly a rare find. 

Embracing her womanly instincts, Michiru sighed in admiration of the beautiful figure, shiny and exquisitely molded. She looked deeply to the object again. If not for the golden sheath and the jewels, it was nothing more than an ordinary knife. Its appearance was its only asset.

"The crowd seem to admire only what it appears to be." Haruka was not looking very impressed.

"Excuse me?" Michiru turned to Haruka.

"This dagger..."

Suddenly, the glass roof collapsed as masked men slid down to the glassed artifact. Thieves, are they? Michiru quickly grabbed Haruka to hid amongst the crowd, planning to never stand out. She observed as men after men jumped down crackling the broken pieces of glass under their feet, pointing their guns on the crowd. They were moving huskily as if in an army. 

Michiru narrowed her gaze to the men. Their suits and movements, they looked awefully familiar. Remembering perfectly the situation and condition, she finally realized. No doubt they were the same kind of men who chased them back in the institute. Not good! Questions arose. Did they know that Haruka was here? Or are they here because of the dagger?

"Those are the same men a week ago." Haruka softly commented hiding behind a nervous-driven couple. Indeed Haruka had noticed them too.

Michiru was about to affirm when glass shattered in the room. Security came too late. The glass box that once held the beautiful dagger was broken to pieces, the red royalty cushion was left barren. The masked person who seem to be the leader of the thieves had already stolen the dagger.

"They are stealing it." Haruka rushed out from the crowd. "They can't take it. They mustn't."

Michiru tried to stop Haruka who already had a bit of pandemonium in her actions. She heard the fights between the guards and the thieves. Security was unfortunately of no use. Each dropped down, mercilessly beaten close to death, their skills were not even close to the thieves that seem to be trained as professional assassins. Standing out to become a hero was totally not of a good idea. It was too risky. Haruka! Come back, you idiot! One's life is far more greater than the even most valuable jewel in the whole world.

The agent had reached them in time. Haruka was facing the goon's leader, his face covered with black cloth. Michiru stayed beside Haruka. If they were too fight, it was her duty to die first, no, it was her duty to protect Haruka at all cost.

"Return the dagger!" Haruka shouted at him.

The other men were about to attack the couple when their leader stopped them. He wrapped the dagger up and put it in his inner pocket. For some reason, he was approaching the two civilians who stood slowly, with every step he readied his gun. His eyes were all too evil to understand.

Every second, death came close to the two women. Michiru was already prepared. She sighted a gun who was lying near the dead bodies of the security inches away from her. She only needed seconds to counter his attack but it was Haruka's safety that she was scared to death of. Enemies were everywhere. Rationally speaking, they were outnumbered. But only one sign was enough, one sign for the perfect time.

The man stood infront of them as he faced Haruka. "This is so good that I find you here, Haruka." He pointed the gun to her head. "Now we don't have to worry on finding you."

In unison with her surprise from the words, Michiru quickly pushed his gun up just in time it shot. Rolling to get the weapons from the dead, Michiru evade every shot there was. It was not the time to think. She sharply shot the enemies one by one. Michiru took cover and journeyed her eyes to search for Haruka.

Haruka was fighting a manual combat with the goon's leader but it could never be denied that she was losing. Actually, she was not fighting at all, she was spending all of the time defending with only one purpose, to get the dagger as soon as possible. 

Michiru couldn't wait to take matters in her own hands. But more men came down endlessly. The civilians who witnessed the theft were found nowhere. The whole room turned into a bloody battlefield. Michiru was more worried than ever for Haruka. Weren't the thieves just there for the dagger? And now they are after Haruka! If they were really the same people who tried to kill them days ago, then their lives will be even more priced than the value of the dagger. She couldn't wait to lay her hands on the person responsible for all of this violence, this gore, bloodshed. She couldn't wait to know the enemy's ultimate objective. She couldn't wait to know the enemy! Rushing out from where she shielded herself, she went to Haruka's battle, shooting the remaining men above, below, at her level on who she could caught an eye. A helicopter already came preparing for the thieves' departure but in the situation at that moment, their boss was the only person it waited for. All were dead.

She was about to shot the man but she ran out of bullets. Damn it! Her hands were her hope now. Using on a surprise attack, she quickly swept him off his feet, taking on the chance of what was open of him, concentrated with his fight with the blond. He fell and loosen his mask. Haruka quickly grabbed the opportunity of removing immediately the dagger from his clothes. Both backed off away from him, posing to hope a fair fight. 

"Now, enough with the action and let's try to use words, shall we?" Michiru panted but still retained her cheerful look. She didn't know whose victory will be celebrated. Her cheerfullness was not anything like that. It was just how she fought her battles. "Who are you, who sent you, and how did you know Haruka?"

The man slowly stood up. The black cloth that once covered his face then fell revealing fully his identity, ensuring the answers to her questions, a one step revelation of her mission.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Chapter 7

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 7

The mask fell down.

Haruka's eyes widened in disbelief. "This is impossible. It couldn't be." She stepped back in distrust. "Why? Why? Why? President Mamoru Chiba?"

Michiru froze in shock. "The president of the research institute wants to kill Haruka and destroy METS?"

Mamoru gave off a sinister smile with a devilish gaze. The line from the helicopter dropped down infront of them. "I'm not yet through with you!" Mamoru was pulled up, his evil laughs and sharp words echoed the room in ruins. 

The two froze at their place. It was indeed a huge shock. 'Why does Mamoru want to kill Haruka? Why does he want to destroy METS at the same time sponsored its research? But wasn't Mamoru the one who hired Michiru to protect METS? Everything doesn't make sense at all.' 

Michiru was still staring above at the helicopter slowly disappearing away from the crashed hole in the roof. Just then, a slight disturbance occurred on the other side of the room. Haruka noticed him quickly, one last enemy standing wounded who was about to fire a single shot toward her company. Witfully, Haruka kicked a gun to her hand and ran grabbing Michiru away from the target with her other hand pointing the pistol to the enemy as Michiru mutually supported the gun, pulling the trigger, finally releasing a couple of shots, hitting directly the enemy dead. Both fell to the ground.

The shorter woman could feel the cushion given to him by this other woman who gave her support. Haruka felt so soft as Michiru landed her back unto the doctor and somehow, she was happy, involuntarily, she was happy that it was Haruka. It was like a sudden short dream that she thought wouldn't happen. For a moment, they acted in unison.

The authorities finally came rushing into the museum and some stayed outside armed with heavy artillery. 

The heavy countless footsteps of running toward the scene became louder to the victims' ears. Both women stood up, each with different thoughts. Michiru was relieved that the whole thing was over and the police would finally come to aid them. 

"We have to get out of here!" Haruka was nothing like the agent. Her words were all coated in urgency.

"Why? The authorities ar... " Michiru couldn't even finished her statement as the blond quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to run opposite of where the authorities might be. For some reason, the victims looked awefully like the culprit and Michiru just couldn't understand the whole thing. With not much choice, her feet only succumb to her assignment's wishes while her lips remained sealed with the sudden turn of events, running out the back door of the museum and the reality of how her hand was held tightly under Haruka's caress.

Across the museum's rear was the vast city park and Michiru could feel the relief Haruka had given off seeing such huge place just covered in trees and grass. The blond's pace quickened some more as both entered the mini-jungle amidst the city. Michiru wasn't sure of anything as of now and the only thing that she was certain about was them hiding from the authorities, hiding in the vastness of the nature's chaotic scenery, her running feet breaking every twigs and her eyes trapped inside the hue of pure green. Why were they running? She didn't know. She totally didn't know.

Finally, after reaching of what it seem to be the heart of the city park, Haruka stopped and sought support for her body from the tree. Her pantings were loud enough for Michiru's auditory nerves. 

Michiru panted a little. "What the heck are you doing?" Her voice sounded like a suppressed hysteria. "Why exactly are we running?"

Haruka's mouth was still gasping for breath, unable to answer no matter how she wanted to. But from what had happened, Michiru had the biggest doubts that all she would get again was nothing like a sense of ambiguity. She looked at the tall woman who stayed still with a body that seem to be ignorant of physical activity, slumbered down for like decades. Haruka may looked pitiful as of the moment, but such pitiness could only grow into a genuine concern on Michiru's part. Somehow, as days passed, she was feeling involuntary lighter for Haruka, the feeling she yearned for to happen but such was also the feeling she unexpectedly experienced. It was too early to ponder on some useless emotions. But deep inside her unconsciousness, she was afraid that the light feeling she planned for would grow into something beyond what she was aware of. 

"No way! What is that?" Her thoughts broke as she set her eyes on the thing Haruka had been carrying. The long object wrapped in black cloth was very familiar. She knew exactly what it was but she prayed for the heavens that she was wrong in her thoughts. "You didn't, did you?"

Haruka was silent but such silence perfectly answered her question.

"You took it?" Michiru's voice rumbled on against the peacefulness of the leaves and the songs of the tiny birds. "For goodness sake, why do you have to take the dagger?" If only she could scream, scolding the woman infront of her eyes. What was she doing? Taking that dagger had made their situation worse. Now, not only the bad guys sought for them but the authorities as well. But who exactly are the bad guys now? Things seem to get worse by the minute for Michiru. For someone who was only informed of her responsibility of guarding METS, taking the consequences of such responsibility were too much to handle. She didn't know how much she could take of what it seems to be a terrible nightmare.

Michiru calmed herself. She assured herself that there's always an end to such things and she was certain that sooner, her assignment would end. She couldn't wait to receive updates from Taiki. Surely, she didn't want to go any further in this assignment, such assignment could only lead her to insanity, not to mention being treated unfairly. She didn't even know the reason why she was doing such abominable task. Her thoughts could only derive a conclusion -- she should leave Haruka and METS once and for all. What's left now was to tell the doctor her decision.

Haruka straightened herself and faced Michiru. She, too, had formed a decision. "I will tell you what METS really is!"

The gray chopper landed on top of a luxurious building. Mamoru quickly went out accompanied by a henchman who was the only one left to escape with him from the failure they experienced back in the museum. Written all over his face was the disappointment of not being to retrieve what was suppose to be retrieved at that time. The cost was too great, losing a great number of men, and almost getting caught. It was a frightful experience. But inside him lit the burning rage.

He reached the building's penthouse just meters away from the landing point of the helicopter. There was a bit of hesitance to open the door but he managed to enter. The neatly furnished room was dim from the unlighted flourescents and the flowy curtains restricting the brightness of the sun. 

At the center of the room was a man seated facing directly at Mamoru. "Where is the dagger?" Only a silhouette can be caught up of the man. The voice though gentle seem to echo the whole room. Judging by Mamoru's reaction, surely this gentle-voiced man was a person worth respecting at, a person to be afraid about.

"I'm sorry, sir. It was a failure." Mamoru finally confessed honestly to his leader.

"Oh I see." The man wasn't surprise at all. He paused for a moment, pondering on some things before he could say another. "So, what happened?"

"Haruka and Michiru was there."

"The METS team, ey?" He stood up and fixed himself a drink. "I told you that they would be a problem. But anyway, it's good that they showed up."

"Yes! So, shall I dispose of them now, sir?"

The silhouette shook its head. "No. Not yet." He sipped a little from his cup. "There will be a perfect time for them..." A smile formed. "...soon."

Michiru and Haruka sat in an isolated café blocks away from the park. Both tried hard to never stand out from the crowd. The only thing that could prevent them from being fugitives was to hope that nobody recognized their presence back in the museum. But with Haruka's short heroic act, a large doubt could be raised.

The blond drank a little of her tea. "President Chiba should be the last person I would suspect to be the enemy."

Michiru could agree no further yet now was not her time to talk. She continued to listen to the equally disturbed person across the table.

"If this is how he planned the project, he should have stopped us right from the very start then none of this could have happened. But instead, he supported our project right from the very beginning. How could he?" A lot had already happened. Haruka was pouring her disappointments, making herself finally transparent infront of Michiru. "The METS... Six months ago... President Chiba approved our research regarding METS. He promised to take us in and sponsor our project... The METS Project."

Michiru sensed Haruka's hesitance as she stopped and looked all worried at Michiru. The agent knew exactly the feeling Haruka must be going through at that moment, the sadness, the disappointments, and most of all the confusions on who to trust or who couldn't be trusted. Michiru reached out for Haruka's hand that was already a little shaky while holding her cup. The only thing that she could do for now that's close to assurance was a smile, a most caring smile.

Haruka closed her eyes to make a final decision, to reveal the secret of METS. "Actually, Setsuna was the sole pioneer of this project. She was the one who made the proposal to the Chiba Research Laboratory. And due to some circumstances, I supported Setsuna and showed interest on the research as well. Mamoru was the one who appointed Hotaru and Amy to join the team." She looked at Michiru with utmost sincerity. "This project, METS... is an abbreviation of this experiment. METS means the 'Mutation of an Egg To a Sperm.'"

For a moment, Michiru's eyes widened as her jaws locked on about the evolutionary undertaking this person she was with at that moment. The project's title was self-explanatory, obviously stating the whole thing. METS was not a so-so. METS was something that can even change the way of the planet. Her eyes locked themselves on Haruka as she realized the revolutionary effect of what she had been protecting all this time. 

Haruka continued. "We did some research and gather the most prominent data available. Michiru, turning an egg into a sperm is not impossible and the only thing to do it is through mutation. And there's one chemical in this planet that could do it."

"A chemical?"

"Yes. We were supposed to be working on producing that chemical. Our research team called it the "elixir". Amy was already on the verge of finding it. Unfortunately when the laboratory was attacked, all the information was lost."

"But didn't you retrieve something from the laboratory?"

"That was METS."

"METS?" Michiru tried to clarify things up. "I assume that the little sphere thing contained some 'experimental eggs'?" She wasn't actually sure on what she was saying. But it was a step of clearing things up.

Haruka nodded. The gloom on her face seem to fade gradually. "Inside it are tiny canisters that hold ample amounts of eggs for mutation. The subjects undergo five stages for the completion of the process."

"Wait a minute!" Michiru had just found a sudden realization. "If... if... this METS thing will push through... then... two women can now reproduce an offspring?"

Haruka gave off a slight smile. "Definitely!" Her face showing the likeness of a educator explaning to a persevering student. "When one egg becomes a sperm, all that sperm needs would be another egg to fertilize. And another life can be form!"

"Oh dear!" Michiru murmured silently. Now, she was feeling strangely uncomfortable with Haruka. Hearing such explanations totally burned down the barrier of genders. Male or female doesn't actually matter now. Everything was becoming weird. Now, she was feeling a weirder experience. Warm sensation seemed to accumulate in her cheeks. She was a little nervous. The worst thing that she could do was to blush infront of who she hoped to be the last person to see her pink cheeks. She got hold of herself. "So, what have you been doing in the motel?"

"I'm finishing the command programs for Stage 4 and 5."

Michiru remembered the sign from the LCD back in the motel. "So, Stage 2 was already done."

"Yes. Actually we started on 56 experimental eggs. The "Cooling Process" was the first stage. This is done to somehow compress and reduce a little bit of the egg's size. The more its molecules are compressed, the more they would be easily manipulated. Only 40 was compatible with the process for the first stage but with the sudden impact from the lab accident a week ago, only 18 recently passed the second stage. This was the "Heating Process". This is to govern the expansion of the molecules. Being compressed then expanded after enhanced the particles' flexibility and increase their rate of survival to pass the 3rd, 4th, and finally the 5th stage."

"Are you putting me on, doctor?" Michiru posed a great doubt. "The processes you presented are too contradictory. First, to cool then next heat up again? It doesn't make sense."

Haruka seem amused to Michiru's question. "What are you feeling right now?"

"What?"

"Just tell me, what are you feeling at this moment?"

"Well, I'm fine!"

"Good!"

Michiru's eyes stayed on Haruka as the blond slowly reached across grabbing Michiru's hand that once rested peacefully on the table. She looked at the doctor's hand placed firmly above her own. "Ummm... what are you doing?"

The doctor's fingers rested silently pressing Michiru's palm against the table gently with a weight just so right, with the feeling that was a little bit out of the ordinary. There was a moment's pause. For Haruka to be touching her, to be touching her for the first time, to be touching her gently for the first time, she didn't actually know how to react. The moment seem to be very long. 

She then watched the long fingers of Haruka as the other hand of the blond reached again and turned around the palm who once was rested on the table. Haruka's fingers softly glided and brushed lightly feeling the turned palm. The doctor's lips slightly smirked at the seated woman. "Just as I imagined, you grew cold."

The atmosphere was all too uncomfortable for Michiru especially that she had wavered earlier of the doctor's presence after hearing the truth of METS. She gulped down the tension that gradually built up upon the other person's touch. Yes, indeed she was officially feeling cold and the reason was absolutely obvious. The reason was Haruka. Did Haruka knew? Did Haruka predict for Michiru to react intensely upon such touch? The dilemma was all too disturbing. For now, Michiru commented at nothing, she thought at nothing, she couldn't think of anything. Her eyes followed Haruka's hands as they pulled her hand and softly wrapped it up inside Haruka's clasp then finally guiding them to the hot cup of tea. In there was a feeling of burning sensation against her palm from the heated cup and a different warmth on the back of her hand coming from Haruka's own vitality.

"Is your feeling now the same with how you feel when you said that you were fine?"

Michiru quickly pulled her hand back forcibly. The answer was 'no'. But she couldn't say it. How could she ever say it? The whole experiment was pure bias. Resided at the back of her mind were blurry realizations that clouded the search for the accurate result. Having Haruka herself to perform the proof on her was another story, a very different story. She remained silent.

Haruka didn't insist further to prove the process she had demonstrated. She continued to give the details. "In about 2 weeks, 3rd stage will be completed. Nanotechnology will be used and so for these programs I'm currently finishing. With proper instructions, the bots should perform a good task. After 3rd stage, 4th stage will begin. This starts the mutation process by using that chemical." There was a trace of regret that can be found on her face. "But synthetically producing the chemical is impossible right now. The only thing we could do is to naturally get it. The chemical, the Elixir is the source of life for the manipulated egg. It is the one who can make the mutation to take place. The elixir should be added right in the beginning of the 4th stage. If it couldn't be added, then the experimental eggs will depreciate rapidly with a 10 loss a day. The fifth stage is the "Cloaking stage" giving the final components such as a tail and things like that. But it is totally dependent of the 4th stage. Without the elixir, everything is useless."

Michiru had had it! She was already tired of listening and comprehending the scientific explanations. Knowing the nature of METS was already fine with her and hearing another scientific concept was the least thing she wanted to do at that moment. Her head was aching terribly not to mention all confused and emotionally disturbed. "So, where do you plan on staying now?" She just wanted to rest not to mention that she was already full to take on another topic on METS. Earlier, she was truly eager to know about it. But now, she wasn't sure. "We can't go back to the motel as of the moment. It's too risky. METS is there. The enemy might follow us. Today is still dangerous. Perhaps tomorrow will be safer."

The doctor agreed to the idea. She was desiring for rest as much as Michiru desired it. She looked around through the glass window and finally pointed on an old abandoned building across the street. "Now, how about that one?"

Michiru's heart sank looking at the building in wreckage. It was so unexpected of the doctor to choose an unusual place. It was not suppose to be her style, a doctor with a luxurious condo, cool bike, and never even sleep on the floor. Her face showed the disgust for the horrid place. The building was close to demolition and perhaps the only residents in there would be rats and roaches. But she was sure that it was a really good hiding place but not totally somewhere close to sanitary. She turned to Haruka who was staring at her and probably noticed undoubtly Michiru's worried face.

"Or perhaps you want to try that one!"

She brought her eyes to the other option that obviously came from Haruka's own concern to the disgusted agent. But the second alternative could just urge Michiru to sunk in again. "Another motel?"

"I said 'perhaps you want to try'".

Michiru weigh the two unpleasant alternatives. Abandoned building or love motel? Love motel or abandoned building? "Can't we choose another?" She was kinda sick of going to inappropriate places in this job.

"We can. I think there's a decent hotel somewhere. But we still have to walk a few more blocks... while carrying this dagger that I happened to take awhile ago."

At the words, Michiru quickly chose the love motel. The sooner they hide, the better. That day was the most crucial for them to be laid in the open. They opposes both the good and the bad. So far, it's the worst position to take. Well, what's the difference between love motels anyway. Besides, she had already sleep with Haruka on a single bed for days now. Nothing could be wrong.

Michiru looked at the small motel room. She remembered the man on the desk downstairs telling them that an 'Economy' room was smaller than the regular ones. She wanted to get a high-class room but the economy was the only one available. She pouted on the not-so-friendly luck and even snared at the receptionist when he crudely insulted her. 'So a woman like you have tastes for boring nerds. Gee this really adds up to my information, babe.' Hearing it could just make her blood boil. Of course primarily, she obviously was not attracted to geeks. But what can she do. Revealing the truth was not of her decision. 

She tried to forget the comment she received earlier and continued to survey the room. Everything seem to be well. At that moment, she wanted to relax for awhile. She put on a happy face and went to Haruka. "So, I think we can go back to The Court tomorrow." Her voice sounded cheerful. It's as if she erased her worries for METS nor the incident back in the museum but she was just being Michiru and nothing more. 

She looked at the blond who was all slightly bending over pondering deeply while staring at the wrapped dagger. How she had returned being cheerful so was Haruka being strangely odd again as if living in another part of the universe. "Hello?" She called for only to be ignored.

Pissed again, Michiru tried to reach and grab the dagger but Haruka was quite repulsive. Michiru's persistence tried to get the dagger no matter what, getting the thing that took Haruka's attention from her. But the tall woman didn't let her. Both struggled defending their own interests. They struggled, strangled their legs, lose their balance, and suddenly fell down.

Michiru rose. Her elbow accumulated a little pain she had used from supporting her fall but her other half of the bady fortunately was cushioned by Haruka. She looked at the woman beside her feeling a little dizzy and still on the verge of recovery. 

Slowly she crawled to Haruka's face. Knowing Haruka more gave Michiru the impression that the blond was a little amusing in her own way. She looked at her directly and smiled as she pointed upon the nose's tip of the woman under her. "My my! You still are slow, aren't you?" She reached out across to the object they were in feud about. 

Michiru sat straightly smiling at her victory and at Haruka who laid helpless seeing the seated woman unwrapping the dagger inch by inch. "Now... let's examine closely this this.... Hector's dagger."

"It's Heichzig's dagger!"

"Whatever!" She finally opened it and it glowed from the precious stones and shiny metal. Her eyes widened in amazement. Looking at the dagger so close was so different than looking at it from afar. With such beauty that she was seeing, she swore she could have taken it herself too. The dagger emitted an unexplanable charm that cultivates temptation to steal such priceless artifact. Hesitantly, she prepared herself in a sacred ritual to touch the wondrous object.

Drowned in perplexing surprise, she froze upon the lock of her hand to the dagger's handle. There... was a memory, a realization, a vivid remembrance feeling of the cold metal against her warm skin. 'This is... This dagger... This is the dagger from my dream!'

TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Chapter 8

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 8

Michiru opened her eyes and cleared her vision setting it enhancely on Haruka's sleeping face. Surprised, she gasped out of the bed. She stood up quickly away from the sleeping person. Her head ached a little from the various information she forcefully compressed in her brain Haruka had given her yesterday and it was the same information that made her all uncomfortable being with Haruka, being all jumpy early in the morning, being nervous from time to time.

She looked at Haruka sleeping. It was the second time she saw the doctor asleep. Haruka was not a dangerous person. She was just an ordinary scientist, well-educated, and well-cultured. There was no way she could be nervous about. But after hearing the details of METS was disturbing, so ever disturbing. Is being with her for the past few days more or less the same as with being a guy? And sh...sh... share constantly a single bed with a man? She rushed to the bathroom and washed her face. 'Michiru, wake up, will ya? Pull yourself together!!!' Thinking like that was not good. It should be stopped. She must be realistic and professional to handle the case. Besides, even if Haruka would be a man, she was definitely off from Michiru's guy standards. A geeky workaholic was never even her ideal candidate to her heart.

She got out from the bathroom and found Haruka standing by the room's doorway all ready to go. 

"Good that you are ready. I have somewhere for us to go." Haruka beckoned the fresh agent.

Michiru dropped her jaw upon seeing the well-prepared and ravishing stature of the doctor. This person was totally eccentrically amazing. 

After a few minutes of preparation, the two got out of the motel. Haruka had called a cab. Michiru unquestionably followed the doctor and put her whole trust on wherever might Haruka had lead them to. She was of no position to question the doctor. Besides, she was all too confused within herself to worry the things around her. She thought everything would be fine after taking METS lightly and ignoring her separate matters concerning the doctor but thinking of what happened last night, about the dagger made matters worse. 'What's up with the dagger anyway?' Just thinking of it made her body shiver. It was starting to spook her. Was it really the dagger from her dreams? She couldn't doubt it. The feeling was the same. Touching it gave her a hundred percent assurance. Slowly, things had been going crazy around her. Her responsibility seem to be increasing every second and she knew that Haruka was the reason yet the only one that can lead her out of the mystery.

The taxi stopped infront of a wide building. "Yesterday was the museum and now the national library?" Michiru sighed. "I hope you won't steal antique books here too." She jokingly whispered to the silent Haruka as they got out of the cab and went inside the building.

It wasn't Michiru's first time to enter the national library but it had been a long while since she visited the place. She continued to follow Haruka silently. As of now, she wanted to satisfy perfectly her work as the security of METS, this time, the security of Haruka and the security of the dagger. Her job was not about being lawful but being loyal to what was assigned to her. So, she conformed to the temporary ownership of the dagger to the scientist. All she wanted now was to worry what was currently going on and not what's going to happen.

The two reached the periodicals section. Michiru waited patiently at a table while the scientist pulled up some drawers to scan mags and various papers. Michiru stayed to be quiet and grabbed on the morning paper. The headline was printed boldly. 'Heichzig's Dagger Stolen by 2 Thieves'! Michiru quickly turned down the paper. The feeling of guilt was eating up her spirit. She looked at Haruka who was all busy looking for something. She caught an eye to the long rod inserted at the back along with her tuck-in shirt. The wrapped thing was so obvious but on how Haruka calmly carried it lead people to never even expect it to be the stolen dagger. She glanced on the librarian who was also busy writing on something while two other people were minding their own work sitting quietly in separate tables. 

Haruka dropped down a bunch of subscription scientific magazines on the table. Michiru observed eagerly the scientist across the table. Observing the scientist was the perfect past-time. But actually, she couldn't help to be curious. "What are you looking for?"

"Something!"

Duh! Michiru pouted at the doctor but Haruka was too busy to notice her face. Looking ever so nosy, she put her elbows on the table. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I want to know more about 'Heichzig's Dagger'. Can you tell me about it?"

Haruka paused at her work and looked up to Michiru. 

Michiru continued. "And why are you so interested in this dagger that you really had to take it?" She innocently talked to Haruka. "After METS, the dagger is the second object that made you so excited. I was wondering on what it is in that dagger." She was prepared to know another truth. What really is the dagger for Haruka? And more importantly, what really is the dagger for Michiru?

Haruka opened wide a whole spread of a magazine. She handed the opened article to Michiru. "Heichzig's Dagger... every archaeologist's dream."

The article read about an archaeologist that found the dagger a week ago. Haruka began to talk. "Heichzig's dagger is the closest thing that could link us up to the "Elixir"." She sat uprightly across Michiru. "The 'elixir' is commonly known to archaelogists as 'Heichzig's Blood'. We, the researchers, prefer to call it 'elixir'. Heichzig was once a powerful deity centuries ago. Everybody thought that it was all a myth. That's why finding the dagger made it the discovery of all time. Even myself thought it to be impossible to find traces of Heichzig but now, this is different. Knowing the location of where the dagger was found will lead us to know the location of the blood itself. That's why, we have to know who found the dagger."

"But the museum curator said yesterday that the archaeologist refused himself to be known, right?"

"Yes. But we have to try. This is the only natural way to get the 'elixir' for the project. Heichzig's blood has unexplanable contents that could give a truly special reaction to the eggs, a truly supernatural reaction to the eggs. We have to get it."

"You said the elixir is a centuries-old blood so won't it be drained by this time?" Michiru gave off a doubtful smile. "We're looking for a liquid matter, right?"

"The 'elixir' is far from ordinary. It cannot be even compared to the 'fountain of youth'. I know that it is somewhere. I just have to find it. For Setsuna's, Ami's, and Hotaru's sake."

Michiru was surprise on hearing Haruka's words for her dead comrades. She was sure that Haruka was only concern to the project. But now she realized that Haruka was living on for the project because of her dead comrades. Now, she was more prepared to help the blond. "So, what do we do now?"

"All the articles involving the dagger didn't mention about the archaeologist who found it. It should have been easier for us to seek for his help in finding the blood."

"Wait a minute," Michiru pointed on a paragraph on an article handed to her earlier ago. "It says here that the dagger was founded in the island of Pricily." She smiled to the doctor. "It's not much of a good information but I'm sure this would be a great help for us."

Haruka got hold of the article Michiru once read. "I guess this is a good first step." She examined every words written on the paper hoping to find more evidence to the excavation site but nothing could be found.

"Another thing, doctor, aren't you going to return the dagger now?"

"I can't." Haruka secured the dagger on her waist. "Too risky. We don't want the enemies to get their hands on this dagger. Besides, if Heichzig's blood is capable of giving life, we don't know what this dagger yields for us."

Michiru passively conformed to Haruka's decision. She got no choice but to cooperate. Haruka wrote the excavation location on a memo and placed it securely in her pocket. Michiru remembered her temporary home, The Court where METS rests, and then amidst her memories, she remembered Seiya. She remembered the party she was suppose to attend tonight. There was a little trace of disappointment in her system. The party was supposed to be something to look forward to. Now, she continued in minding the restless blond. The next words Michiru anticipated were for them to go to Pricily and find the blood. It was her work but still, after getting a step in finding the information they sought, she was anxious to go to Seiya's party.

"So..." Haruka finally began to form her itineraries as she fixed her glasses. "How about we get ourselves ready for..." She carried her eyes unto Michiru. "...tonight's party."

Michiru's eyes glistened with joy. "So you remembered?"

Haruka's face didn't actually show a trace of apathy to what Michiru was feeling but still, Michiru could feel the sensitivity of Haruka's unique character. 

"To get ourselves ready means... go on shopping, right?" Michiru asked in a joyous mood. She thought a few things. "You see... I don't really have something decent to wear." Looking Haruka from head to toe, she smirked a little. "And so do you...!"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing... just nothing." If she weren't just tactful, she could have sworn she'll be enumerating what's wrong with Haruka until dawn. "Let's just get a little fancy, ok?" Looking at Haruka again, she drew a vivid realization. Surely, she didn't want to go downtown accompanied by a ... umm... a rather unusual-looking person. It's too embarrassing. It would be pure insult on her standards of choosing friends. In this case... Michiru gulped a little with a worried face. ... Haruka is too manly to be a mere friend. She remembered the comment given by the receptionist back in the motel. Worse things might happen, people might mistakenly took Haruka to be her lover. 

Michiru woke herself again. Definitely, it won't certainly happen. "You're coming with me to shop, right?" She tried to be sensitive and discrete. "If you don't mind," Michiru wanted to approach the problem gently. "You really do stand out from the crowd. Ummm... Going in a public place like that might let the enemy spot us." She noticed Haruka posing a question look. "I want to change your appearance, if you don't mind."

"Well..." Haruka thought for awhile. "I guess it's ok." Slowly, she submissively stood straightly up infront of Michiru. 

Michiru examined closely Haruka's appearance. It won't be a hard job after all. Only a few touches here and there then everything will be fine. Michiru untucked Haruka's shirt and unrolled the crumpled sleeves. A smile formed across her face. There was a little improvement now. She got rid of the tie that once held tight Haruka's neck and unbutton a few buttons. There, the blond was getting more loose by the minute. She brought her eyes unto Haruka's face hidden amongst the chaotic mess of various strands of hair and glared by the round glasses. "Can you sit down for awhile?" Michiru was pleased on how docile the doctor was at that very moment. Looking closely at the glasses and finally catching the presence of the eyes that lay hidden behind them, she slowly removed the frames. "Just as I thought, these are just reading glasses." She examined it. "You don't really have to wear this everytime." She returned to looking closely at Haruka's face, her face with the most beautiful eyes. Gently, she brought her fingers to comb back Haruka's hair, slowly revealing the beauty that once was hidden. She set aside the last strand that disturbed Haruka's facade. There, she was finally done.

Michiru stared endlessly to the creature she had created, the creature whom she thought never existed but now was staring back at her. Believing the person at her front to be Haruka was close to impossible. She outdone herself this time. She was totally pleased of what she did. She created a wonderful creature. Staring at the person again and again, she continued to appreciate her work. Haruka could really look 'cool' after all, totally cool and good-looking. 

"Excuse me?" Haruka rose. "We're done now, right?"

The agent brought the trance to reality. Was she really in a trance? For once, she thought she did... looking at Haruka? Of course, anyone who witness such incredible transition of appearance would actually be impressed. Now, the situation was becoming more uncomfortable. Haruka was already looking more virile infront of her eyes and it's all because of her. Yet earlier, she prayed to be more unattached on the doctor because of the confusions she had with METS. Haruka was nothing more but a woman who doesn't really have anything that of Michiru's interest. But somehow, she kept on pondering a question. Why was she slowly drawn to the eccentric doctor?

Haruka straightened her collar and her sleeves. "I have to say that this is really a little drafty." Worriedly, she turned to Michiru. "Do I really look OK with this?"

If only she could succeed in hiding perfectly her smile, then her blush will at least subside. "Yes, you look very good."

Haruka looked uncomfortably worried. Perhaps she had never been more loose than what she was back in high school. Being a scientist had a different world now and to break free from the world and mingle with the unscientific commoners, to mingle with Michiru was a different story. Certainly, this was a new challenge on her part. "Well then, let's go."

The foreign air that enveloped the two was more disturbing to begin with as both of them left the library. Michiru pulled herself together as she couldn't help but think her uncontrollable conclusion that was mixed with a little bit of anxiety and disappointment. 'Just great, my first date of the year.'

Together, they strided to the busy streets of downtown Tokyo. The chain of boutiques that lined at the sides each beckoned Michiru's gaze. The displays looked very pretty. The whole place was close to fantasy and she just couldn't keep herself from tasting the shopping haven. Quickly, she grabbed Haruka's arm , pulling the blond to the first shop on the block. Michiru was like living again the childish excitement she had for the small things.

"Wait here, ok?" Michiru left Haruka near the entrance of the Italian Clothing Boutique. She unhesitantly dashed through the various clothes on display. The thrill of looking at garments and selecting them was truly uncomparable. But still, she was aware, she was still aware of the presence that gave her the uneasiness from her companion despite the remoteness of each other. Hiding herself from the stack of dresses, she slipped an eye to the person she left awhile ago. There, was Haruka... and a saleswoman? She observed silently the two. Somehow, a conversation was taking place between the two. The saleswoman was quite friendly to the scientist despite of Haruka's seriousness. As a matter of fact, the saleswoman was quite too friendly. But Haruka sure was feeling a little uncomfortable in the other woman's company. 

Michiru was a little amused on seeing every reaction Haruka made and her restless way of standing while talking. If she could get it right, Haruka was never been good in talking to strangers. She smiled slyly discovering a weakness of her subject. 

Not a minute too soon, Haruka finally called on to Michiru. At last... the doctor couldn't take it anymore. Michiru had always been thinking of how ignorant the doctor was in terms of socialization. Haruka could at least be more friendly without Michiru. But she finally called on some reinforcements. 

Michiru went up close to the two. "Hello!"

For some reason, Haruka immediately put her arm around Michiru's waist as she pulled the shorter woman close to her. 'What's going on?' Michiru could only stare at Haruka with a question look only to see the tall woman smirking on the saleslady. "As you can see... I already have someone." Haruka quickly lead Michiru to exit the store. Turning around to the employee, she waved a hand. "Maybe next time will be fine."

The agent was left in awe. She turned to Haruka. "What the heck is going on?" She nervously broke free from the strong grasp she had on her waist. "I was not even done yet on that store!"

Haruka continued to walk silently hiding her hands to herself, inside her pockets. "I'm not used to this." She murmured loudly beside Michiru. "As I've always been, I never like women who flirts." Her walk was slower than usual. "She was too obvious to begin with. She was too bothersome and insisted that we should get to know each other better." 

Now that Michiru thought of it, eversince they left the library, young girls had been staring at Haruka. The girls somehow involuntarily turned towards her. Michiru looked at Haruka closely again. In truth, Haruka was really good-looking, a model of masculinity. It couldn't be helped for girls to stare at her or even flirt at her. 

"I'm sorry that I used you like that." Haruka stopped to look down directly at the agent. "You didn't mind, did you?"

Of course she mind! But her mouth lied. "No, it's ok." She talked softly to herself. "Besides, it's part of the job description."

"Good! Then, shall we continue to that other side?"

Michiru nodded and smiled while keeping up to Haruka's pace. The day was still early yet alot of things seemed to happen already. And the shopping spree will undoubtedly continue. 

Michiru thought to herself of something that somehow enhanced her amusingly joyous mood even more. She grinned at the thought. In the short moment, she belonged to somebody.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Chapter 9

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 9

The grand door opened to a very exquisite party. The place was close to be a mansion. Smooth music accompanied the atmosphere as Haruka and Michiru entered elegantly. Haruka looked dashing without the glasses and in a freshly combed hair matched with a dark blue suit. Michiru appeared perfect in a gentle blue-colored long gown. Everyone's attention reverted to the couple for a second.

Michiru's eyes journeyed throughout the vast room to search for the host, Seiya. Numerous couples were dancing sweetly at the center while others lined at the sides attending serious conversations. 

"Looking for Seiya?" Haruka glanced at the shorter woman.

"No!" Michiru didn't want to sound cheap, going to the party just to look for a man. Ofcourse, the fact was she didn't actually want to admit the truth. "I'm looking for Rei."

"Hmmm..." Haruka lead themselves near the buffet. "Didn't it really come to your mind that the reason why Seiya took over the motel is because Rei isn't here anymore?"

Michiru paused for awhile and looked at the emotionless person at her side. Was that true? Then the reason why she saw Rei crying was because she was leaving. 

Haruka returned Michiru's stare. "You looked surprise." She put both her hands in her pockets as she just stood watching the other people in the room. "It doesn't matter now, right? Besides, I'm good at sensing liars. Don't worry, I'll help you look for Seiya."

The agent snapped back. "Excuse me? So, you really think that I came here just to look for Seiya?" Although it was the truth, she had pride. "I too, doctor, am concerned with the person who I met first eversince residing in that motel." She posed a threatening eye. "You didn't do something to that nice girl now, did you?"

Michiru's accusation struck the doctor in reflex. "Now, what on earth can I do to Rei?" She sighed. "If only you can use that accusation skill of yours to find out who our real enemy is."

"Pretty good of you to change the topic like that. But I saw you and Rei the other day."

The doctor remained silent.

"Rei was crying."

"I didn't do anything to her."

"Then, why was she crying?"

"Because she had to leave."

"Really?" Michiru's voice was full of doubt. "And she chose you to cry over upon instead of her brother."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Your side of the story doesn't make sense at all."

"If you don't believe any of the words I'm saying, then why do you still bother to ask me?"

"Sheesh..." Michiru could almost give up. "You're one heck of a stubborn person, aren't you?"

"I only say what I can say." Haruka remained stiff and continued observing the crowd across them. "What kind of answer are you exactly looking for?"

"Your past with her!"

"My past?"

"Hello?!" Michiru was through at giving hints. "Your past! What was your relationship to Rei?"

"Relationship?"

"For goodness sake, Haruka. That girl loves you for quite a long time already!"

Michiru's direct statements didn't seem to have an effect at Haruka at all. Instead, the blond remained irresponsive in terms of emotions. "Why are you so concern with those things anyway?"

"Aarrghh..." Michiru was running low in patience. She called for a glass of champagne to wash away her growing annoyance.

Haruka noticed Michiru getting a drink for herself. She signalled the waiter. "Do you have coffee?"

Michiru could almost choke the liquid in her throat. "You want coffee?"

The waiter looked confuse. "I just see what I can do, sir."

"Thank you."

Michiru tried to suppress her laughter with a giggle.

"It's good that you're feeling good now." Haruka commented. "You are a very easy-going person, you know."

Michiru stayed silent drenching her lips with the smooth liquid to bath her mouth.

Haruka continued. "I told you before. I treat love as an unnecessary incidental feeling in life. I don't think I need to love in order to live. Love is not living. Living is not love."

Michiru smiled amused. She was about to say something when Seiya suddenly came out from the crowded floor. 

He headed toward the two women. "Haruka and Michiru, thank you very much for acknowledging my invitation. Welcome to my party. You two look fantastic." He turned to Haruka. "My sister had just told me everything about you. Thank you very much for taking good care of her especially when she was still in high school."

"That's no problem." Haruka looked so dignified. "So, is your sister still in the party?"

"No, she left for London early this morning."

"I see."

"So Michiru, how are you?" Seiya turned to Michiru.

"I'm good." Michiru smiled.

"How about a dance?"

The line that Michiru longed for to hear the whole night had been finally asked by the only guy she originally planned to be with. She hid her undying excitement to herself as she signalled in a joyous questioned look for her employer's affirmation.

Haruka's eyes were cold at first but then she quickly nodded with no care.

The music was slow and how Michiru's arms rested upon Seiya's shoulder were supposed to be romantic and perfect for the woman's hungry heart. The sways, Seiya lead by his gentle feet, were supposed to carry her off her feet. Michiru sensed the different atmosphere. Why couldn't she feel anything?

"I hope Haruka is alright leaving her like that." Michiru murmured to herself.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

Michiru looked up surprised on how her voice was loud enough for Seiya to reply. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have a habit of talking to myself actually."

"It's no problem." Seiya continued to smile. "I found it rather interesting."

Michiru smiled. "Well, at least there's one person who knows how to compliment another. If only Haruka would at least know the meaning of that word. She's a complete pain, you know."

"Your cousin?"

There was a jumpy expression on Michiru's face. "Oh yes, my cousin." To remember, the identities that she and Haruka had posed to the motel personnel were them being cousins running away from family problems. Meeting Seiya like this was not even part of her assignment and how she began to have a crush on the person was purely personal. She almost forgot all about her mission. "She's kinda bossy really. But she can also be compared to a kid in another aspect though. Well, I can't really explain. I don't really know much about that woman."

"I see."

"As a matter of fact, most of our conversations end up in an argument. Although, I don't think that she meant to argue with me but she's a real stuck-up sometimes. A little weird, if I may add."

"I see what you mean."

"Do you know that i even mistook her as a man when we first met?"

"Well, I don't really blame you for that."

"Yeah." Michiru glanced at the sides catching an eye of Haruka who was already holding a coffee mug.

The blond was watching the couple dancing while sipping her drink minutes after another.

"And this is the first time I know a person who drinks coffee during parties." Michiru continued. "What a pitiful person."

"Hmmm..." Seiya slowed his pace even more. "You know Michiru, for a pitiful person, she sure does have a pretty good fan." He smiled implying a hidden conclusion to her. "You've been talking about your cousin for minutes already."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that." Michiru could almost kill herself. Here was a chance of a lifetime and all she did was talk about that stupid scientist. "This is so embarrassing."

"It's alright." Seiya gently lifted her chin. "If you don't mind, I want to know more about you."

This was it. Michiru nodded. "Well, I'm really just your average kind of lady that you see in your neighborhood." She smiled. She couldn't really tell that she was a special individual highly-capable of killing a human in one blow. The conversation was doomed. There was no way for her to continue talking about herself. "Come to think of it, where's your hometown?"

"Our main family resides far south of here."

"By the way, why did you suddenly took over the motel? Is the departure of Rei got something to do with you or just plain plans of hers?"

"The truth is that I already got bored of my personal career so I just suddenly got this urge to manage this business. Besides, I'm the eldest and having this kind of business is not really fit for a girl like Rei to handle. Although, maybe in the near future, Rei would permanently acquire ownership of this business but for the meantime, I want her to enjoy life more and perhaps..." Seiya gave off a sweet smile. "...look for a special someone?" He stared complete unto Michiru's eyes. "Just as what I'm looking for right now."

His stare conveyed perfectly what he was meaning to tell unto the agent. Yes, the mutual feeling that Michiru anticipated to have will finally reveal its existence. It was happiness, no doubt. Happiness will surely follow upon hearing such hint. 

Seiya paused and brought his face down. "And I found this very beautiful being I've ever seen." He stroke a strand of hair away from Michiru's cheek.

Michiru felt the hovering presence. She felt it. Yes, it was hovering but somehow, the mood was far from being synchronized to her internal chemistry. Where was the happiness? Seiya's face was already an inch away from hers, his sturdy palms felt human enough against her own skin. It was the perfect time to feel excitement and romance. He was supposed to be romantic, right?

But no matter what, she couldn't lie to herself. Michiru moved and looked away. Seiya might look nice and feel nice but he was no good to complement Michiru's uncontrollable emotions. He was supposed to be the perfect guy. But there were just some things that she couldn't command her feelings to be forced unto something. No matter how one conditioned the mind, still, the emotions would resist and make the whole being suffer in hell. "I'm sorry, Seiya." She knew that she was about to do a hurtful thing. "But, I too thought..." Her lines could only be build in fragments. "Well, I think I thought wrong. I can't explain. I'm sorry." Staying with the man was futile. It could just hurt her more. She had to leave. No matter how she thought that he was supposed to be the one, her heart was resisting to its limits. And letting her plans and feelings to fight inside a single system was all too disturbing and painful. 

She must have been the most cruel woman in the whole world leaving a wonderful man behind like that. But she couldn't help it. She thought wrong about Seiya. Somehow, she was unfair to her feelings.

She hurried back to where she left Haruka. She wasn't sure whether to tell the doctor or not. For the past few days, Haruka was the only person she formally interact with. No wonder, it was the only topic she could ever raised when starting a conversation with another person. Having to be with that person for that time and condition would at least consider their relationship to be the best of friends. Could she really dare herself to tell Haruka what happened? To tell Haruka as a best friend would?

Reaching the place, Michiru's eyes searched for the coffee-drinking woman. But Haruka was nowhere in sight. Where the heck was Haruka anyway? She was certain that she just saw her a minute ago. Could it be the enemy? Now, Michiru was feeling scarily nervous already. If something bad had happened to Haruka, she would never forgive herself. She was on a 24/7 assignment yet she had to take a break just to fulfill her personal desires which in turn were nothing but damn trash. Cold sweat was lingering upon her forehead as she rushed through the party searching corners upon corners for at least Haruka's shadow. 

Finally looking on the last corridor, the agent found the scientist. Haruka was with a girl in the barren place. Michiru went closer recognizing the other person. She was Minako, one of The Court's personnel.

"Haruka, you idiot!" Michiru furiously hurried to Haruka.

Minako smiled to the two before quickly leaving them as they were.

"So you finished the dance already?" Haruka looking so calm turned to Michiru. "You know, it's really rude to call people 'idiots'."

Michiru did an evil eye. "Well, excuse me. But if only you had stayed on that place where I left you. Then, I never would have gone through all the troubles on looking all over for you like crazy."

"First and foremost, I didn't remember you telling me to stay put. Second, I'm not your dog that you would easily command to."

Michiru just stayed silent. Her heart had just calmed itself from its fear of the lost Haruka. She couldn't even rebut the scientist as of now. Seeing Haruka safe and sound was pure relief on her part and she could never be happier than that. 

Haruka changed the tone of her voice feeling guilty of the troubles she had caused. "Actually, I asked Minako to secure for us tickets to Pricily. To save you the trouble of asking a million questions about it, I'll tell you the details now. Pricily is where the dagger was found. Hopefully, we will be able to find Heichzig's blood there too. Minako was able to go online at the last minute and save us reservations for tomorrow's cruise. We will get our tickets at the dock. So, we have to leave early tomorrow. At dawn to be exact for us to catch up to the ferry. It will be a long cruise. Three days will be the longest duration before we reach Pricily. I'm looking forward to it and for you to secure METS." Haruka posed a question look to Michiru. "Are you alright?"

Michiru was drowned in a trance eversince recovering from the adrenalin rush. She could only listen to Haruka and nothing more, she could only look at her, she could only be silent at Haruka hearing her question, 'are you alright?' There was only one response to make. A response she felt seeing this beautiful figure infront of her. This was the response, a response without words, a walk to the tall person, bringing her face up, thinking nothing but only to be near to this calm face, and slowly putting her lips against the lips above hers. And so, this was Michiru's heart's command.

Michiru knew it wasn't right but how in the world can't it be right if it felt so damn good with her heart finally racing in excitement with just a touch of this soft membrane. Though it wasn't right, in her heart, she could make it right.

The shorter woman pulled away and very slowly opened her eyes savoring the sweetness of the dream turned reality. Clearing her vision completely, she yearned for the sight of the person she shared the kiss. "Haruka?" Her eyes revealed only an empty space. She looked down only to find a motionless body. "Haruka!"

The scientist had fainted.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	10. Chapter 10

The Project 

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 10

Mamoru received the wine glass brought to him.

"They are going to Pricily." The man infront of Mamoru sipped a little from his glass. "They thought that they could find the Heichzig's blood easily." His grip tightened. "Well, I can't let that happen."

Mamoru traced his gaze to the other man who was looking outside the window bathing in the moon's rays. "Sir, what do you suggest we do?" Mamoru remained covered in the darkness of the room.

"It's been quite a long time already. I'm sure Ms. Kaioh has already relived her memories. If not, then we could just simply say that all we did were just futile, am I right?" He seemed to smile calming himself down. "Kill Dr. Tenoh but make sure Ms. Kaioh isn't harmed." He gave off a deep sigh. "Ms. Kaioh will always be mine."

"How about the METS, sir?"

"Destroy it!"

Mamoru nodded. "Consider it done." He quickly left the room.

The man gently smelled the flowy brandy in his glass. "It's time to pay what you owe me in the past."

Michiru yawned while carrying the two duffel bags up on the ship. She looked so tired to make even one more step to climb aboard the ship. Haruka was holding tightly the METS and its other peripheralias. The port was still covered with fog from the cold atmostphere of dawn and other people considered to be tourists were busy making a lot of hustles early in the morning.

"Michiru!"

Michiru was already aboard the ship when somebody called out to her. It took her awhile to recognize the man from the hazy atmosphere. "Is that you, Seiya?"

Michiru left the bags and went down to the man who was panting continuously from catching up to her.

"Good thing I still made it." Seiya curled his body putting his hands on his knees to support himself. "You actually left without saying goodbye."

Michiru blushed a little. "Do I need to?"

"Umm..." Seiya became silent for awhile. "Well, I mean, umm... good thing Minako told me that you and Haruka are leaving today. I'll still see you, right?"

"Ummm... I guess so."

"When will you be back?"

"I really don't know." Michiru was really uncomfortable to face him again. After what she did last night, she actually deserted him on the dance floor. For Seiya to feel as if nothing had happened, he must be a very good person. Now, she felt horrible treating this man infront of her unjustly. But, she couldn't help it if her feelings toward him were not strong enough.

Seiya looked a little disappointed. "Well anyway, here." He grabbed Michiru's hand and gave her his cellphone. "Please accept this. It's the only way I can talk to you."

"Seiya, I can't..."

"Please..." Seiya had a very worried look.

Michiru knew that giving Seiya a little bit of flame of hope could only lead to worse cases. Primarily, it's not fair to Seiya. She looked up to the ship and see Haruka looking down on them. Last night, she was sure she did a very rebuttable decision. But right now, she was not regretting it. She looked back to Seiya. She smiled and nodded. "I appreciate your concern. I'm accepting this as a good friend would."

Seiya didn't look bothered from Michiru's words. Perhaps he was right there to be a friend from the very beginning after all.

Michiru went back to the ship.

Haruka looked stiffer than ever. Fixing her glasses, Haruka looked at Michiru from head to toe as if she was a stranger. She grunted affirming Michiru's presence again with her.

The ship was a medium-sized cruising vessel. The two walked slowly through the narrow hallway.

Haruka got out the tickets from jacket. "I only have one cabin for the two of us. We've been sleeping in one room for days already so I assumed you won't mind." She looked at the different cabin numbers they passed on the hallway searching for their own cabin.

Michiru remained silent. She couldn't ignore the fact that she was feeling rather uncomfortable being with Haruka right now especially after the incident at the party. And the thought that Haruka had fainted after she did it. Remembering it was a little embarrassing. She wasn't sure if she could talk freely toward her companion during this cruise.

The scientist stopped infront of a door that read 'CABIN #26G'. Haruka went in first. The place was not really spacious. It got two beds, a cabinet and a dresser.

"You don't have to worry, now." Haruka cleaned the dresser and arranged the METS peripherals on it. "I got us a cabin with two beds. I'd love to get both of us single separate cabins but I need to cut-back our costs in order to finance our future expedition. Besides, I'm also paying for the accomodation of the people who'll be with us to help."

"More people?" Michiru had a question look.

Haruka finished setting up the project. "Yes, we'll be meeting them today. I arranged for them to be on the ship with us. We will meet them after we are done organizing these things."

"I see." Michiru took a glance on the experimental tubes that contained the eggs. "Do you mind if I see it up close?"

"No. Go ahead." Haruka gave her a way.

Michiru's eyes became amazed of the changing colors of the experiment. Second by second the tubes reflect the different spectrum of colors that god-knows-where they came from. Perhaps from the experimental eggs themselves. Or maybe because of the program Haruka had used on them. "How are they?"

"They are fine."

Michiru counted the remaining tubes. "Only fourteen? Didn't you say that eighteen passed the second stage."

"Unfortunately, some didn't survive. Stage 3 will be completed soon and if at that point of time Heichzig's blood won't be added to their substance now, the rate of survival will tend to diminish everyday. So, we need every bit of help we could get." Haruka sat down and pondered. "Time has become our enemy now. If we couldn't have Heichzig's blood on time, then all of these are useless."

Michiru sympathized wholeheartedly to the other woman. She could understand how Haruka must had felt toward the project. The experiment was more than work to her, it was more like her own life. Inside the sphere will grow different lives in the future. They were lives that Haruka will bring forth to the world. Tiny bubbles brought by the current connected from Haruka's laptop were forming inside the tubes. "Have you finished the programs for stage 4 and 5 already?"

"I finished stage 4. I'll try to finish stage 5 tonight. I was supposed to finish it yesterday. But I got a little distracted."

Michiru's heart stopped for a second. She was reminded again of what she did to the scientist that very night. Right now, she wasn't sure that to bring out the topic at that very moment would render her free from the guilt. It was worth the try. "Ummm..." To stammer or not to stammer, "... about last night at the party." Slowly she turned around facing Haruka who was sitting calmly on the bed. No debate was necessary, she was guilty. She was guilty all over. She stood straight, faced down, punishing herself from the irresponsible act she did. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Haruka was silent for awhile. Looking away from the woman standing infront of her, she replied with nothing but a gesture of fixing her glasses back securely on her eyes. Disturbed or not of what happened between them last night, Haruka's face didn't show any conclusion. Slowly, she stood, walked pass Michiru and sat back to face the computer's screen.

Michiru continued to stay in her position. Her heart beat desperately with regret and castigation. Haruka must had hate her from that kiss. Of course Haruka must had hate her. Besides, she didn't believe in love after all. Haruka might had thought that Michiru was nothing but an unprofessional colleague. And to think that Haruka even collapsed after having received the kiss was worse. What was Michiru thinking that night anyway? She knew Haruka was different. She knew that it was difficult for them to even cooperate in an instant. She knew that Haruka was a woman from the start. Why did she have to be so stupid to even try to win the scientist's heart?

"You do know that you just kissed a woman." Haruka softly started to break the horrid silence.

Michiru turned to Haruka. Her mouth couldn't formulate words to speak.

Haruka initialized a process and covered METS. "We better get going. We still need to meet our companions for this expedition." She opened the door for Michiru to pass through.

Michiru was bound to follow all of Haruka's command. After locking securely the door, she followed the scientist like a normal servant would. Somehow, she couldn't help but think that Haruka might felt disrespected by Michiru's act. But isn't a person who just received a kiss be flattered and felt loved?

"I'm not the person you think I am." Haruka gently stated without looking at the woman walking beside her.

Finally! An answer to Michiru's question. What a lunatic Michiru had been! Haruka's statement was the perfect mark of an unrequited feeling. What had she done? She had never felt so foolish in her entire life. Kissing a woman? 'Not the person... think I am'. Michiru could almost cursed herself. With Haruka, it made her a stupid immoral woman infront of an intelligent high-class person. Michiru's body could almost shake in regret. Now, she's wavering to herself whether to continue being on the project or not. She had lost a mighty amount of confidence with herself already.

The two reached on deck. "Here they are!" Haruka pointed on a couple actually waiting for them.

Michiru's eyes widened. The museum's curator?

The ship's captain announced the departure audible to the whole passengers.

Michiru's worries could only be left forgotten. Did Haruka really invite the museum curator to be with them in the expedition? But they had Heichzig's dagger now. If that person knew what Haruka did, Michiru was sure that they're already playing inside a ring of fire.

"Ah! Dr. Tenoh!" The curator smiled to the two approaching person as she reached out his hand.

Haruka received his hand. "I'm very glad you could make it." She introduced the agent. "This is my friend, Michiru Kaioh."

"Ah! Ms. Kaioh, I'm very pleased to meet you." He reached out to her. "I'm Souichiro Tomoe, curator of the national museum."

No doubt! It was really him! "Same here." Michiru greeted him properly but she still couldn't ignore the danger Haruka had put both of them in. If only she could talk to Haruka privately at that very moment, Michiru will surely urge the blond to jump off ship. She caught a glance at the woman accompanying him.

"Oh I forgot." He turned to the red-head woman on his side. "'Sorry for the late introduction. She is my assistant, Dr. Kaori Nito."

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Nito bowed down a little greeting the two women.

Haruka bowed in response.

Michiru narrowed her eyes toward the woman doctor. There was the feeling of uneasiness. She looked like a normal doctor but her high intelligence can be sensed by how she carried herself. Her actions were finely done but her eyes had a seductive stare.

Haruka turned to Michiru. "Professor Souichiro Tomoe was one of my mentors back in college. He was a Professor in History and an expert on the Heichzig legend."

Michiru coughed. Crap! Haruka reminded the professor about the dagger. If this continues, both of them will surely be in deep waters.

Professor Tomoe laughed a little. "That was a good introduction you have for me, Dr. Tenoh. I am really happy that you got to work on a project related to Heichzig. So, I was very excited when you talked to me about the expedition for the Heichzig legend. I'm really sorry that I couldn't be a more effective help on the exact location but I will surely try my best to help you find it."

"Don't worry, Dr. Tenoh." Dr. Nito added. "I've been researching on the Heichzig's legend for almost 8 years already since college so I'm sure we'll soothe each other just fine.

Michiru coughed again. She had been getting some weird vibrations from Dr. Nito's attitude and having to hear her and Haruka soothing each other just fine made her think the unthinkable. Of course, she might just be reacting extremely to things. But despite of the circumstances, she couldn't help but be jealous to this woman who Michiru was sure that would grab Haruka's attention throughout the expedition.

"Ms. Kaioh, are you okay?" Professor Tomoe looked investigatively at Michiru. "Are you cold?"

"Oh, I'm totally fine, professor." Michiru breathe deeply. Everybody was causing her stress -- Haruka, Professor Tomoe, and now this woman, Dr. Kaori Nito.

"Well then..." Professor smiled. "...to continue. I'm glad that Dr. Tenoh was able to retrieve Heichzig's dagger from those thugs who stole it during the opening."

What???!!! He knew? Michiru's shock choked her. Why? How?

"It was nothing." Haruka calmly replied. "I'm happy too that you accepted my proposal in exchange for the dagger's return."

A blackmail? Michiru could only continue to observe these persons infront of her exchanging the deals.

"Oh no.. no.." The professor had a very respectful look toward the blond. "It's our honor to be a personal witness of the legend. And concerning the dagger, I think that it will be safer in your care, doctor."

"I am very grateful to you too, Dr. Tenoh." Dr. Nito's gaze was more like a stare to Haruka. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Good to hear that from you, Dr. Nito." Haruka seemed to affirm the intention of the woman. "Let's just meet each other again at lunch. For now, I guess it would save us much trouble if we attend to our own personal needs first before proceeding to the serious work." Haruka departed from the crowd.

"Your friend is surely a very attractive and virile person, Ms. Kaioh." Dr. Nito secretly whispered to the agent. "I really hope you'll remain to be just his friend."

"Excuse me, doctor, but she happened to be a woman." Michiru was platonic.

"Well, well, all the more to be interested about." Dr. Nito's voice was certainly sexy, sexy enough to get anything she wanted to have.

The meeting dispersed.

Michiru walked alongside Haruka back to their cabin. Her wavering all went gone thinking back to her mission and especially thinking about that woman, Kaori. She didn't mind if Haruka won't accept her feelings. Besides, those feelings might just be mere infatuations anyway. Those things will fade like foam someday. So, what she wanted to focus more was protect METS from the enemies and protect Haruka from the seductive claws of Kaori Nito. Thinking of even just the long hair of that woman made her too uneasy. She couldn't let her guard down. Although she knew that Haruka would certainly won't acknowledge even just the flirtations of that doctor, it's better to keep her away from Haruka right from the very start. Michiru remembered the incident with the saleslady back when they were shopping for party clothes. If Haruka was even too nervous to face that saleslady, there was no way Kaori will have a chance.

"Michiru!"

The pondering agent turned to Haruka.

"Your mobile phone is ringing."

Seiya's cellphone was indeed ringing perhaps for sometime already. "Hello? Oh Seiya! Hi" Michiru signalled Haruka to go on ahead of the cabin without her.

Seiya's voice was still as calm as ever. "I just want to know how you are doing there."

"I'm really fine. You don't have to worry about anything. Besides, we just finished talking hours ago, didn't we?"

"Well, I'm glad you're good in there. Ummm... Michiru?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm... well.. I'll just call you again, okay? Take care of yourself now. Bye."

"Bye."

Michiru put off her cellphone. Seiya was still persistent toward her. Well, she still treat him as a special friend. So, the whole thing may not be as unfair as it look. Her feet brought her back to her cabin.

"Haruka?" Michiru called unto the locked cabin door. "It's me."

Haruka opened the door. "You have an e-mail from Taiki."

"From Taiki?" Michiru hurriedly got in and looked at the computer screen with an unopened mail. "I didn't know your laptop is online." Perhaps Taiki wanted to have a status report now. Well, it was not her fault that she would be delayed to send in a report. She had a perfect record in sending reports on time. So, this delay may not be taken as a threatening offense for her salary.

"It has a built-in satellite. Here..." Haruka pressed a button to open the mail.

Michiru's eyes widened in surprise as her eyes just focused on the short message Taiki had for her.

TO: HARUKATENOH261.3497.686.402

FR: xxxxxx

SUBJECT: KAIOH MICHIRU

URGENT: 537KAIOH MICHIRU, MISSION'S TERMINATED. WITHDRAW NOW. CONFIRM YOUR NEXT ASSIGNMENT ASAP. -FR: K-TK

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 11

Michiru gave off a heavy sigh as she pondered on the message she had gotten from Taiki. K-TK. That was Taiki alright. Every part of the message was from Taiki. Sender's code and everything matched to the Tokyo Secret Service. 

She looked around only to see the barren place. She must had been alone in the ship's bar for hours already. Her 7th glass of cold drink had become warm. The bartender seemed rather amuse with the woman drunking herself with 0-alcohol waterbased-juice. The day was late. She left Haruka right after she read the message. It was hard to believe. It was hard to even compose herself. At that very moment, she officially ended her acquaintance with Haruka. The sole purpose for her to be with Haruka was finally gone. It was time to look forward to her new assignment. As soon as they dock on Pricily, she would head back to the office and start a new life again. Michiru hated herself. Oh why on earth was she so depressed about? Like as if she never experienced changing assignments in the middle of a mission before. But somehow, this time was different, she was never hooked up to an assignment before.

"Why if it isn't Ms. Kaioh!"

The agent turned around to see Professor Tomoe walking toward her. He sat next to the agent. "Coffee for me please." He called unto the bartender.

"What is it with geniuses and coffee anyway?" Michiru herself was getting dizzy from too much liquid to drink.

Professor Tomoe laughed in amusement. "So, Dr. Tenoh likes to drink coffee too, huh?"

"Yeah. What's up with that?"

"Well, drinking coffee is like getting drugged in a legal way." He grabbed the handle of the mug handed to him. "Back in college, we kinda abused ourselves to get things done. Eventhough our body couldn't take the challenge anymore, we drug ourselves to victory. It's similar to changing your fate with your own hands, surpassing any boundaries that you encounter in your life."

"Surpassing any boundaries, huh?" Michiru was playing the straw on her juice.

"Yeah. Any person can surpass his or her own boundary but only a few people knows how. Transcending is really very difficult thing to do. It takes belief, will, and determination."

"Oh I see."

"You didn't join us for lunch." He mixed the sugar and cream unto the mug. "What happened?"

"Nothing really." Michiru looked so lifeless. "What did Haruka told you?"

"Dr. Tenoh said that you were busy of something. But I didn't expect that you were busy drinking." The professor laughed a little hoping to cheer up the person beside him.

"I see." Her eyes was down. "Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"About Dr. Kaori Nito, can you tell me about her?"

"My assistant? Well, she applied to me a month ago. She has a degree in both history and archaeology." He sipped a little from his mug. "Yet, I just find out later that she was an expert on Heichzig-related things."

"She's not acquainted to Haruka back in college, is she?" Michiru supported her head with an arm.

"Not really. I know Dr. Tenoh back in college and I think she really didn't have any friends to hang out with. I doubt she knew even one of the names of her classmates."

He looked down on the person looking so depressed as ever. "Do you mind if I ask what really happened between you two?" He smiled. "Dr. Tenoh wasn't really that good when it comes to social skills. She didn't do something unlikable to you, did she?"

"Oh no. It's not that." She paused for awhile. "I'm just wavering. I don't think I could go on with you in your expedition anymore."

Professor Tomoe continued to drink his coffee. He didn't bother to interrupt not one sec. He somehow knew Michiru's feeling. It was a serious feeling that needed the ultimate reflection. He couldn't influence the woman to make a decision now. It was something she must decide for herself without anybody having to influence her.

"This project has already been close to me." She straightened to herself. "Come to think of it, I've never experienced a more fulfilling work than being part of Haruka's project. And even I, myself, have personally become curious of who Heichzig is and his legend."

"I truly admire your pure thoughts, Ms. Kaioh." He put down his empty mug. "You don't have to think so hard. Sometimes, to think is more fatal than to feel. If you feel that it's what you ought to do, then do it. If it's one step to your self-actualization, then the more you shouldn't worry to do it or not. Feel free with yourself. We are the masters of our bodies after all, am I right?"

Michiru smiled. "You are really something, professor. No wonder Haruka looked up to you as a mentor."

"Oh no, Ms. Kaioh. I am the one who looked up to Dr. Tenoh very much as my protegé."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me tell you one thing, Ms. Kaioh." Professor Tomoe came to her in a whisper. "Haruka is a very interesting person not only on her outside but on the inside as well. If you would just look closely inside of her, you'll know what I mean. And I'm sure you will know what I mean." He then jumped off his seat. "Well then, I'll better be heading back now. I still need to do some research on a few locations regarding the excavation site."

"Ummm... professor!"

He turned around.

"I'm not doubting you or anything but how did you really get hold of that dagger?"

"It was rather unbelievable. One day, for some reason, the dagger just got delivered to the national museum with a note that the archaeologist who discovered it wanted to donate it to us. However, he cited two conditions. First was for us not to research who the archaeologist was and second was for us to display the artifact in utter dignity." He got hold of his chin. "I was really scared when those thieves suddenly break in to steal the dagger. Good thing you and Dr. Tenoh was there to save it."

"You saw us at the opening?"

"Yes. I saw Dr. Tenoh took the dagger that day. I didn't bother complaining to the authorities because I know Dr. Tenoh was a good person. I don't know why but I really have utmost trust to that person."

"I see." Michiru smiled. "Thank you."

The professor slightly bowed and took his leave.

Michiru finished drinking to the last drop of her once cold juice. She jumped off of her seat. Finally, she had come to a decision. She started her job on METS and now she must finish it no matter what's the cost. Working on METS slowly changed her. She couldn't wait to know the ultimate end of METS. For the first time, she disobeyed her chief. For the first time, she must disobey Taiki. It was a matter of self-fulfillment. METS might be the only answer to her future.

Talking with Professor Souichirou Tomoe was ever so enlightening. Now, she had regained back her confidence and determination. She was finally ready to tell Haruka. She was ready to protect METS and Haruka not because of some assignment or work but because of one's personal desire. 

Michiru passed by through the ship's railings. The speeding ship was communicating fervently with the passing wind. The ocean's scent was ever so invigorating. Michiru paused to enjoy the cold atmosphere from the vastness of the waters. The sun began to set on the horizon and the crystalline colors reflected by the waters from the resting sun were like a garden of diamonds amidst the flowy silk of fluid. She continued to stare on the crimson sun. The scenic view was overwhelming. If Haruka was there... No! Michiru tried to control her mind. It should be the very least thing that she would be thinking. Working for the end of METS was already fine with her. Thinking Haruka to take Michiru seriously was already too much to ask of the situation.

Her cellphone rang. She read the screen. Seiya was calling her again. The man actually took a liking of her. He was serious of Michiru but she was not to him. She was tired of taking such useless calls forming pathetic conversations of care and love. Her heart was already ruining her thoughts too. After being rejected, victim of an unrequited feeling, there was no way that she'll remain her good mood. Without a second thought, she forcefully threw the ringing phone unto the ocean. To be with Haruka was everything to her. Just being with Haruka was good enough for her. Just to be with Haruka was all she needed.

She let go of her gaze on the beautiful ocean and headed back to their cabin. She couldn't wait to tell Haruka her decision. She will stay by Haruka's side and continue to protect METS and the scientist no matter what. 

From afar, light can be seen from the slightly opened cabin door. 'Haruka?' What happened? It wasn't normal for Haruka to leave the door unsecurely like that when METS was inside. Michiru's steps raged up as her unconsciousness was already praying. Please don't let it be the enemy. Please make that opened door a sign of plain carelessness and nothing more. Finally, she reached the cabin. It would only took her the slightest push to open it. Her fist tightened as she opened.

There right in front of her was the blond standing, bending down to the woman with long red hair. A single tear at the corner of Michiru's eye couldn't even drop down from the shocking surprise. Haruka was kissing Kaori. 

TO BE CONTINUED 


	12. Chapter 12

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 12

The soft cotton underneath her head sent sweet caress to the half-awake woman. Michiru heard again the nostalgic sound of the computer keys being pressed quickly same as what they had always sound back in 'The Court'. Her body felt so tired that it was totally impossible for her to rise up yet she still pretended that nothing had happened. 

She remembered completely what happened that night. After catching Haruka and Kaori in the room red-handed, she could only stand and stare at the situation with no words to say. At the back of her mind, she could almost ravage the two apart but no, she just had to stay put. Her hands only stayed at her side, immovable from the shock. Kaori left the room as if nothing happened and Haruka got back to cleaning up the scattered parchments on the floor. Of course, Michiru had no right to say anything, to comment on anything regarding the actions of the scientist infront of her. She was nobody to Haruka. Michiru was just more like a shadow behind the scientist's back. She was suppose to tell this companion of hers that she was ready to go on the journey with Haruka no matter what, mission or no mission. Yet, she couldn't dare to speak. No matter how she interpreted the situation, she could only reach to one conclusion. Her heart was broken. No matter how much she resist to believe that her feelings for the blond were nothing more but mere infatuations and can easily be cured by simple divertions, seeing Haruka with Kaori was too painful. It was too painful yet she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't know what she could do about it. Slowly shivering, she unmindingly walked to her bed, covered herself and prayed to the heavens that her now unseen flowing tears can slumber her down to rest.

The swaying motion of the ship that met the morning waves steadied the agent down to her bed. She made up her mind that she'll still stand up to her decision. She will stay with the project. Of course, it's not just for Haruka that Michiru will stay. Although she knew that partially, her decision was because of Haruka but she was forcefully convincing herself that her existence was not for the scientist alone. The sound of the typing stopped.

"We will reach Pricily tomorrow at noon." The blond seemed to sense the awakened agent.

Michiru slowly rose as she fixed herself up. Her mood was far from making her speak to the other woman. But words were inevitable. The only thing to compensate her heartbreak was to keep on thinking the ill-nature of Haruka, claiming herself that she was not the person Michiru thought her to be. Thinking that Haruka was an intelligent, high-class being was a mistake. She's just another immoral human person. Yes! The sickening thought for her was fair enough.

"Well then, that is good news." Michiru reacted naturally. "I can't wait to set my feet on land again."

Haruka turned her chair toward Michiru. "I just finished the program for Stage 5." The blond looked serious but her eyes looked depressed. "We will be meeting Professor Tomoe and Dr. Nito for lunch. I hope you could join us while you're still on this ship. It's not an extended assignment but, at least something will make you occupied while cruising. You don't have to work hard now."

Michiru just grunted in reply. Much she wanted to be normal infront of Haruka, it couldn't be helped that there was an invisible barrier that kept the two apart.

Haruka got back to minding METS. Silence enveloped the whole room perfectly. Michiru didn't want to start any conversation either. And thinking of the red-headed Kaori could only make her blood boil.

A knock was heard.

Michiru securely opened the door. Surprisingly, Dr. Nito met her gaze.

"Good morning, Ms. Kaioh!" Kaori greeted her properly. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

At Kaori's sight, Michiru's fist clinched in vexating rage. There was an urge of hers to beastly attack this woman in front of her. But now was not the time. She should retain her humanity. Besides, it was not Kaori's fault that Haruka had fallen for her, was it? "What do you want?" Michiru's words were straight but she decided to remain suave and continue to look unaffected.

"I'm here in behalf of Professor Tomoe." Kaori's smile was friendly yet still hid a secret intention. "We want to have you and Dr. Tenoh for brunch. If that is alright with you two. We also wanted to show you some schematics regarding the vicinity of Pricily rumored to where the legend of Heichzig might have occured. The earlier to find out the exact location, the better, so that we could start on the expedition with already an end in mind. Don't you think too, Ms. Kaioh?"

Michiru looked at Kaori with a hidden disgust. Haruka had finished concealing the project and was already prepared to go out. Michiru just continued to stare silently at the two as Haruka quickly went up to Kaori through the hallway while Michiru silently observed Haruka's fondness over the woman doctor.

The three reached the dining hall. Professor Tomoe was waiting at a square table near the corner of the room. There were already piled documents on the table along with a tiny tea cup. Professor Tomoe beckoned the newly arrived women.

There weren't much people in the room. Only two other guests and the usual dining crew. The whole environment was quiet and the atmosphere was cool with the normal A/C temperature.

"Good that all of us are here." Professor Tomoe stood up to greet them and offered the empty seats.

The three women sat. Michiru was directly facing Kaori, sitting infront of her.

"The reason why I called you is that I have recently realized that the location you pinpointed yesterday, Dr. Tenoh, is perhaps the least likely to be the location of the recently excavated artifact." The professor continued. "Dr. Nito here told me yesterday after she got back from your cabin that your theory to use the rare flora of the place as the base to find the Heichzig's cave was rational."

Michiru glanced secretly at the doctor who was all smiles looking at the blond.

"I told Professor Tomoe that your theory might be right." Dr. Nito had a very friendly tone o the scientist. "But the location you cited yesterday was far from meeting the requirements of a habitat of the rare flora."

"This rare flora..." Michiru didn't want to be left behind this time. Although she was the only one who knew she'll be with the project 'till the end, she was now participating not as a guardian but as a genuine researcher. "... what kind is it?"

"The rare flora is also known as Xenichorpis, a small plant with leaves as smooth as silk and flowers that shine like gold. Legend has it that Xenichorpis was the plant of the gods that watched the island of Pricily. It grew 3000 years ago, the same time period as Heichzig." Professor Tomoe laid a small map of the island and pointed unto the center of it. "The rare flora was last seen in this location 10 years ago."

"But don't you think you are relying on too much legend as a man of science, professor?" Michiru commented. "If we're going to find the place of Heichzig then a mere plant won't do us any good. You said it yourself that this plant exclusively grew on Pricily. Who knows, perhaps that plant grows anywhere and it's just that nobody noticed it."

"Ms. Kaioh, this plant is the only thing now that can be traced 3000 years ago and nothing more. It's the only ancient thing that ever existed today." He tried to make her understand. "Perhaps, this is the same evidence used by the archaeologist who found Heichzig's dagger too."

Michiru heaved off a little annoyance. "This is too vague. It's like finding a tiny ring in the middle of the ocean." She glanced sharply to the woman at her front. "Who is this Heichzig person anyway?"

"Oh," Kaori curled her brows. "You didn't know about him?"

"Well, excuse me. I don't happen to be a person who is interested on a man that lived more than a couple millenia ago." Michiru had a stubborn look.

Haruka coughed a little. She had been silent for the last few minutes and by the look on her face, she had no intention to interrupt the conversation either.

"Hmmm... I guess I just have to introduce him to you then." Kaori sat back relax. "Heichzig is a powerful deity in charge to watch over Pricily. Xenichorpis is Heichzig's favorite plant and that it was taken cared of by his very own hands. He was very powerful. Nobody knows how he died. But the legend says that the power of Heichzig still resides in the island of Pricily and anyone who could get a hold of that power can even rule the whole universe."

Unimpressed, Michiru continued to stare at Kaori with an uninterested look.

"So..." Kaori continued. "Well, of course I don't believe about supernatural powers, you know." She laughed a little glancing at Haruka. "Powers are just child stories." She resumed her serious look. "But I am more interested on Heichzig's legacy. First, there was the dagger. Second was the rumored blood of his believed to be still intact and continue to be in the liquid state. This fluid has the ability to cure any sickness there is. So, it's totally a primary subject for research, don't you think too, Dr. Tenoh?"

"A very admirable knowledge you've got there, Dr. Nito." Michiru interrupted before Haruka had the chance to talk to Kaori. "I'm sure you'll have all of your desires fulfilled at the end of this research."

Kaori attention got back to Michiru. "Ah, I'm moved of your concern, Ms. Kaioh. I think my desires are almost fulfilled just by being here with you all."

Professor Tomoe continued to listened at the two women's soft conversations yet he couldn't ignore his feeling of nervousness that though conversing with a soft tone, there was a hidden sharpness of tongue concealed between the words.

Michiru made a sarcastic laugh. "I bet you do. A woman who is interested by a 3000-year old man might be shallow enough to be interested to just anybody she sets her sight on." Firmly hinting on what she had seen yesterday between Kaori and Haruka, her innermost feelings were screaming to be let out.

"It isn't bad to be interested on something now, is it, Ms. Kaioh?" Kaori shove some strands of her hair to its side. "But it really feels very good if the object you're interested in acknowledges your interest on it."

The soft seductively evil tone of a voice from the woman across her grated Michiru's teeth. Her patience was running low for this woman and she was ready to throw away what was left of the humanity in herself.

"That's it for today." Haruka quickly stood up. "I'm not really feeling well. Can we just continue this meeting some other time? Perhaps later today." The transluscency between Michiru and Kaori's conversations was becoming evident every second. Their secret agenda whom Haruka had full knowledge about pushed the blond to break up the two while there was still time. 

"Are you alright, Dr. Tenoh?" The professor looked up worriedly to the scientist. "You look rather pale. Perhaps, you should eat a little first before going back. You might just be hungry."

"Thank you, professor." Haruka picked up a few documents laid down by the professor. "I'll just let my meal be delivered through room service." She turned to Michiru. "Can we go now?"

Michiru bowed a littled respect to the professor and snobbingly went beside Haruka. Yes. She was jealous. She couldn't help but be jealous on how alluring Kaori's voice had been toward Haruka, how captivating Kaori's eyes were, her gaze stealing every moment from Haruka. Kaori was seducing Haruka right in front of her eyes. What on earth should she feel about it?

The two silently went back through the hallway to their cabin. Michiru didn't want to have anything to do with Haruka yet, the agent just wanted Kaori to leave Haruka alone. Such crazily seductive doctor was not worthy to have Haruka. Never can she be with Haruka nor Haruka be hers!

Haruka closed the door behind them. She put down the documents she had brought back. She lifted up the intercom's receiver and ordered two normal meals to be delivered to the cabin.

Michiru sat down then laid back on the bed. There was certainly no intention for her to talk to her companion. Her system was still on the verge of recovery from her burning emotions toward Kaori.

"I am very disappointed in you." Haruka's voice was calm but there was a trace of superiority.

Michiru rose up and looked at the emotionless doctor sitting across her.

"You surely weren't yourself back at the table." Haruka fixed her glasses and crossed her arms. "I know that your hidden grudge toward Dr. Nito was not that transparent but it's slowly showing out through your words. Dr. Nito is a comrade of ours, so you should get along with her."

The agent snobbingly looked away.

"You are really being unreasonable, Michiru." Haruka managed to stay calm.

"I'm unreasonable?" Michiru finally stood up. "Can't you see? That woman is a threat to us."

"Why is that?"

"That is... that's..." Michiru knew what she wanted to say but it was not of her decision to say it. She didn't have the right to comment after all.

"Is it because of last night?"

"Yes!" Right or no right, Michiru had to say it no matter what. "It's about last night!"

"The kiss, am I right?"

Michiru was shivering brought by both anger and jealousy. "Yes!" She continued in rage. "You were so upright when you said 'you just kissed a woman', 'I'm not the person you think I am'. And yet ... last night... last night..." Michiru clinched her fists. Remembering the unsightly sight, it was still too difficult to express it. "You were seduced, aren't you? That woman seduced you unto kissing her, right? Just say it!"

Haruka was silent.

"That woman tricked you to kiss her, right?" Tears couldn't flow to Michiru's cheek.

"No, I voluntarily kissed her."

Michiru couldn't believe it. It was too hard to believe. Haruka voluntarily kissed Kaori Nito? Was that possible? Can the hard scientist soften upon the sight of that doctor?

Haruka looked up to the still woman. "Why are you so angry? Are you jealous?"

"So what, if I am! Why are you asking me that?" Michiru shouted. "Do you even care?" Her eyes were coated in depressing fury. "You already know how I feel. It's alright to be jealous, right? I still have a right to be jealous! You know it! I have feelings for you! Why can't you understand that!" Her voice rose with sudden grievances of the situation mixed with hopeless rage. "I don't know what to do with you, Haruka. Here is a person who cares for you yet you just take her for granted as if that person is just a shadow for you to step on. Can't you understand? Are you not capable of giving even a slightest feeling of love or just plain care?" Michiru calmed down a bit. "Well, what can I expect. You are a heartless scientist after all."

"I can love!" Haruka raised a tone as she stood up to face directly the shorter woman. "I do love." Her face was so serious and scarily stern protecting her very own belief and principles.

"I see." Michiru nodded her head a little. "Good for Kaori." She walked away toward their bag of clothes. "I'm leaving. I wish for the happiness of you two then." She turned her back to Haruka as a tear finally slid down to her cheek.

"Michiru!"

Michiru turned around to see the doctor breathing heavily, looking down as if finding the right words to say.

"I don't love Kaori."

"Yeah right" Michiru could almost laugh. The scientist was obviously bad at lying.

"I want you to stay." Haruka's voice was breaking yet shouting. "I'm falling for you, Michiru." Her body was stiffer than ever. Haruka's nervousness in confessing was reflected throughout the whole room. "Everyday back in 'The Court', I'm slowly being drawn to you. And eversince that in the party, when you first kissed me, I've been haunted every moment by your soft lips that touched mine."

Michiru could only stay put in surprise. Her heart beating wildly in confusion. What was this person saying to her? The words she wanted to hear was finally said to her. But now, there, she couldn't think of anything on how to react.

Haruka quickly grabbed Michiru's hand and pulled her as the blond hugged the shorter woman pressing Michiru hard unto Haruka's own body, enveloping tightly the agent's small physique with Haruka's slender arms. "I want you to stay."

Still looking surprise, Michiru laid firmly unto Haruka's chest. Her cheek felt the soft cotton of Haruka's shirt and the warmth from Haruka's own body.

"After knowing that your assignment with METS is over, thinking that you'll be leaving me, I was scared. I was very scared. Yes, I admit. I voluntarily kissed Kaori last night. I even asked her for it. But, I just want to find out. I just want to make sure that what I'm feeling towards you is real enough. I want to make sure that my feelings for you won't change even if my lips have tasted another besides yours." Haruka continued to hug her tight as if so scared to let go. "Please stay. To be there beside me is enough for me. To be always there beside me is more than enough for me."

Michiru blushed. "But... but..." Her scattered words were forming slowly with gentle affection and a tone longing for care. "But I thought you don't like me."

"I thought so too. But I was wrong. I was so wrong." Haruka felt Michiru's hair against Haruka's cheek. "I don't want to let go of you."

"Haruka..." Michiru closed her eyes as she tagged a portion of Haruka's shirt on Haruka's back. Hearing all those words and realizing that every bit of it came from Haruka's own mouth silenced Michiru to happiness. Haruka's words for her felt so good. Being wrapped around by Haruka's arms felt so safe.

The moment was all too satisfying that Michiru really didn't want to let go too.

But then, unexpectedly, Haruka suddenly dropped in a weakened state down to Michiru's shoulders.

"Haruka!" Michiru cried in surprise. Shocked, she tried to support the tall woman. "Are you alright?" Beneath the glasses, Haruka's eyes were closed. Did she faint again?

"Michiru..." Haruka raised up her head, her eyes opening slowly and weakly. Her body still limping unto Michiru.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" The agent panicked already. 'God! What is wrong with you, Haruka?' What could she do? What should she do? Michiru felt Haruka's cheek. It was burning hot! She carried her hand to feel Haruka's forehead. "Haruka! You have a very high fever!"

Michiru quickly pulled Haruka to the bed and covered her body. She certainly knew how to treat a sick person. But somehow, with Haruka, all she could do was to be all in pandemonium. She couldn't help it. Haruka was burning with a very high fever. For a person who recently confessed to her, for a person she undoubtedly loved very much, she definitely didn't want to see Haruka in pain. Her feet felt the same too, confused whether to get some help or to just stay.

"Michiru..." Haruka reached unto Michiru's hand as she smiled lovingly to the woman above her. She spoke with words so soft to her. "For you to be beside me is enough for me."

Michiru sat calmly holding tightly Haruka's hand with both of hers. She smiled back, a smile that she could ever give so tenderly that expressed the words she couldn't say. 'For me to be beside you is more than enough for me.'

TO BE CONTINUED 


	13. Chapter 13

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 13

"She will be alright now." Kaori put down the cup of water that she used for Haruka to drink down her medicine. "Although I'm not a medical doctor, I do know that I gave her the most effective medicine for curing such fever." She chuckled a little as she looked down on the lying woman. "I am really surprised that a person with the likes of you could also catch a common fever. Well, I guess it can't be helped." She slid down her fingers unto Haruka's hand.

Michiru was standing near the cabin window as she glared at the sight focusing greatly on the Haruka's hand beneath Kaori's palm. The scene was disturbing but after hearing those words from Haruka that morning, her trust for the sick woman could never be surpassed by anything.

"I'm really sorry to have troubled you all." Haruka weakly spoke. "I was also hoping we could finalize our plan on the expedition today."

"Don't worry about it too much, Dr. Tenoh." Professor Tomoe was sitting near the covered METS. Surely, he wasn't aware of anything on what was covered by such thick black cordoroy. For some reason, from afar, METS looked really like a modernized lamp shade. "You just have to rest now. Have plenty of rest today so that tomorrow, we could have an early start and then compensate of the time you lost today. Is that okay with you now?"

Haruka faintly smiled in reply. "Well then, I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Good! I'll see you then. " Professor Tomoe got up and went out of the cabin.

Kaori was very eager to stay with Haruka. As a matter of fact, by the look of Kaori's eyes, she really didn't intend to leave the cabin from the very start. 

"Dr. Nito." Haruka's voice was still a little husky. "I want to get some rest now."

Michiru smiled to herself. The change on Haruka was slowly becoming evident infront of her. And she was very happy that such change was in favor for Michiru. Haruka had become more like the person who loved and was loved. If Kaori still won't get the hint, no doubt Michiru would personally throw the woman out.

"Oh, alright." Kaori stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The cabin door shut tight. Michiru slipped an eye to the window, shoving the edge of the small curtain. The sky was already showing the calmness of the afternoon. Such peaceful scenery along with the placid air of the cabin was invigorating yet so easy to ignore. A tiny smile formed at corner of her lips. Nature sure plays wicked tricks to people. It diverts humans' attention of something that the most important and most precious thing of all would go unnotice. In time, the unnotice thing accumulates its worth until one day, everyone seems to after of only one object, the once unnoticed became the most treasured among treasures. The ocean outside was overwhelming and even washed the ugliness of one's gaze. But to breathe deeply now inside the ship, inside that particular cabin, to breathe deeply the same air Haruka was breathing was more relaxing than to breathe ocean's breeze for in that cabin existed the breath of affection.

Michiru remembered Haruka. She couldn't deny it either. Since that morning, there was something inside of her that changed, changed by Haruka. To be in love was so refreshing and being with the person she loved at that very moment was too good to be true.

"Michiru?"

She let go of the curtain in reflex as she turned to the lying woman.

Haruka beckoned her. Without the glasses, Haruka's barren eyes were so different from those she had seen back in Seiya's party. At that time, those eyes were sexily domineering, posing a sense of both authority and superiority. Yet now, there was still a trace of doubt that those eyes were the same as these eyes staring at her. Haruka's gaze, though weak, was so sweet and unruffled.

Michiru grabbed the wet cloth in the bowl and wrung it before putting the thing on Haruka's forehead. Caring for a loved one was never this fulfilling before. She carefully shoved some strands of the golden hair that covered Haruka's facade. 

Haruka gently held unto Michiru's hand. "If I will be treated like this by you, then I won't mind being sick everyday."

The woman smiled amused at the person below her. "Stupid, it's not in my nature to spoil people." She slowly felt Haruka's cheek as she sighed in relief. Haruka was not as hot as before anymore. Thank god! For a moment, she was really scared - fainting like that then suddenly springing out a fever. Come to think of it, Remembering Haruka's usual condition, Michiru finally brought out the question. "Haruka, tell me the truth, what causes you to faint very often?"

Haruka just smiled in reply.

If only Michiru could hide her pink cheeks brought out by Haruka's smile. Lately, for the past few hours, though in pain, Haruka had always been smiling to her. And everytime Michiru saw those once hidden curve on Haruka's face, she couldn't help but blushed. She tried to retain her cool as she pouted lovingly. "You even fainted after I gave you that kiss. Isn't it just the most rude thing to do?" 

Haruka gave off a little chuckle.

"Hey now! What are you laughing at?" Michiru looked at Haruka up close. "I'm really not that bad of a kisser, am I? Don't tell me Kaori's lips taste better than mine." She analyzed the situation seriously as she put all of her efforts to arrive at a conclusion. "But you said that after that night in the party you were... ummm..." Michiru already got an evil grin on her face. "That's it! My final conclusion, I'm definitely better than Kaori!"

Haruka finally laughed.

Michiru looked at the blond with full of affection. "You know what, it's the first time I've seen you laugh."

"Really?" Haruka tried to got up.

"Hey! You shouldn't get up yet." Michiru grabbed unto the other person's shoulders.

"I'm okey. I'm feeling a little better already."

Michiru just stayed put as she watched Haruka sitting straight up. She was glad that her unusual way of cheering on Haruka had an actual effect on the sick person. But somehow, those statements were all not just cheers. She was still determined to know the truth. To irregularly faint like that, was Haruka really suffering from a disease?

"About your question," Haruka's face grew straight. "To tell you the truth, in the past, my faints were not as often as they are today. I used to faint like twice or thrice a month. However, since you came, I've been fainting more regularly."

Michiru looked a little startled and confused. Was Haruka saying that Michiru caused those faints? Was that what she meant?

"The worst case was back in Seiya's party. I totally blacked out right away and became hopelessly dillusional."

"Worst case?" Michiru softly repeated, her face showing a person criminally responsible of Haruka's unnatural state.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Haruka noticed what must had been guilt across Michiru's face. "Actually, I'm glad that I'm having it more regularly now. They are not your normal medical faints. Everytime I became unconscious because of it, I seem to remember something. It's like a dream. I see something, a story of three persons." She became silent for awhile. "Actually, I have a feeling that it was more like a past memory of mine that I can't get hold of. At first it was vague but somehow, it gradually became clearer everytime I faint."

"What is this memory?"

"If I remembered correctly," Haruka got hold of her head. "I saw a woman who was suffering so much." Her eyes reflected the sadness of the memory. "She was being raped ruthlessly. I heard the woman screamed. Then, I noticed the horse neighing against the woman's cries. Yet, I didn't help her. Before I knew it, I died. Someone killed me." She dropped down her hand and brought her eyes down. The realizations were too disturbing to imagine. "I couldn't help her." She softly whispered to herself still coated with regrets. It took her awhile to recover before she put her sweet gaze back. "Don't mind it. It must just be some stupid tricks of the thoughts."

Unmoved, Michiru couldn't say anything. The story! Haruka's dreams! They were similar to her nightmares. How? Why? How could it be? Questions flooded throughout her head. Too many questions that she didn't know where to start and how to ask. No doubt, both of them were actually sharing the same visions of people they hardly knew.

"Michiru?" Haruka leant with a questioned look to the frozen woman.

Michiru was still confused. Did they really have the same dreams or did Haruka simply knew of what she had been dreaming and that Haruka was trying to mock her or toy with her? Haruka wouldn't certainly do that! She never told anyone of her dreams! Not one single human knew her shameful nightmares! "Haruka, can you remember any names of the people in your memory?"

"I remembered the woman's. I think her name was Marfelia." Haruka paused for awhile trying to carefully remember the characters in her head. "I heard her called out to her husband. Unfortunately, I died suddenly. I don't know what happened next to the woman."

Michiru gulped down. Everything was exactly the same as to her dreams. "Haruka, I... " At first, she wasn't sure whether to tell the scientist or not. But Michiru tried to open up. "I have the same dreams too. But they're more like nightmares to me. That woman, Marfelia, in my dream, I was Marfelia. And I experienced every pain and anguish she totally had when she got raped by some really evil person." Chills ran down her spine. Having the same visions were all too spooky. But she had to know. What was Haruka's role in that dream? "I called out to my husband but before I knew it, my rapist struck him to death."

"This can't be!" Even the person of science couldn't dare to believe it. "What kind of dreams are these?" Haruka got hold of her chin. "But it would be very impossible also that it was mere coincidence. Each person has different kinds of wave patterns for their dreams. If taken into probability, the possibility would only be at most 0.0000000001 for two people to have the same dreams." She looked at Michiru. "How long have you been dreaming of such event?"

"For almost half a year already."

"It's the same with mine too." Haruka bore a very confused look too. "My faints started around 6 months ago when I first took part on the METS project. At first, I ignored it but the event kept on occuring every time I fainted. But this is just too impossible. Two people with the same visions at the same period of time."

"Haruka, do you have any idea who these people are?"

"The most intelligent guess that I could formulate right now is that those are people from the past. Somehow, they are connected to us."

"What? Are they spirits with unfinished business?"

"Probably." Haruka tried to recall something. "The scene was so brutal. I still couldn't comprehend everything though. My visions are not that vivid. What exactly do you see in your dreams, Michiru? Try to recall little things or significant markings."

Michiru paused for a moment. "Yes. I remember. Heichzig's dagger was in my dream."

"The dagger?"

"Yes, I used it to kill the person who killed who-supposed-to-be my husband. My husband was riding on a horse and was trying to rescue me. But he never had a chance."

"I cannot really remember about the dagger. It seems that your dreams are more picturesque than mine. I am not sure of the other events that happened."

Michiru faced Haruka directly. "You said you died and barely remembered the other things that happened. Tell me, Haruka. Were you my husband?"

The question retained traces of the thrill for an answer inside the cabin. Never did Michiru spared a glance away from the blond. "Haruka, I believe those dreams are more like past lives than fictitious stories. I was in that dream. I was a character in the story. If you have dreamt it, you are involved too. Haruka, were you my husband?"

Astonished, Haruka looked down. "I am not sure."

The burning curiousity of Michiru sank down in disappointment. Feeling down, her head was too heavy to lift up. What was going on anyway?

But then, Haruka's smooth slender fingers brought Michiru's face up. "Michiru, if now I'm feeling this way toward you, this unique and special feeling inside of me whenever I look at you, touch and feel you. Then no doubt, I was your husband." Haruka's eyes were all too compelling to look at, her lips all too gentle forming the different words thoroughly from her own tongue. "I'm sorry Michiru I wasn't able to protect you at that time but I promise you, I won't ever allow anybody to hurt you nor even touch you again."

Moved by her ever kind words, Michiru dove at the seated blond, feeling the coziness of Haruka's tender hug. She could feel Haruka's fingers tracing strands of her hair as the person caressing spoke softly to her ear. "Michiru..." Now, nothing can go wrong. Nothing should go wrong for they were a couple blessed by time itself.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	14. Chapter 14

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 14

Michiru slowly opened her eyes laying both on the person sleeping on the other bed. She glanced at her wrist watch reading the time 8:15. Haruka was still sleeping. She slowly went up to Haruka checking the temperature on her forehead. Haruka was back to normal now. Kaori's medicine really worked after all.

The morning sunlight glistened the small curtain. Michiru carried her feet to the bathroom for her to wash up. That day was the day. Pricily was just hours away. METS was finally close to over. Michiru couldn't certainly wait to reach Haruka's goal. Haruka's goal was Michiru's goal. Haruka's happiness was Michiru's happiness. And it was on how Haruka had promised to protect her that Michiru had sworn to herself to protect Haruka and METS no matter what. Michiru will protect her loved one and past husband no matter what.

Michiru got out of the bathroom. Haruka was sitting on the bed with her eyeglasses on. Indeed, she was already working judging by the scattered papers lying on the bed.

"Ah! Michiru, can you please take this to Professor Tomoe?" Haruka handed the other woman a paper.

Michiru looked at it. "This is..." She examined it carefully. "You already plotted the Xenichorpis domain. When did you do this?"

"Last night."

"Hey, weren't you suppose to be resting last night?"

"I'm already fine. And I really have to finish this by today so that Professor Tomoe can communicate this to our contact for the expedition."

Michiru just shugged her shoulders. For a person so dedicated like Haruka, there's nothing she could do about it. Without much to say, she left the cabin.

Michiru knocked on Souichirou's cabin door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Michiru. I have something from Haruka." 

Professor Tomoe opened. "Good morning, Ms. Kaioh. How's Dr. Tenoh?" He was looking very fine and perky early in the morning.

"She's already good and well." She handed the paper to him. "This is from her. She wants you to arrange our expedition immediately using this guide. It is really better if you can have someone wait at the dock then we can immediately go to the location."

"Immediately?" He looked surprised for a moment. "Ah yes, I understand."

"Well then, I better get going." She turned around and walked away.

The morning breeze that came from the deck reached the walls of the corridor. The captain announced from the speakers the exact time they will be docking. In two hours, they will reach Pricily. Michiru was already on her way back to their cabin when Dr. Kaori Nito crossed the agent's path.

"My my!" Kaori glared at Michiru. "Good morning, Ms. Kaioh. You look happier today. Did something happen?"

Michiru calmed herself down. "Well, I just feel that today is a good day to be happy." Her smile showed a strong attitude.

"I hope Dr. Tenoh is not one of the reasons." Kaori continued. "You two don't really have a future together."

Michiru stared sharply at Kaori. 'What does she mean by that?' "I suppose you two have?"

Kaori laughed mockingly. "Perhaps, but I'm just concerned about you two. You should rethink clearly and see every detail, Ms. Kaioh, before everything is too late." She shoved a strand of her hair. "Besides, I'm the expert about the legend after all." Kaori left the other woman and disappeared to her own cabin.

Michiru's eyes were still on the closed cabin door. 'So odd!' Kaori was acting more strangely than usual. But maybe it was just a plain reaction from rejection. Oh well, who cares about that crazy doctor anyway!

In no time, Michiru reached their own cabin. 

Haruka was already well-dressed. The blond combed her wet hair then put her glasses on. "I heard the captain. We are finally near Pricily. I can't wait." She turned to Michiru. "Did you manage to deliver the paper?"

"Of course."

Michiru was feeling a little uneasy from what she heard from Dr. Nito, herself. Kaori might be a crazy doctor but she's a smart person after all. 'What does she mean by rethinking everything? And an expert of the legend? Is she talking about the Heichzig legend?'

"Are you alright?" Haruka approached Michiru.

"I'm fine." Michiru slipped away and went to sit on the bed. "Haruka, what did you say to Kaori that night?"

"Well..." Haruka sat on a chair beside METS. "I told her that I'm beginning to have feelings for you."

"You're kidding, right?" Michiru looked stunned. "You were able to tell her first eventhough she was a stranger?"

"Not really. We, scientists, don't really treat each other as strangers once we work on a specific assignment. We, somehow, trust each other."

Michiru looked a bit confused but was able to pull herself together after. "Okey, okey, I get the idea." She turned to METS. "How are they?"

Haruka looked at METS still receiving some program commands from the laptop. "Hopefully, stage 3 will be completed 40-50 hours. That's why we really have to hurry in this expedition. No breaks if possible."

Michiru nodded. She understood completely. METS was near to be finished. Only one more component, the elixir, then stage 4 will begin. After a few days, stage 5 will initiate then everything will be finish.

The ship dropped anchor. Michiru organized hers and Haruka's luggages. Haruka was also busy putting METS on the suitcase. A palm was placed inside. It was connected to METS to retain power with a minimum processing. The two women then faced each other.

"This is it." Haruka looked very serious.

Michiru gave a slight nod.

The two went out of the cabin. Professor Tomoe and Dr. Nito were already waiting for them in the corridor. Passengers had came out from the cabin and ready to get off the ship. 

"Dr. Tenoh," Professor Tomoe called out. "I already contacted a special friend of mine regarding this expedition. He said that he will be sending a group to accompany and direct us to the exact location."

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Haruka reached out for his pocket. "About the payment, can you just get everything from here?" She handed him her debit card. "That amount from there should be enough for all of what we need. I trust you, professor."

"Not like I'm a scumbag, you know." He smiled. "Don't worry, I value things more than money."

The four then proceeded to the docking plane. As expected from a small island, the pier was small and only small and medium-sized ships were allowed to dock at it. Aside from the tourist agencies and souvenir stands that lined at the sides, everything was a nature-bound scenario. Three large mountains could already be seen from the pier hovering amidst the tiny hills. They got off the ship and rested at the dock. The other passengers were very excited to reach the place and others dashed immediately to the souvenir stands while a family was counting their members to check their completeness.

"Where is the group that your friend is sending us?" Michiru turned to the professor.

"Maybe they're just late." Professor Tomoe replied.

Every minute, the number of people at the pier diminished. The others seemed to know where they were going already. The four sat at a nearby bench designated to people who should wait for the ships to arrive. But in their case, they waited for their fetch.

Just then, seven tall-looking men dressed formally in variety with dark shades came. 

"Ah, this must be our fetch." Professor Tomoe was about to stand up when Michiru stopped him.

Michiru narrowed her lids. The men looked too suspicious. She caught an eye of Haruka. The scientist seemed to noticed with uneasiness too. Haruka and Michiru both stood up and approached the group. The agent signalled Professor Tomoe and Dr. Nito to stay by the bench. Michiru knew danger too well and she knew she was sensing it.

"There is definitely something wrong here." Michiru whispered to Haruka. "This is definitely not good. I think it's better if you stay back with the professor."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

The two women stopped just feet away from the group. The man in the lead looked extremely familiar. His built, his composure... "You finally arrive." His voice! The man removed his shades.

"Chiba Mamoru!" Michiru called out loud.

Mamoru smiled. "Why, Ms. Kaioh, are you still here?" He put both of his hands on his pockets. "Didn't your mission ended days ago?"

"Are you the one who terminated my mission?" Michiru's eyes were threatening.

"Yes! Yours truly! I do have a right to terminate the mission now since I'm the one who hired you in the first place." Mamoru raised his shoulders. "Isn't that what the rule book says, Ms. Kaioh? Afterall, you're just a person for hire."

Michiru remained still, listening to what this man had to say.

"So, if you'll excuse me." He pulled out a 45 caliber gun hiding beneath his jacket. It aimed directly at the blond. "I need to finish what I started." The gun fired.

Michiru quickly pushed Haruka to the side just in time for the bullet to hit the tall woman. "Damn it, Chiba! If you want to kill Haruka, you need to go through me first!"

Mamoru showed a little confusion at first but not long it grew into a smile. "Disobeying orders, I see. Well, I guess it can't be helped. You are really showing an improvement, Ms. Kaioh." He turned to the other men and commanded in a whisper, "Don't kill the agent, just make her tired. I'll be the one to take care of Haruka myself."

Michiru clinched her fists. 'An improvement? What does he mean by improvement?' She retained her position as the six other men charged to her in unison. The men were on their verges of striking their fists toward the unarmed woman. Swiftly, she dodged every bit of the attacks. Although each attack was simultaneously done, she managed to counter each. Her body swirled and waved using every limb until she knocked the enemies one by one.

At the side, Mamoru and Haruka faced each other. In a second, his fist struck Haruka in the face. Haruka dropped. Blood stained the corner of her lips. Yet, she stood up and by the look of the fiery heat from her eyes, she had no intention to give up.

Michiru quickly ran to Haruka's side. "Didn't I tell you? Before you'll get to Haruka, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Michiru" Haruka softly called out, her voice denoting hesitation to allow the agent to continue fighting.

"Haruka... you stay back. Make sure the professor and Kaori won't get hurt."

Michiru attacked Mamoru instantaneously while the black-haired villain continued to back up in defense. The thorough strikes of the woman could only left him all in defense from the brutal attacks. 

Haruka ran back to where the Professor and Kaori were. But the two had already gone to the nearby post to take cover from the raging battle at the center of the pier. People and attendants from the nearby stores took their own covers also, hiding beneath the table, against the walls, and slipping an eye with curiousity to who might the victor be.

Drops of sweat flowed like crystal from Michiru's temple. Her face already showing a bit of discomfort. Her right arm must had been twisted a bit already from the fight. Mamoru was not a person who would give up right away. The two continued to light up their rage, using every possible means to return a strike to the other. 

Both feasted in the beastly mood until a shot was heard. One body dropped down. Cold heavy motionless body made a huge loud thump on the ground that everybody yearned to see. 

"Finally..." Michiru let go of the gun. She tossed the weapon back to its owner, the man lying on the ground. Blood was still streaming from Mamoru's chest. She gently wiped her brow dry. She turned to Haruka and the others. "It's over."

Everybody looked relieved from the end of the fight. Michiru slowly went back to where her companions were. She was then met by a worried look of the blond.

"Are you alright?" Haruka cupped gently Michiru's tired face. There was tender care in her voice. The hand was warm and just a feel of it already transmitted a healing force for Michiru's bruises.

The shorter woman smiled back in reply. "Mamoru is gone."

"Serves him right." Haruka glanced at the dead body.

"We should get out of here before the authorities will come." The professor suggested. Panic was written all over his face.

"I agree. If the authorities will catch us here, we will be detained and the worse is for us not to continue in this expedition ever again." Kaori added.

"How about the witness?" Haruka looked around at the different people trying to hide from them although parts of their body could still be seen.

"Well, they obviously don't know us." Michiru smirked to her audience. "Besides, if ever they would talk on us, we will already be deep in the Pricilian jungle."

"That's right." Professor Tomoe was still restless. His eyes journeyed from one side of the pier to the other. "Where the heck is our team to lead us to the site?" The professor was already close to being hysterical. His body system seemed to change after seeing a person killed. But it was surely not his first time seeing such incident. The event that happened in the musuem was far more worse than this. Yet, the man still looked terrified.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kaori interrupted the tense atmosphere.

Everyone just nodded with no care. All were anxious when their fetch will arrive. They must leave the place before the cops see them. Professor Tomoe was already stomping his feet over and over again full of impatience. Michiru was sitting on a bench fixing her crumpled clothes and mending her hair. Haruka was still tagging unto the suitcase while looking calm yet having deep thoughts in her mind.

"Excuse me..." A small timid boy with silver hair approached the trio. He looked at Haruka. "Are you Professor Souichiro Tomoe?" His accent was different. It was Pricilian accent.

"That would be me." Professor Tomoe stepped out. "Do I know you?"

"Oh" The boy gave a card. "I'm from the agency. I was the one sent by Ms. Eudial to accompany you to your desired location in the jungle. I have all of the things needed in the expedition - food, water, tents, harnesses and other equipment we need."

"A kid will be the one to accompany us?" Michiru set a tone as she was all confusions and doubts.

"Oh no, ma'am." The boy corrected. "I'm not a kid anymore. I may look like one but I'm already 15."

"What's your name?"

"Helios."

"Helios?" Michiru repeated in assurance.

"So, Helios..." Haruka bent over a little. "Are you sure you know where to take us?"

"I was told, sir, that you will give me a map for me to direct you."

"Oh... here." Professor Tomoe got out a paper and handed it to Helios. "The encircled portion is where we will be going."

Dr. Kaori Nito came. "Hey, who is this?" She looked at the new face.

"He will be our guide, Helios." The professor answered.

"Nice name."

"Sir," Helios finished examining the map. "I can take all of you there in 2-3 days depending on our pace. We will be entering a forest that's already more like a jungle. The lands are not all plains so the delay might be inevitable."

"But, you are sure that you can take us there?" Michiru stood up and confirmed to the young man.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good!"

"So... " Helios tried to get a view of all of his clients. "What hotel are you staying for tonight?"

"Oh, no..." Haruka approached and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "We will start our expedition this instant."

"Sir?" The young man looked shockingly surprise at the sudden decision. From the look of his face, it was surely not everyday he had customers that can make simultaneous trips.

Haruka smiled with a bit of excitement and thrill that lay beneath her face's gentle curve. "Let us go to that site now!"

TO BE CONTINUED 


	15. Chapter 15

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 15 (Jungle Nights)

Michiru showed the discomfort on her face from the two heavy duffel bags that she carried with each of her hand and a big camping knapsack hanging at her back. 

The afternoon was already late. The team was walking for hours now. After stuffing their stomachs a mediocre lunch, the five people quickly strided to the deep jungle of Pricily. Helios gave each of them a huge knapsack that contained their personal expedition supplies from the tourist agency. The guide on the other hand packed up on his own bag the tents and other equipments. Helios lead the way followed by Kaori, Professor Tomoe, Haruka, then the last of the line was Michiru.

Michiru felt all four of her limbs cramping up from the heavy luggage and the long walk. Her back was losing its strength that if she would travel for another half of a day, she'll definitely die. 

"Hey!" The tired agent went up to Haruka. "How about lending me a hand here?"

Haruka turned around and waited a bit before joining Michiru to walk in equal footing.

Though they were still walking, Michiru felt like she was dragging the two bags amidst the rocky soil. "Ethically speaking, you should be carrying one of these duffels since this belongs to you anyway." She looked at the blond who was only carrying the METS suitcase aside from the knapsack on her back and judging by how Haruka was bringing METS, the project was a hundred times lighter than Michiru's luggages.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Haruka adjusted her pace to Michiru's.

"Hello?" Michiru was giving the other woman an evil stare. "Can't you see I'm totally gasping for breath here and my arms are on the verge of dettaching from my body already!"

"I have to secure METS no matter what. So I need both of my hands to protect it."

Michiru's sweat was staining her blouse and more drops tend to flow from her temple. "So, how about a trade? I'll carry METS then you carry the duffels. As a matter of fact, you SHOULD be the one carrying the duffels. Just look at Professor Tomoe." She pointed on the professor who was carrying both his and Kaori's luggages from the cruise. "I think your physique is more compatible with luggages compared to mine." She then silently murmured to herself. "You could at least treat me as your girlfriend and have a little sense of chivalry."

"Despite of what my physique is capable of, you already know that I must acknowledge my responsibility with METS." Haruka continued. "I have to take good care of METS like a diligent parent would."

Michiru was about to rebut the scientist when her senses lead her to clarify METS true nature. "Haruka," Her weak feeling was forgotten. "The experimental eggs... are they yours?"

Haruka looked at Michiru for a second. But she continued to walk with her face giving the response through the tiniest smile.

"I see." Michiru was left in awe as she just walked forgetting all the pains in her body. Inside the suitcase were lives, lives to be brought to the world by Haruka herself. She couldn't blame Haruka to be very protective about them. They were her future babies. Wait, what was she talking about? Haruka with babies? Then who would be Haruka's partner? Was it her? Michiru to bear Haruka's babies? Oh god! What was she thinking? She wanted to smack her head for thinking such unnecessary thoughts but her hands were all occupied to even reach her head. Perhaps the weak feeling was playing tricks on her mind that she couldn't think straight at the moment. She strongly focused her mind to think nothing, to think nothing at all but just to see all the scenic jungle atmosphere.

The sun had completely set and different kinds of sounds were heard from all directions. The jungle was cold and scary as the darkness fully enveloped the hues that were once greens and browns.

"Let's set camp here for the night." Helios stopped on a small but plain ground. "We can't travel in the dark. Although we can use lights but it's too risky. The jungle can play tricks to human eyes." He still had his Pricilian accent in his voice. Dropping his bag, he handed to the people two packs. "These are your tents. Two people can sleep inside each so I guess they are just enough for us."

The four people were submissive to whatever command given by the person who had the outdoor expertise. Helios made a small camp fire while the others set up the tents. It had been decided that Professor Tomoe and Kaori would sleep in one tent. Michiru and Haruka would sleep in the other tent. Helios was more comfortable to sleep outdoors.

Michiru pulled a sleeping bag from her own camping knapsack and laid it at one end inside the tent. Without thinking of anything to be done, her heavy body dropped, faced down motionless, so tired and painful all over. Alone inside the tent, she was so relieved to find rest, peaceful, calming rest. Haruka and the others were still talking outside but their conversation were far from clear for Michiru's auditory nerves. All of her body was focus on only one thing - rest.

"Michiru?" Haruka bent over to get a glimpse of the woman inside the tent. "Are you asleep?"

Michiru could only respond in a tiring groan.

Haruka crawled inside and laid out her own sleeping bag. "Helios cooked us dinner. You should get your share."

"I can't." Michiru couldn't move any of her body parts. "I'm dead." The tone of her voice denoted that Haruka was the one at fault and if Michiru couldn't make it by sunrise, her ghost would surely haunt Haruka to her death.

Haruka laughed in amusement at the woman lying infront of her. "Don't be like that." She reached out for her backpack and looked unto it searching for something. "You're exaggerating. They're just muscle cramps. They'll be gone in the morning." She pulled out a tube. "Here it is. I know a pain relieving cream won't be missing in an expedition."

Michiru's pitiful but gladden eyes tried to get a view of the wonder object that Haruka had in her hand.

"Apply this on." Haruka handed the cream to Michiru but the woman was not moving at all. "Here, let me help you." Haruka's eyes turned compassionate as she helped Michiru to sit straight up.

Michiru was feeling pain all over her body and just by sitting alone was painful to support her entire torso. Her back was breaking up.

"Can you apply this on?"

Michiru looked up to Haruka. She shook her head with a face of an innocent child longing for care. Her face was not an act. It was just that all of the pain made all of herself disoriented.

"Alright then, I'll just put this on you." The tall woman gave off a huge sigh. "Roll up your shirt." She sat at the back of Michiru.

Michiru rolled up her blouse just until below her shoulders exposing the lower part of her torso. She couldn't wait to let the cream do wonders for her back pain.

"On second thought," Haruka stayed put a bit before telling Michiru to do another. "I think you should remove your shirt."

"What?" Michiru cried in reflex. There was certainly no malice with the command but how Haruka said it made Michiru question on what she was doing in that moment again.

"I can't properly put the cream on your shoulders with your shirt on."

"Oh alright." Michiru obediently took off her blouse and pulled it to cover her body's front. Bending over slowly, she let her hair fell infront through one side of her shoulder.

In a few seconds, cold cream met her numb back. Then long slender fingers spreaded the smooth substance followed by a pair of soft palms kneading the whole of her back. The feeling was so relaxing and the person at her back was massaging her cramp muscles perfectly. Soon after, Michiru could almost feel the heat from the cream. All of the pain evaporated into thin air. Michiru felt Haruka's hands doing wonders to her injured muscles. And she was so thankful for Haruka to release her from the pain. 

Minutes seemed to pass by and Michiru knew that she was feeling a little better. Come to think of it, she was feeling strangely better. Haruka's strokes were getting better by the minute. Was it because of the strokes or did Michiru just felt strangely awkward? Second after second, Haruka's brushes against her own skin sent unique shivers down her spine. The way Haruka posed a soft grip around Michiru's neck, pressing softly yet firmly her collar bones, her shoulders, then running the blond's fingers over the silky straps of her brassieres at her back to make her thumbs dance unto Michiru's soft skin were different. Michiru couldn't deny what she was feeling at that moment. For some reason, the whole atmosphere felt... incredibly lusty. Her skin was getting hotter and she didn't know whether such thing was due to the cream or brought by Haruka herself. Somehow, everything that she felt was keenly invigorating. Closing gently her eyes, her mind silently moaned repetitively at the sensation brought by this gentle masseuse.

Now, Michiru noticed her head going dizzy in the moment. Haruka's hands already reached Michiru's waist brushing the skin so gently yet perfectly. Michiru's body was getting hotter by the second. Her heart was beating ever so quickly and nerves from her limbs were reacting madly. Was Haruka trying to arouse her? Michiru's mind was playing tricks again. But she couldn't ignore it. There's only one thing to think and it was how Haruka's touches excite Michiru as a woman. Still closing her eyes, she was obviously nervous all over. What if Haruka wanted to do it? What if Haruka wanted her so badly already? In a place like this? Deep in the jungle? Inside the tent where they were just separated by a thin plastic membrane from three other people outside? Michiru wavered and her emotions competed with the rationality left within herself in that moment. In a sense, she exactly was not sure how to answer.

"Michiru..."

Michiru opened her eyes, her hands grew a strangely cold. Haruka to say something was scarily crucial when Michiru was in debate with her own thoughts. If Haruka would ask, what should she say?

Haruka stopped the massage as she leant closer to Michiru's ear. "I... I..."

That was it! Michiru couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly stood up and quickly put on her clothes back. "I'm sorry, Haruka. I can't." She almost stammered every word there was to say to the blond. "I have to go." She swiftly dashed out of the tent and joined the rest of the crew. With that evening's meal, she covered herself from the foggy doubts she had concealed inside.

Back in a penthouse in Tokyo, the man threw his wine glass shattering it to bits and pieces. He set aside the long curtain that once covered him from the brightness of the moon. "I'm sorry, Mamoru. I didn't know that your life will be a cost to pay." He stared to the full moon. "Nevertheless, it's almost time."

Another day opened. The group continued on their expedition, still determined despite of their bodies burning up from the heat of the air brought by the noon's sun. There was no change in the setup, still same bags were brought and same persons were carrying them. Even the trail line was left unchanged. Helios still lead the expeditionists and Michiru dragged her bags as the last person in the line.

There was already a difference in the jungle scenery and its geographical soils. The trail was getting a little steeper. Bushes and shrubs were the primary inhabitants of the muddy soil. Swamps can be clearly seen from afar and mangroves hung in their stems some unknown species of clinging vines. But they were heading away from the swamps to a non-marsh area.

The journey was a long procession. Stopping only to eat for about an hour and then going back to invade nature's pride was really an adventure.

Michiru and Haruka had never been in a decent conversation since last night. Michiru was just feeling a little awkward of what happened. Haruka, too, since that morning, paid a little or even no attention to Michiru at all. The scientist was all too busy with the others especially with the professor talking about their final destination.

Michiru didn't bother to start a conversation either. She wasn't prepared yet. But she did feel bad leaving Haruka like that in the tent. Much that she wanted to make amends, she couldn't. When she went to the tent to apologize hours after that night, the scientist was already asleep. In the morning, she was the last to wake up. Michiru continued to walk to catch up to the four other people at her front. No matter how heavy her bags were, she was getting used to them or maybe her thoughts were too occupied to notice her heavy load.

Hours after, they reached into a marsh area again. There was totally nothing to expect from the jungle. Surely, if Helios wasn't there to guide them, no doubt they would be lost after a meter from its entrance. The ground was a little slippery and the only way to avoid a slide was to ask for assistance from the jungle's very own leaves of grasses and stems of shrubs. 

Michiru looked at the person she was following. Haruka was assisting Kaori for her not to skid from the slippery grounds. Michiru cursed in vexation. "That woman..." She looked at Kaori vengefully. Kaori was looking suspiciously helpless begging for Haruka's assistance. Kaori was acting! In a fact, Kaori was flirting! No doubt about that. If Michiru was able to go through the rough trail carrying the baggages alone and still able to succeed, why couldn't Kaori do it? Ofcourse, being a woman devoured only by knowledge compared to a woman in a secret service can yield a very intriguing comparison. But still, it was no reason for Kaori to gain Haruka's attention. It was no reason for Kaori to steal her Haruka.

The team reached to another different environment were soil couldn't be seen and each of them trotted from the big vines, protruding roots and strong slimy grasses crawling on the ground. Michiru was having a little difficulty. Extra care was totally necessary for the agent not to stumble from the perils of the jungle. Now, the weights from the various bags were becoming evident to her senses as she eluded the jungle's perils. 

Michiru noticed Haruka who was staring at her for a second. But the blond just continued to walk beside Kaori, ignoring completely the agent.

"Michiru, are you alright?" Professor Tomoe called to her. At least one of them noticed Michiru's troubles.

Michiru smiled in return. "I'm fine. Don't mind me." But Michiru was far from fine. She was feeling the worse from the nature's jungle and Haruka's own jungle.

The agent couldn't help but be depressed. Michiru clearly noticed Haruka's kind gestures to Kaori but not to Michiru. What was Haruka doing anyway? Was she angry at Michiru? Was it because of last night?

The group continued to walk a couple of kilometers until Helios stopped. "The site is over there." He pointed to a location where one could only see green from different kinds of plants and nothing more.

"Are you sure?" Haruka herself was skeptical same as how the others had shown in their own faces.

Helios nodded. "It's getting late. The sun is already setting and if you want to explore the vicinity, I suggest we do it tomorrow." He put down his things. "It's useless now. We better rest and hope for the best tomorrow."

A shiny full moon began to emerge. Night came. Everybody followed the same routine from the night before. This time, Michiru joined the others with a meal from the canned goods brought by Helios. They circled the small fire that cooked their meal and each of them had his and her own thoughts.

"Do you really believe that it is in there?" Professor Tomoe looked at the place Helios pointed earlier. "But it's just plain ground, right? I'm expecting a cliff of some sort. Besides, I don't see any Xenichorpis around here."

Haruka nodded with a stern face saying that there was nothing left to do but to believe.

"Boy, are you sure that's the right location?" Kaori turned to Helios. "Are you sure you read the map right?"

"Ma'am, I've been reading maps since 10. I know this jungle. And I think what you are looking for are right in there." Helios replied with a bit of anger put in the tone of his voice. It was reflex anger having to hear an implied insult.

"How can you be sure that what we are looking are in there?" Professor Tomoe ascertained.

"Because a few months ago, a few people was looking for a plant called Xenichorpis too. They gave me a map, I took them here."

"Really?" The professor was quite intrigue. He turned to Haruka. "Those might be the team of the archaeologist who found Heichzig's dagger." Professor Tomoe then turned back to the young man. "Do you know them?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I easily forget my clients."

"So, where did that group of people particularly go?"

"I don't know, sir. When we arrived here and finding out the location, they immediately sent me back to the town." Helios was warming his hands by the fire. "So, I went back. I don't know what happened to them after."

Among the five people, only Professor Tomoe showed a large amount of interest toward the discussion. Helios was passive. Kaori was indifferent. Haruka and Michiru were indulged in their own worlds.

"I need to go to bed." Michiru stood up and went ahead to the tent before the rest of the group. What else could she do? Her body was tired, her mind was exhausted, her heart was depressed. She could only make herself forget through a lone rest.

Upon reaching the tent, she unrolled her sleeping bag and laid down. She turned to her side seeing nothing but the plain walls of the tent. The quiet atmosphere lead her to think once more. Just what exactly happened with Haruka? She noticed her arm muscles tightened a bit from the strenuous carrying of the luggages but they were not that painful as that night. Besides, she didn't want Haruka to give her a massage again or else, she would end up wavering. But what was she so afraid about? She loved Haruka very much. Why would she be afraid? If that night, if Haruka had wanted her, if she had given in to her emotions... what could have happen? Will she regret it? But she was already regretting at this moment that nothing happened. Now Haruka won't talk to her. The blond's been ignoring her for the whole day.

But Haruka was not really that of a romantic, was she? She was talking about work, work and more work. Haruka could never have the courage to do it to her. Besides, Haruka was shaking all over when she was just confessing her feelings to Michiru. Now, how in the world could Haruka arouse her?

Michiru closed her eyes remembering the sensations she felt when Haruka's touches were sending shivers throughout her own body. Yes, she was sure that she was feeling something toward the blond. Yes, it was that feeling, that ever so lustful feeling. Oh god! Why couldn't she had given in at that time! She wasn't sure if she'll ever had another chance again. Now, she was left only of that memory.

"You're wet!"

Michiru quickly opened her eyes. "I am?" She bounced swiftly to sit straight up closing her legs with guilt that her thoughts were already mirrored by a stain of the behavior of her womanhood. Her heart stopped for a second as Haruka entered the tent.

Haruka went close to sit infront of the seated woman. She pointed at the lower part of Michiru's polo. "It's wet." She grabbed hold of the polo to see that the wetness had already spreaded covering almost the whole of Michiru's front. "You laid your sleeping bag next to a small puddle. Now your shirt's wet."

Indeed, Michiru could feel her stomach becoming cold from the damp cloth. She heaved off a large sigh of relief. It was a sigh that came from a woman of guilt.

"You should change." Haruka got out another polo from Michiru's own duffel. She handed it to Michiru.

Michiru began feeling familiarly nervous. A part of her was happy that Haruka was talking to her yet there was something she couldn't help. Seeing Haruka's face right there and then, she couldn't help but think again of what happened that night, that night during the massage. If something would happen to them right now, what could she do? Her body was left frozen. She didn't even have the nerve to reach out to receive the change of clothing Haruka handed her.

"Here, let me help you." Haruka had an innocently confused face toward the stunned person. She slowly unbuttoned Michiru's blouse.

Button by button, Michiru's heart stopped for a second followed by a stronger beat. She couldn't understand what she was feeling. She was breathing heavily in her mind yet her nose was short of breath, not wanting to breathe. When all the buttons had been undone, Haruka slowly opened wide Michiru's blouse. Oh god! Michiru's hands were shaking all over not knowing where to put them or how to put them.

Haruka then got out a towel and gently wiped Michiru's damp stomach skin. "It's not good for the body if your skin is wet throughout the night." She laid down the change of clothing infront of Michiru. "You should change with this." Haruka then went back to her side of the tent and inspected METS.

Michiru was relieved. What was she thinking? She hurriedly changed her clothing and resumed her sitting position facing the busy blond. "I thought you are angry with me."

Haruka was surprise to hear it but then a smile grew on her face. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"Well... I don't know. Maybe because of last night? And you ignored me the whole day today."

"You were acting strange. I thought you wanted to be alone. There are some days of a person that he or she wanted to be just alone. I sensed that you wanted to have space so I just respected that decision."

Michiru could feel her spirit being lifted up. Everything was cleared. There was nothing to worry after all. She was just being stupid. She was wrong after all. Haruka would never think of such things.

Haruka went to Michiru. She gently lifted the shorter woman's chin. "Are you alright?"

"I am." Michiru replied smiling.

"Good to hear that." Haruka smiled in return. Sitting straight up, she faced Michiru. "By the way, stage 3 of METS was completed this noon."

"So, we must have the elixir as soon as possible."

"Yes."

"Then, why didn't you tell Helios to start exploring the area now." Michiru had her sweet concerned look.

"Uummm..." Haruka was a little hesitant to tell the truth. "You were not feeling well so I just had to postpone it."

"I see." Michiru felt that she was partly someone to blame. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Haruka's voice began to grow intensely serious. "Michiru, I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to tell you this last night but you suddenly ran off."

Michiru listened carefully to all the words Haruka was letting go from her own mouth.

Haruka held unto Michiru's hand. "I wanted you to know, Michiru." She continued. "I wanted you to know that no matter what, my feelings for you will never change." Haruka then moved and embraced the woman infront of her.

Michiru hugged back as she rested her head on the hollow of Haruka's neck. Haruka was warm all over as what she had always been. She knew that nothing could possibly go wrong. Haruka was Michiru's husband after all. But why couldn't she stop feeling that something wasn't right for them.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes

Chapter 15 is the end of the second out of three installments.  
For your information:

1st Installment Revelation 2nd Installment Romance 3rd Installment Hmmm... what do you think? 


	16. Chapter 16

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 16

A more vivid visualization was apparent deep in Michiru's subconsciousness. Michiru breathe heavily feeling the loud beating of her heart. The dream felt so real now. The cold wind that brushes gently against her skin and the translucent silk clothing's softness were becoming too realistic in the dream. Tied both arms and legs, Michiru laid in a stiff wooden board as two men carried it, rising to where it seem to be a dark gloomy mountain. She knew exactly where she was headed. Through the certainty of her thoughts, waiting for her was the man whom she cursed and condemned. Drums beat in tribal rythms accompanying Michiru as a sacrifice to the evil person whom she would be devoured by his lust and greed. Cold from fear was forming inside of her and her sweat could not even materialize for her coming ordeal. Now, they arrived on the ground where the man awaited his prey. Michiru was left to stand straight facing only the man's back which was clothe with blue robes and golden linings. She still couldn't see his face in his position. But finally, he turned around. Michiru's nerves tightened in preparation. Then his body came to a full view in front of her revealing fully his face - Haruka!

Michiru quickly rose up. Her heart already seemed to stop. What a horrible nightmare! Michiru's chest was aching eventhough she was already awake. Her nerves were not responding very well. Though awake, her fright didn't leave her. What was that all about? Of all people, why did Haruka show up to be her rapist? She was still gasping for a whole breath. 'Was that dream still part of the past memory? Of course not!' She rejected her scary thought. Of course, it won't be possible. Haruka was a woman after all. How could she even raped her and forcefully get inside of Michiru? It was just a stupid dream. Maybe because Michiru was just thinking too much of Haruka last night that the agent was deprived to dream what was in accordance to her memory. She calmed herself. Surely, it won't happen. She assured herself the second time.

Haruka and the others were clattering outside. The sun was still about to rise and everybody except Michiru was making a big fuss over the grounds Helios pointed to where the Xenichorpis might be as the map stated. 

Michiru fixed herself up before going out to join the others. Haruka, Professor Tomoe and Helios surveyed the vicinity. Michiru wondered at first where Kaori was. But then, she arrived, drinking a cup of hot cocoa. Kaori was the last one to wake up after all.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Kaori spoke first to the agent, gazing to three people who were stomping their feet to look for underground holes and exploring thick bushes for hidden caves.

"I am joining them. If you don't mind... " Michiru ignored the other woman and left her in the camp.

Haruka smiled as she caught sight of Michiru walking toward the scientist. "So you're finally awake!"

Michiru grinned. "Found the site yet?"

Haruka was about to answer when Helios called out to the others. Everybody including Kaori ran to where Helios was situated. 

"Here..." The lad pulled out some grasses and pointed to a small hole on the ground.

"Are you kidding?" Kaori had questions all over her face. "We can't go through there!"

For the first time, Michiru agreed to Kaori. The hole was too small to even fit a goat. There was surely nothing to expect from it.

"Look carefully." Helios traced his hands to some patterns on the ground. Surrounding the hole was only a thin layer of soil. He grabbed a dead branch and began tilling the soil foot by foot. 

The four people watched in amazement as Helios tilled the soil letting it dropped down into the hole, expanding its diameter and finally revealing a hole with more or less a meter in radius. Helios only stopped when there was no more soil to till as the hole was framed by hard gigantic immovable rocks. It must had been the same hole the dagger's archaeologist found months ago. And it was because of the unconditional weather that almost cover the hole again. 

Haruka sat and bent down to examined the hole. Deep down was pure black. She dropped a stone unto it hoping to gain a little knowledge of its depth but no sound emerged, not even an echo. 

"Goodness! This might be a bottomless pit!" Professor Tomoe stared to the darkness of the hole.

"This is more interesting than I thought." Haruka took off her glasses as she examined carefully the opening. Her face depicted what she just said. Her body remained calm but her hands were showing the eagerness and excitement.

"So, who goes first?" Helios came with ropes on his shoulders and flashlights on his hands. He then went to a nearby tree and fasten the ends of the ropes to its trunk. "You'll be using these, right?" He faced Haruka and waited for an instruction.

Michiru was excited as well. There were mix emotions lingering in her spine and stomach. She was excited at the same time scared. If the hole was indeed a bottomless pit then what will become of them? What if it was a pit of snakes, phytons, and cobras? For a secret service, she couldn't believe what she was thinking right now. Inside her head was a question that the secret service had forbidden her to say. Will it be safe?

"I'll go first." Haruka was so active early in the morning. She quickly set up her safety gear, grabbed a flashlight, and not another second she slid down deep through the hole. 

Professor Tomoe went down after the blond. Both persons were feeling the same excitements in their bones.

Michiru turned to Kaori who was standing calmly. "Aren't you going?"

"I think you need someone as an anchor here in the camp." Kaori giggled. For whatever reason that giggle was, Michiru didn't know. Kaori then confessed. "I'm really not good with ropes and heights. I hope you understand." Her face showed some sincerity on what she just said.

"Well then, I'm going ahead." Michiru slid down on a different rope. Eventhough Kaori had said it, she couldn't help but feel suspicious toward her. Beside, her relationship toward the red-head was not that good from the very start yet, she had no choice but to trust Kaori.

Helios slid down on his rope next to Michiru.

It was a long drop. Michiru couldn't even see where Haruka and the professor were at that moment. She grabbed the flashlight that was hanging from her shoulders to light up the black scenery but not even the light from the outside can penetrate the darkness. 

"Ms. Michiru."

Michiru turned toward the rope parallel to hers. Helios was sliding at the same pace with hers. 

"You're Ms. Michiru, right?" Helios smiled to her. "I heard your colleagues called your name."

Michiru nodded and felt relief that she was sliding down with someone.

"You really knocked-out that man back in the pier." Helios reminded Michiru of her fight with Mamoru. "Was he an enemy?"

Michiru was surprised a bit knowing that Helios was already there when she beat the bastard. "Sort of."

"Wow!" Helios sure sounded amazed. "You people are really very exciting to be with. It's really an honor to be your guide."

The woman just gave off a soft laugh in fascination toward the boy.

Then, voices of Haruka and the professor was heard. Michiru looked down. She could see the ground and her companions. Her feet met the floor. The floor was shining in silver rays but the environment was still dark. Helios stepped down too.

"What kind of stone is this?" The ground was not made of soil and it was because of its composition that made it shine.

"No idea." Professor Tomoe got a feel of it. "I have never seen anything like this in my entire life."

Haruka got a small view of a fraction of the wall through her own light. Everything around them were rocks and not a living thing was in sight. 

"Do you think the dagger was found here?" The professor surveyed the darkness of the place. Their voices echoed in the darkness of the room.

"I'm not sure." Haruka replied. "But if so, there must be a light somewhere. The early inhabitants of this place should have a light system when they built this."

Michiru traced the walls. It was pure rough until her fingers ran down to the wall's baseline then touched a slippery part of it. Her voice gave off a slight surprise as her hands reflexed back of the lucrative gruesome substance. "What's this?" She smelled gas.

Haruka then slowly went at the back of her and grabbed her hand. She smelled Michiru's fingers. "It's petroleum." Haruka traced the walls then noticed the ground. It was a pool of petroleum. As a matter of fact it was more like a narrow canal of petroleum. "You have a lighter, right?"

Michiru nodded and was about to get it from her pocket when the person at her back raced her to it. Haruka's fingers slid down to Michiru's pocket grabbing the small object. Michiru gave off a small gasp as she felt Haruka's slender fingers dancing at Michiru's side going through the various objects seeking refuge down her pocket.

The blond brought out the lighter then lighted a part of the canal. With a tiny spark, fire ran, streaming with the petroleum. The fire lit the base of every wall of the chamber. Now, the once dark place became an extremely huge bright room. 

Everybody could see wholly the view cleared by the golden light of the fire. Each of them turned off their lights as their face showed the astonishment from their discovery. The chamber contained dilapidated woods from tribal houses and there were sharp rocks at the sides. Yet, no plant lived. 

The three checked the ruined structures while Haruka on the other hand had her eyes set on the farthest corner of the chamber. She slowly walked to where her eyes were set. Michiru noticed the blond. She followed the scientist at a distant.

Both of them stopped infront of a wall different from all others. It was a very smooth wall with character carvings on it. At the foot of the wall was a stone table where a rectangular container was mounted. The container's floor was molded that it would fitly contain a specific artifact. 

Haruka got out Heichzig's dagger. Slowly, she put down the dagger back inside the container.

"A perfect fit!" Professor Tomoe had joined them. "We found the location at last, Dr. Tenoh!" Relief enveloped his voice but not long he began to wonder. "Where are the Xenichorpis?"

Haruka looked up to the wall. She put on her glasses as she narrowed her eyes to read the writings on it. "Bilang mga katutubo ng tribong Heksig, tayo'y nanampalataya sa ngalan ng nag-iisang dakilang bathalang Heksig. Uusbong tayo. Luluhod sila. Sa ilalim ng kapangyarihan ng ating bathala, tayo ang mangunguna. Mananatili ang aming katapatan sa iyo, makapangyarihang, Heksig. Sa iyo lamang kami dumadasal." Haruka paused and removed her glasses. She cleared the lenses then cleared her eyes. 

"What does it mean?" Michiru whispered. She was shivering for no reason.

"It's a creed of the Heichzig's tribe." Professor Tomoe translated the writings to her. "As the natives of Heichzig's tribe, we swear in the name of the one and only powerful deity, Heichzig. We will rise. They will kneel. Under the deity's power, we will be the best. Our loyalty remains in you, powerful Heichzig. We pray only to you."

All stayed put for awhile not knowing what to do nor what to say. Heichzig's tribe existed. Now, the only thing left to prove was the existence of Heichzig itself.

"But where's Heichzig's blood?" Michiru looked around, wondering on where the object of their goal was. She was eager to know when their long journey will come to an end.

"It must be somewhere around here." Haruka put on her glasses and surveyed the rest of the wall. But there were no more writings left to read. She bent down to examined the mounted container and brushed the walls of it slowly to reveal its own writings carved on it.

"Another writings?" Professor Tomoe bent down also, curious on what the message might be. Michiru and Helios tried to get a view of the writings too.

"This is a short one." Haruka began to read, slowly and hesitantly because of the blured characters. "Ang patalim ni Heksig..." She paused questioning her own certainty. "...ang tagapagtanggol. Ang dugo ni Heksig ang bubuhay sa bathala."

"What does it say?" Michiru tagged unto Haruka's shirt. Her curiousity was already killing her.

Haruka looked a little confused. It too her awhile before her mouth softly translated it verbatim. "Hechzig's dagger is the protector. Heichzig's blood will give life to the deity."

"What?" Even Michiru was confused. "I don't understand it." She turned to the professor. "What did they mean by that?"

"I don't understand either." The professor examined the container carefully. "Heichzig's blood was the deity's blood. I have no idea why they said that Heichzig's own blood will give him life. Or perhaps"  
He removed the sleeping dagger. He traced the edges of the container then finally removed the container's floor that held the dagger revealed a hidden compartment. 

"It's empty." Helios was also surprised to see the barren compartment.

"Shouldn't the blood be in there?" Michiru asked.

"It should be." Professor Tomoe got hold of the dagger and removed it from its sheath. He said to himself softly. "Heichzig's blood will give life to the deity." He swiftly cut his arm with the dagger. Blood streamed from it. "A blood is needed for a blood." He positioned his arm for his blood to fall inside the compartment. After a handful was lost, he then put on a cloth over the wound as he applied pressure on it. 

The four people then waited and observed what will happen next. Finally, the blood drained as the floor of the container absorbed the blood rapidly releasing pressure, forming visible bloating bubbles, boiling despite that the liquid was scarce to even form a tiny bubble.

And then, something happened to Professor Tomoe. "What is this?" He yelled looking at his hands, palms, wrists and arms. His face was scared, his voice was shaking in fright, as his eyes surveyed the whole of his arms. Rooting from his wound, greenish vein-like marks swiftly spreaded throughout, ran to his neck, to his body, to his different kinds of limbs. The speed of it spreading throughout his own skin was beyond compare. They looked like roots of trees that clinged to him, choking him, gripping his body to deterioration. His body became hot, boiling hot as fever quickly let him fall down in exhaustion.

The three stood and witnessed the unbelievable phenomenon. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Professor! Professor! Get a hold of yourself." Michiru quickly went to his aid. The professor's body temperature was rising rapidly and it was burning her literally. She turned to Helios. "Can you bring the professor up back to the camp?"

"I think so." Helios took off his jacket and shirt to wrap the professor. It was the only way to protect him from burning from the Professor's extreme body temperature. With the extra rope he was carrying, he tied the professor to himself. He, then, hurried to where their ropes were and climbed with utmost strength back up.

Michiru was about to follow Helios when Haruka held the agent by the hand. Haruka's grip was stronger than usual. The blond pointed back to the container. Her finger pointed to the inside walls of the compartment.

"Another writing?" From afar, Michiru's eyes could see the characters. Nobody noticed them before. Perhaps all of them were too excited to find the blood that not one had the chance to look at the inner walls. She went back to the stone table. She turned to Haruka. "But the profe..."

A finger of Haruka hushed her. "I need you here." She then read the remaining of the message. "Dalawang dugo para sa isang buhay."

"Which means..."

Haruka grabbed the dagger and sliced her left palm. "Blood of two..."

"What are you doing?" Michiru tried to get the dagger away from Haruka but the taller woman seemed to be stern in her resistance. "Haven't you learned a lesson on what happened to Professor Tomoe? Are you going to do what he did as well?"

Haruka grabbed Michiru's right hand.

"Hey!" Michiru resisted Haruka's hold.

The blond then seriously faced Michiru. "Blood of two for one life." Her bloody hand that was gripping already stained Michiru's right hand.

Michiru froze. "You need my blood?"

There was no reaction nor emotion from Haruka's face. All Michiru could see was a strong stare beneath the glasses. But the stare had said it all. 

The agent turned her hand submitting her palm to the doctor. Michiru trusted Haruka wholeheartedly. Even if Haruka would want every drop of her blood, Michiru would be very much willing to give them to her love.

Haruka held Michiru's hand and forcefully burrowed the blade unto Michiru's palm. Pain could be seen clearly through Michiru's reaction but she remained still and brave. Blood crawled out from the cut. Haruka covered Michiru's wound with her wound, mixing both of their blood in their palms.

Michiru could feel the pain from the cut. But the feeling of the flowy slimy liquid that danced on her palm mitigate such pain. It was not just Michiru's blood now, there were two blood in her palm. Haruka's blood and Michiru's blood were scattering in unison.

"Don't you have that feeling now that we are like... ummm... one?" Haruka's lips formed a tiny lively grin.

"You know what, now is not the proper time to joke around like that. This really hurts, you know."

"I'm not joking."

Michiru blushed. "Well, let's just get this over, OK? If we're going to die of fever in here because of this then it's better to die together." Feeling a little scared that there will be a probability for them to experience Pofessor Tomoe's ordeal was just natural. She witnessed what had happened. If it will happen to them too, then who will save them?

"I won't die as long as I'm with you. And so do you."

Haruka positioned both hers and Michiru's clasped hands over the container with its floor, somehow, became totally dry all of a sudden. Both pressed her palm to the other, forcefully awakening the pain that blood may fall down. And indeed, blood flowed, dropped down like heavy rain into the container. Haruka and Michiru closed their eyes feeling the pain of the act.

Just then, the earth trembled. The chamber called upon a quake. Haruka and Michiru's palms parted as they supported each of their stands. It lasted for a quarter of a minute.

"What was that just now?" Michiru looked around to see the damages done but good thing though that there was none.

"Michiru"

The agent turned to Haruka, calling her softly with a trace of astonishment in the blond's voice. Haruka pointed at the container again. This time, something was happening. Michiru looked at the object in a wonder. From deep inside the container, where both of them put their blood into, spectrums of colors were emitted one by one, repetitively, then finally a cloud of different hues formed at the top of it. 

The two women took a peek on what had happened inside the container beneath the cloud of colors. The once red fluid turned into a shiny liquid, its brightness reflected the lucid surface of it. Never did Michiru see a liquid so clear before. It was even clearer than water.

"Is this... is this..." Michiru was totally speechless. No doubt, she had seen a miracle. The spectrum of colors, the breathtaking performance, what kind of magic was that? How did the ancient people do such task?

Haruka got a testube from her pocket. She scooped the fluid into the tube then corked it in. The liquid was still shining, now with a bluish hue. The scientist's eyes brightened in delight as she brought the fluid closer to her face. There was the fulfillment in her eyes. There was a never-been-seen reaction from the scientist's very own facade. "This is Heichzig's blood!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: In case you're wonderin', the language used in the creed is Filipino. I just thought that using an existing language will give a little sense to their finding. 


	17. Chapter 17

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 17

Professor Tomoe was extremely delirius. Helios and the two women, Kaori and Michiru, tended to the professor's needs. No matter how they looked at it, the professor's sickness was way out of the ordinary. But to be there at camp, in the middle of the wild jungle, what kind of healing power can they envoked?

Haruka was in another tent, to where METS was concealed. There, she opened METS revealing only a few bluish tubes. The others became black and dull. The sight invited sadness to Haruka's face. But the vision was not a factor to stop her from completing it. Pushing a button, a frame-like stand designed to hold a test tube emerged in the middle of METS. Carefully, Haruka placed Heichzig's blood inside of it. Checking it for the second time, the blood was securely locked, attached to the rest of the eggs' tubes.

"This is the last of our fresh water." Helios handed Michiru a bowl. All of the water they brought was gone. Every drop evaporated as it touched the professor's skin. Even the once wet cloth that was placed on the professor's forehead dried quick in less than a second before it reached his face.

"We have no other choice." Michiru got up. "We have to take Professor Tomoe back to the town. We can't treat him here. He needs a medical doctor!" She heard him shivering, blurting words she couldn't even understand. Not a minute, the professor vomitted in his place. His pupils dilated. "Wha..." Words couldn't be formed.

Kaori wasn't capable to comment to the situation too. Souichirou Tomoe was suffering. No, at his state, he was dying.

Michiru ran to the tent where Haruka was. She found the scientist typing on her laptop. "You got the elixir. We need to go back!" She was already screaming near Haruka's ear. "Professor Tomoe is... Professor Tomoe is..." What words will she say that she couldn't even describe what state was the professor at that moment. "He needs medical help!"

Haruka still looked calm, continued to type, ignored the screaming woman completely.

"For goodness' sake Haruka, please listen!" Michiru roughly placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Professor Tomoe is dying. Please don't give me that kind of attitude again." Her voice shrilled, all words coated with nothing but pandemonium.

After hitting the return key, the laptop's screen ran. Haruka took hold of Michiru's hand and stood up. "You need to calm down."

Michiru was amazed on how light Haruka took the situation. But the agent managed to remain calm. She followed Haruka as she went out to see the sick person.

Haruka examined Professor Tomoe's body. It had gotten worse in just a few minutes when Michiru had fetched Haruka from the tent. From Haruka's reaction, one couldn't really see what the blond was thinking at that very moment. She just continued to stare at the symptoms of the disease. "You need to get the professor out of here." She turned to Helios. "You need to take him to the hospital."

"Me, sir?" Helios was surprised himself. Was he the only one to carry the sick person back to civilization? To carry him for like 50 miles or so?

Haruka nodded. "The others will help you." She then went back to where she came from, back to the tent, back to METS.

That's it? Michiru ran after the insensitive scientist to the insides of the tent. "What do you mean by 'the others'?" She yelled furiously. "Aren't you going back? Didn't you get the elixir already?" Michiru was just facing Haruka's back. "What are you thinking?" The agent was all confused and bothered. "I can't ever understand you, Haruka. I tried. I really don't know what's deep inside your mind." She continued to succoumb to her emotions. She couldn't blamed herself. The compassion she felt toward Professor Tomoe and the confusions she felt toward Haruka collided deep to herself. Inside of her, she accumulated a feeling, a feeling that was fated to bomb out. There was the truth. Yes, Michiru knew she loved Haruka, she knew Haruka loved her. But what was exactly the relationship they were having? What was the sense of the relationship when she couldn't even understand what her loved one was thinking, what Haruka was feeling.

Haruka had remained silent, her body left unturned.

"Your friend out there is already suffering and you're telling us to go ahead and bring him back to the town!" Michiru already mirrored her anger. "Only us, is that right? Is that right!" She raised her voice. "What about you, huh? You already have the elixir! All of this is all about the elixir after all. You have it! Let's go back!" She lowered her tone. "Well, I don't care whether you stay here or live in the jungle forever. But you could at least accompany the professor back."

At last, Haruka faced Michiru. Her emotionless face was overpowering the anger in the atmosphere. There was a long silence before she started to say something. "It's not what you think."

Michiru tried to pull herself together. Though she had heard Haruka's words, her mind was only half-opened. "I don't know, Haruka." Her hands dropped to her sides, her spirit slowly fading. "I love you. But can you at least tell me even just a half about you."

The tall woman slowly walked closer to Michiru. Resting her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders, she bent down and talked in a soft and gentle voice. "This is not all about the elixir, Michiru." She tenderly raised Michiru's chin with a finger. "I can't explain. But..." She removed her glasses completely and brought Michiru's hand close to her chest, pressed to her heart. "When you came to my life, I already risk losing my whole being in you. To feel this way toward you, I'm already disowning what I hold dear to me, my own self." Haruka's gaze toward Michiru's eyes was sharp and unbreakable. "But somehow, I feel that I still can't give my whole self to you because I, too, don't understand a part of me. Yet, when I went down there earlier today, to the tribe of Heichzig. I felt something else. It's like some sort of fulfillment within me. I need to go back down. I don't know what things I will see down there the second time but I feel that this is just something I have to do."

Michiru couldn't say anything. Her brows just met with a sympathetic look to the person in front of her. She understood but she was still undecided.

"Michiru," Haruka let go of Michiru's hand as the taller woman brought up her fingers to feel an inch of skin on Michiru's face, tracing every part, every curve, feeling the strands of her hair falling down her temple. "You said that I am your husband. So, as your husband, I want to give the whole me to you. I don't want you to take only a part of me. Because I'm ready to give up everything for you."

A tear dropped down in the corner of Michiru's eyes as she held Haruka's hand in her face and pressed it firmly to her cheek. "After all of this is over," She tenderly looked at Haruka again. "Promise me that after you go down the hole the second time, you'll never go back down there again." She wanted to make everything clear and certain. "Promise me that after all of this, we will live together and be happy."

Haruka gave a very caring smile to the other woman. "I promise to be with you forever." She slowly leant down and took Michiru's lips to cover them with her own. 

A kiss so long and sweet, so deep and tender, Michiru was held helpless to this strong figure infront of her. Haruka's deep emotions unravel from her mouth. All Michiru could feel was the exploitation of her weakness, her weakness for this person she was madly in love with.

Haruka broke the feeling of the pleasant sensation. "I'll let you decide. You can go back to the town or you can stay here."

That was not fair. Michiru moved back. "Are you asking me to choose between you and a sick person?" She wavered. She couldn't decide. What can she decide? Things like these weren't really easy to choose. It was just not fair to choose what to follow. To feel compassion or to condone to love, what was rightful?

"There's no pressure." Haruka stepped back and left Michiru to stood there alone. She organized her laptop and positioned carefully the METS project. Lights lining the sphere's baseline were blinking, denoting a sign of an on-going process. 

After fixing everything up, the scientist left the tent and went out meeting Helios and Kaori, the two were already set to go. Helios had created a stretcher made up of the professor's folded tent and two branches from a large tree. Haruka couldn't be much more impressed by how Helios was resourceful and skilled throughout the whole expedition. Kaori was also packed up and ready to go. The three just stood there in the middle of the camp site. Only the presence of Michiru was needed. Haruka, herself, had no idea what decision the agent had made, but no matter what it would be, she was more than ready to take. Besides, she promised to her love that she will stay by Michiru's side forever.

Michiru came out from the tent. The other three were waiting for her. She looked at the people all set to go and at the side was Haruka standing, her hands in her pockets, looking so calm as usual. Her glasses was reflecting the noon's sun. Everybody stared at Michiru. Helios and Kaori were already confident enough that Michiru would definitely go with them.

"I'll stay here." Michiru went to the stretcher and looked at the professor. "You, two, can carry him out of here. We need to finish everything before we leave."

For some reason, Kaori didn't object to Michiru's decision at all. Helios was a mere guide, hired by his clients, and what he was instructed to do, he would do. Kaori and Helios walked tracing back the path they took. 

"Just a reminder, sir." Helios had turned around for the last time to face the other two who was left behind. "You don't have any more water left in your packs."

"Thank you, Helios." Haruka waved to the young man. "We will be heading back to town this afternoon. We just need a little more time."

Helios smiled and nodded. He, Kaori, and the professor then disappeared deep into the jungle. What was left was Michiru to pray for the three's successful return to the town.

"I'm glad you stayed." Haruka faced the other woman.

Michiru, without words, looked at Haruka. Deep inside her own jungle of thoughts, her mind stared at Haruka, her face, her character, the whole of it. She remembered everything Haruka had said to her earlier. What a very eccentric person you are, Haruka. She looked deeply into this tall person's blue eyes. She looked at every feature of Haruka's face. She completely had no idea how such person could attract another so much. She sighed deep within herself. Haruka must be a very special person for Michiru to love her so. The agent smiled in reply.

Without another word, Haruka went back to the ropes. She set herself up to go down the hole for the second time. Michiru first watched the other before fixing her own safety line. The silence was a little deafening. They were like two strangers preparing for a single goal. Michiru, herself, didn't know on why on earth she wanted to come with Haruka back into the chamber. It wasn't like she was interested of the site or something. It wasn't like she wanted to be with Haruka. Somehow, she just felt the urge to do it too and nothing more.

"Haruka?" Assuring the person who was with her once again, Michiru called to her partner as they were about to slide down. 

"Yes?"

"Nothing." Michiru turned to her rope and steadied her grip.

Both slid down together, their ropes parallel to each other. With just the second time to use such method, the two women seemed to be experts already with the activity. Neither was even bothered by the stillness of the chamber's atmosphere that they cut through second after second they became deeper into the hole. It was already bright near the bottom from the same light system they used earlier that day. In no time, Haruka and Michiru finally reached the ground. 

"So, where do we go from here?" Michiru unattached her safety lines off of herself. 

Haruka was doing the same thing too. "I need to take a second look on the wall that contained the tribe's creed."

Their feet carried them forward until they reached their desired destination, the wall with the writings of Heichzig Tribe's creed. Everything was the same as that early morning. The stone table, the container, even Heichzig's dagger which they returned earlier was there. Besides, there was no other entrance but the hole, nobody could make a change of the whole scene.

"Haruka?" Michiru became curious from her sudden realization. "That crack on the wall..." She pointed to a portion just at the side of the writings on the wall. "...was it there this morning?"

Haruka realized it too. "I don't remember seeing this one." She felt the wall's crack. It was quite long and wide enough to put the whole length of a pencil through. "There's wind coming from here." She tried to slip an eye. "I think it's another room."

"Another room?"

"Yes!" Haruka explored the rest of the wall. "There must be an entrance somewhere around here." Tracing the wall was only futile. Made of pure stone, hard and thick, the wall was nothing but a mere wall.

Michiru had joined in the search for what they think to be an entrance to the next chamber. Both searched for quite a long time already but there was no lever, a knob, nor another opening but just the crack.

"Where does this crack come from anyway?" Michiru felt the crack herself.

"Must be the quake. 'Shook everything up!" Haruka leant her lower body to a side of the table. Her face showed a bit of disappointment. Not much was discovered and alot of time had already been wasted in finding something that they themselves didn't know. Her body slid down and sat at the stone table's base.

The other woman noticed the seated blond. Michiru understood completely on what Haruka must had been feeling at the situation. What she could do now was to sat down beside Haruka and console her. "Hey, light up, OK? It's not like we failed. We have the elixir after all."

Haruka got Michiru's hand that was resting on the blond's knee. She grinned at Michiru and regained her composure. "Do you want to live at my place after this? I can finish the project there and we don't have to worry about enemies either. Mamoru is gone."

Michiru reflected first on the words Haruka had produced. Yes, she would live under one roof with her love and finally live happily ever after. She remembered Mamoru. She remembered the secret service. There was no chance for her to go back to the secret service now. She disobeyed her chief's command. She dishonored the agency, she abandoned it just to be with Haruka. Feeling Haruka so close to her, she couldn't help but imagine the future that they would be sharing with each other. What kind of future was they journeying too? Haruka was a scientist, she was an agent, currently unemployed.

"Michiru?" Haruka brought Michiru's mind back to the chamber, back to Haruka's side.

"I can't wait to share my future with you." Michiru looked at the scientist and noticed Haruka's impatient expression in their current situation. "Are we going now?"

"It can't be helped."

The two were about to get up when the stone table moved a little from both of their weights. The back of the table revealed a tiny opening where wind seemed to be flowing out. Not much could be seen from the small view that Haruka and Michiru had to pull the table away from the wall it had kissed. Just by looking of the large object, one could conclude that a stone table would be very heavy to move. And it sure was totally heavy. Even Michiru who was used to manipulating heavy equipments, from big guns to heavy luggages, had an extremely hard time to pull the table despite of Haruka's help. But their perseverance were beyond compare. Though it took them a long time to move it, they were successful.

Fully out of its place, the back of the table revealed a small tunnel at the base of the creed's wall. The tunnel was not entirely dark. Somehow, it was emitting strange rays of green light.

"Are we going through there?" Michiru asked. She already knew the answer but it won't cause any harm if she would just ask for assurance.

Haruka nodded and bent over to crawl into the small tunnel. "You can follow me." 

Michiru followed her companion. Her clothes caught all of the dirt that was living in the small place. The tunnel was short. Michiru was sure that she only crawled in less than a couple of meters. Finally, she reached the end. Crawling out of the small tunnel, she straightened her body and got a full view of a very huge room. The place was like an arena lighted by green light from the sides. The ground was extremely vast and barren with nothing but dirt that covered it. It was a huge cave with stalactites hanging thousands of meters above of them. Haruka and Michiru was left astonish from the whole scene. 

"Xenichorpis" Haruka softly commented with her eyes laying on the direction of the source of green light.

The two slowly went to the cavern's sides where there grew lines of a hundred plants with leaves soft as silk and the stems glowed in a miracle, shining ever so brightly lighting the whole area of the huge cavern. But somehow, no plant bore a flower, not even a single bud. Everything was just green, a pure light from nature.

"I'm going to take a look around." Haruka parted ways with Michiru. 

Michiru surveyed the whole area. She journeyed the lines of Xenichorpis. Everyone of them looked pretty healthy for a plant hidden away from sunlight. The cave never stopped to amaze her meter after meter as she walked every inch of it. She wondered. 'What was the use of such place in the old times?' At the farthest end of it was another huge tunnel. But this time, unlike before, it was large enough for her to walk through. She couldn't see anything in it. It was pure black. It must be a back door or something. The place was really something for Haruka to see.

Michiru went back to the center of the arena in search for her companion. "Haruka!", she called. But only an echo acknowledged her calling. The huge cave was scary for such small woman. Her echo could even scare her more. The atmosphere was dull and solemn. She journeyed her eyes to every inch of the vast place, her gaze calling on Haruka.

Her vision steadied at a sight about five storeys above of her. There was a huge lump of disc-like land potruding from the walls. From where she was standing, the high place was similar to that of a stage but circular in shape. She caught a small figure standing on top of it. Narrowing her lids, she looked closely at the figure. "Haruka!" She called but Haruka didn't respond. "What are you doing up there?" She yelled louder but gotten no respond at all. How on earth could the scientist got up there? 

Haruka was just standing, doing nothing but stared at the vastness of the place. The view from high above was breathtaking, seeing the whole arena that was lined with green light from its sides. Haruka was pinned at her position. Somehow, she didn't move. She just stood there near the stage's edge and succoumb to her own trance.

Michiru was anxious on what on earth Haruka was doing in a place so high. She quickly searched for a ladder, a stair, an elevator, or whatever that could make her get up there. She traced the high disc's structure to the walls then carrying her vision down assuming that the pathway will be just in the other corner. She turned to a corner of the cave finding a flight of stairs that perhaps would lead her to the high stage. Impatiently, she stepped up quicker than her normal pace, anxious to go where Haruka was. The set of stairs were much more than she expected. Well for a five-storey climb, she could have estimated a higher number. 

It took her awhile to even arrive steps away from the top. She was panting too. She increased her usual pace and ended up gasping for air. But the tiresome task was rewarding. She caught sight of Haruka's back. The blond was in the same position as Michiru was still down below. She paused at first to take a deep breath before finishing the remaining steps. Relieved, she smiled preparing to meet her partner. Her foot stepped into the last stair. "Haruka..."

"Michiru!" The blond turned around, eyes wide open. "No!" Her voice raised. It could had been a warning but it wasn't early enough. She looked at the ground where Michiru was.

Surprise, Michiru froze at the center of the stage. Her eyes rode on where Haruka's gaze was on her, beneath her, under her feet. Her body felt cold all of a sudden. She looked down, the ground where she was standing. Her soles were on an ancient emblem carved on the whole of the circular ground. Her corporal being was standing on a holy surface, an altar. She was about to say something when a very bright light beamed out of the lines of the carved emblem bathing both Haruka and Michiru on it. Bright yellow light enveloped the two sending on shivers throughout their bodies. Warm yet invigorating light! Michiru felt it, something that delved into the deepest darkest portion of her mind. Something grasped the past memory that haunted her only in her dreams. But now, this was reality. Her past life, her past loved ones, her past experiences emerged in her mind. She was remembering everything while awake. The light guided her the answers to all of her questions. She remembered everything completely. Her eyes widened in disbelief as tear by tear fell from her eyes, from her face, dropping to the ground and soaked the soft clay composing it. She relived everything and now she knew clearly who her tormentor was. Her brows curled in horror as the beam dispersed into thin air and separated itself from Michiru and from Haruka. The light's job was done. It gave the two people the whole of themselves, the complete memory of their past.

Haruka was as shocked as Michiru was. Now, both knew their pasts and both knew their destinies, their future with each other. 

Michiru looked at Haruka, her face was coated in disbelief from the remembrance of the memory she shared with the person in front of her. She stared at the tall woman full of grief and realizations. "You raped me!"

There was a sound heard. A person down below clapped his hands slowly yet roughly.

Michiru went to the edge to see the person who applauded. Two figures met her gaze. 

"It's about time." The man called out to the two women above him. "Welcome back, Oh my beautiful wife, divine goddess Marfelia..." He paused for awhile then continued as he coated his voice with a furious tone of wrath looking at the blond woman. "...and powerful lord Heichzig!" Seiya stepped in closer toward the high altar. At the back of him was Kaori.

Michiru's heartbeat was loud enough to hear it with her own ears. Looking at the man below, looking carefully his face, looking ever so straightly, she moved her lips knowing exactly the man's name from the past. "Sethmon..."

TO BE CONTINUED 


	18. Chapter 18

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 18

The light that enveloped the two women carried their minds on a journey, a journey to the past, a past entertwining their lives 3000 years ago.

Long ago, when the island of Pricily was still known as Ord, from its land grew three tribal clans Ima, Fu, and Renak. Ima was the tribe in the mountains. Fu was the tribal clan of the valley while Renak was the tribe in the shores of Ord. The heavens considered Ord a blessed place and so each tribe was watched over by a god who will give them his blessing and make their land rich and prosperous. Ima was watched by the powerful god, Heichzig. Fu was watched by the god, Misonne and Renak was taken cared by the goddess, Marfelia.

The heavens was governed by a great book called Yeth, the book that is more powerful than a god. Inside it contained the prohibitions, limitations, and turning points of the divine powers. The most explicitly stated rule was that gods were forbidden from consummating their love with a goddess on earth soil. For from that act will bear a being that will yield the ultimate unstoppable power of destruction that can destroy the human race. But all the gods had no problem with such rule. They love the tribes and they will continue to take good care of them.

In the tribe of Renak, Marfelia continued to bless the whole clan. She fonded over the humans but there was a particular human being she cared for more deeply. His name was Sethmon, a humble gentle man that worked as a healer of Renak. His long dark hair and robust built fascinated the goddess from afar. His kind attitude and compassionate acts moved Marfelia into one conclusion. 

One day, the goddess descended from the heavens to spend more time with the object of her affection. Sethmon was at first hesitant to acknowledge the goddess' presence but as time passes by, the human's heart was finally captured by the beautiful divine creature. The whole clan felt blessed with the couple's love but this love caused an uproar in the heavens. Though Yeth didn't say about a love between a goddess and a human to be forbidden, the thought of it was already scandalous. The council of the gods objected to Marfelia's behavior and it took them quite a long time to acknowledge the love. Sethmon and Marfelia prevailed. The council of the gods finally agreed for the two to be wed. But there was one price Marfelia had to pay, she would lose her divine powers and became a human being on the night of her wedding day, the moment she would offer her virtue to her husband, Sethmon. 

"If you'll lose your divinity just for me, then, I won't have the right to be your husband." Sethmon was human after all. Guilt was something he would battle. "I don't want to take away your happiness."

"Divinity is not happiness." She was a goddess, beautiful and all-knowing. "My happiness is you, Sethmon."

Marfelia was determined as ever. And so their wedding had been agreed upon to take place on the fortnight.

In another part of Ord, Heichzig descended in the tribe of Ima upon the call from prayers of two priestesses. One priestess who had long hair with a color red as blood was called Beryl. The other priestess with long wavy golden hair was called Galaxia. Heichzig was very powerful, generous, kind, and loving to his people. He descended not to impress and show his superiority but to help the tribe of Ima with his own bare hands. Despite his long glistening blue robes and a noble face with blond hair and silver eyes, he felt at ease living with the humans for a day or two.

Such admirable acts of the compassionate Heichzig captured the heart of one of his priestesses, Galaxia. But Beryl despised Heichzig's doings. 'Why would a god so powerful and divine stoop so low to be with the weakly humans?' She didn't like the idea. She wanted another thing from Heichzig.

As days passed, Heichzig and Galaxia was able to form a special bond with each other. A special bond closed to love itself. Yet, it was unrealizable for the sake of morality. But with the sudden decision of the council of gods on the case of the goddess Marfelia, Heichzig and Galaxia's relationship had become stronger. 

Once, Galaxia had asked the god. "Can your feeling you are showing me just a mockery for this mortal woman in love with you?"

"Did I let you feel hurt?"

She shooked her head.

"Did I touched you just to fulfill my own desire?"

She shooked again.

"Then that is because of pure love."

Beryl on the other hand was suffering with vexations of the prosperity of the whole island. Lurking at the back of her mind were evil thoughts of greed and power. From her chants, she summoned Pega, black winged-creature of the darkness, to steal the Yeth from the heavens and put an end to what she saw a horrible peaceful world. Acquiring Yeth, she got hold of the sacred prayers capable of ruining a god's being, stripping a god of his rationality and making him lustful to power and dominion.

Three days before the goddess Marfelia's wedding, the legend of the ruthless powerful deity, Heichzig, began.

Beryl and Galaxia were once again performing the ritual to call upon their god, Heichzig. Standing on the high large circular ground, the mark of Heichzig was carved on the god's altar. The people of the tribe rested down below awaiting for the arrival of the divine being. And as soon as the priestesses finished their prayers, Heichzig descended. 

The people of Ima was overjoyed by the god's visit. Galaxia was overwhelmed by the happiness she was feeling upon the sight of the figure from the heavens, with short yellow hair, silver eyes, a stern posture that framed his robes and resting at his side, Heichzig's dagger. The evil Beryl was excited for that day too. For this day was the day she claimed to be hers.

"My lord, can I speak with you alone?" Beryl spoke to him before Galaxia could even welcome his presence.

It was not usual for Beryl to speak with Heichzig. And Heichzig treated his people fairly. He gave a smile and nodded to Galaxia gesturing the priestess to leave them for awhile. The smile was smooth, sweet and kind, it was a smile that Galaxia never knew to be the god's last.

As the altar and the whole cavern became barren, Heichzig faced Beryl. He was all-ready to listen to her favors. "So, what matters do you want to talk about?"

Not answering the question, Beryl started the chant, the chant of evil calling upon evil. The prayer for a curse to the god in front of her. Closing her eyes, concentrating firmly at the words that circled Heichzig's surrounding air, the words emitted great power grabbing on Heichzig's whole being.

Heichzig recognized immediately the chant recited for him. "Beryl, what are you doing?" It was the chant for his soul's death. Much to how he struggled to leave the place, the words from Beryl's mouth formed a barrier around the helpless god. The chant's power slowly devoured Heichzig whole being, entering his body, his mind, his heart. Making him feel close to insanity, voices rang in his ears, crumpling the whole of his being. Pain! So much pain! His fists finally clinched as he shouted the horror of a curse that was put to him. His voice echoed tremendously the pain.

The cry of suffering reached Galaxia's ears. Quickly, she ran to the holy ground. There, she saw Beryl chanting. The power of the words held the god paralyzed, his once gentle face became bold, word after word. "Beryl! What are you doing! Stop it!" She ran to them. She ran as fast as she could. But she was too late. Heichzig's once kind facade became ravishly reflected the ruthless god he had become, a deity hungry for power, nothing but power. His once silver eyes turned bright red as sapphire, illuminating the passion of rage in him. 

Beryl stopped. And the strength of the powerful air that held the god captive dispersed. 

Galaxia looked at the god, terrified. "Beryl, what have you done?"

Beryl gazed at the divine powerful creature at her front. Yes! Her eyes widened in glee. A smile formed across her face, satisfied and viciously excited. Yes! Traces of evil laughters escaped from her mouth.

Heichzig made his first step. "I am the powerful god, Heichzig, the only powerful Heichzig! All people bow down to me!"

Beryl paid tribute to the new-born god. "My lord, the tribe of Ima now is small and weak. Make us powerful. Give us power!"

"What do you mean 'tribe of Ima'?" Heichzig raised his voice. "This is Heichzig's tribe!"

"My god, Heichzig..."

He turned to the woman at a corner. 

Galaxia was there, dripping tears to the holy ground. "What have you become?"

"Silence Galaxia!" His command shook the sobbing priestess in fright. "You are making it sound like I've become a monster. But no, I haven't! I was just awaken by the truth. I wasn't aware until now. I am a god. I can do whatever I like. Yes! Why should I seclude myself ruling just one small tribe when I have the power within me to rule the whole universe!"

"Yes! My lord!" Beryl was happy now. This is all what she wanted. At last, her time had finally came. "Let us rule together!"

"What do you mean us?" The god looked down at the priestess. "I am yet to punish you!"

"Punish me? Why? What have I done?"

"You are trying to control a god! You have no right!"

"What? But, my lord, I didn't control you."

"You put me under a curse! Now, you'll receive your punishment!"

"My lord, I made you what you are now. You owe me your life! Is that how you reward me?"

"IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" His hands glowed with fire.

"No... no... no..." Stepping back, Beryl shook her head in disbelief. "This is not what I wanted. I didn't plan this. This is not it!"

"Trust me. You planned this unto yourself." In a second, Heichzig melted the red-haired woman into nothingness. "I am a god afterall, a god who heed no one." He turned to Galaxia who was shivering from the god's monstrous performance. "I need to talk to my subjects. Assemble the tribe of Heichzig! We will become strong!"

From the tremendous pressure, despite against her will, in a moment Galaxia was able to gather all of the tribe of Ima in the cavern. Heichzig stood superiorly on his high altar, looking down on the people looking up at him. He surveyed the people. Not large but not small enough to conquer. 

"You are my tribe. You are Heichzig's tribe!" It was not what it seemed. The first words he let go from his mouth were a spell of a god, a spell of loyalty to Heichzig alone. "We will rule the Pricily, we will rule the universe. And you, my people, will bow down only to me!" As a curse had been put unto him, he put a curse to the whole tribe. Now, the whole tribe of Heichzig hungered for power.

Heichzig organized an army lead by a reliable servant named Zoisite. They plotted to invade the other tribal groups and make them kneel before Heichzig's tribe. But such plot was not enough. It couldn't be enough. Heichzig's tribe was not looking for servants or people to kneel before them. It wanted to be the ultimate survivor. 

"And how shall we do it, my lord?" Zoisite continued to kneel, bowing to Heichzig's feet.

"Only the ultimate power of destruction!"

In the tribe of Renak, the wedding that unite the goddess and the human had just finished. The people of the whole clan rejoiced of the unity and made merry of themselves under the brightness of the full moon. It was unforgettable blessing for them for a goddess to join the clan. It was a proof of the tribe's prosperity. And so they thought it would be.

Sethmon lead the gentle goddess into their new home, to celebrate their first night. He was not a human, she was not a goddess. But they're just man and woman in love. 

"My wife..." Sethmon faced Marfelia directly. So much beauty beamed out to his face. He was melting in front of her, melting from the heated love inside of him. Slowly, he brought his lips down, on her, to be pressed on this soft red lips, perfectly curved.

Feeling the strong sensation, Marfelia felt his robust chest with her bare hands. Now was the night, she was finally ready to give up her divinity.

Suddenly, thunder-like sounds got closer and closer to the tribe of Renak. They were horses' steps, galloping horses carrying men with blades and arrows. In a second, Renak was rained by arrows of fire and quaked by horses' stomps and wavering blades. 

Cries and woes could be heard miles away from the place itself and still every painful sounds, suffering voices, became louder every minute.

Sethmon and Marfelia's hut was torn down by huge blades from Heichzig's warriors. The goddess stood, confused, in fright, wavering to use her powers or not in order to protect what will be her future clan. But she was fighting with humans. The enemies were all humans. She couldn't just kill a human to protect a human. 

Zoisite, all-suited for battle, came to Marfelia. His spear lifted the beauty's face. "Such perfect face. You really are a goddess!"

"Don't you ever come near her!" Sethmon grabbed the spear only for Zoisite to redirect it to the husband. "What do you want from us?"

"The husband, am I right? 'Sorry if I intrude you like this. But I am here only for your wife." Zoisite turned to Marfelia. "You still are a goddess, aren't you?"

"Stop this!" Sethmon struggled and fought bravely to protect the goddess, his woman.

But Zoisite was better than any other. He had something that Sethmon hadn't. He had the Heichzig's curse. In one huge blow, the man of Renak dropped down unconscious. 

Heichzig's warrior Zoisite and two other men grabbed hold of the goddess who was all resisting, pushing her body away from her captors to be by her unconscious husband's side. Crying, she wanted to use her divine power to eliminate every enemy there were. But her sorrows toward her husband stripped her away from leading to such rationality. 

She was ONLY a goddess, tears flowing from her eyes, as her limbs all tied as her body was made to ride on an enemy's horse, carrying her away from the tribe and to her unknown future torment. In her ears lingered the sound of the massacre of the other tribal people. Sethmon... She can only pray with her goddess' powers for her husband's safety.

The tribal drums of Heichzig welcomed the victorious conquerors. On one of their horses was the cause and prize.

Marfelia raised her head and looked at the people lined at the sides. "This is... this is... the tribe of Ima." Her face was all confused and sad. "I don't understand this. Why are you doing this?"

The warriors entered the arena, the cave where Heichzig's altar was. At the farthest end of it was the tunnel, the prison cell designed only to contained the goddess. There were no bars. Instead, the goddess was thrown there and sealed by constraining powers from the book of Yeth itself.

"Why are you doing this? What evil being can do such a thing?" Marfelia sat, all tied up, in her own cell.

"The one and only powerful god, Heichzig." The soldier replied.

In the prison cell of stone and anguish, Marfelia sat still in her transluscent silky white dress, alone and meek. It was suppose to be her wedding night. She was wearing her wedding dress to be removed only by her husband, Sethmon. Her virtue should be for Sethmon alone. Her mind was on her heart, only for her heart.

Midnight, tribal drums began to fill the hollowness of the cave. Its sounds became louder every second, calling on Heichzig's followers, Heichzig's tribe. As the insides of the cave were slowly being filled with people reflecting victory yet sadness in their eyes began to chant with the rythm of the drums. 

Two soldiers came to Marfelia's prison.

"What do you want now?"

Without words, the men brought Marfelia out, tied both hands and feet, as if not a goddess but a lowly animal. Roughly they laid the beautiful being on a wooden board. Marfelia's corporal being didn't show any struggle but her mind and heart was coated with fear. She wanted to use her divine powers, to free herself, but Heichzig's tribe chanted forbade her. The words from their mouths bound the goddess' power within herself. She really wanted to be free at that very moment. But how? How on earth could she be free? Silently, she just closed her eyes as the board became a vehicle to her torment. 

The soldiers took the laying woman in a procession, carrying the board by their shoulders. Marfelia couldn't dare to look at the people. They were all praying for Marfelia not for goodness but as a sacrifice. Human act? Was this the goodness of humanity?

Sooner, Marfelia's body inclined with the stairway up to the goddess' hell. Cold air against her porcelain skin was becoming so eminent now. Sounds of tribal drums filling the atmosphere became a music of death. Marfelia was not yet aware of her fate at the end of the long stairway, her fate on Heichzig's altar.

Heichzig's soldiers made Marfelia stood at the center of the altar. Under her feet was the ground carrying Heichzig's emblem. She looked at the person so far from her, the person with blond hair and blue robes with a dagger at his side, standing near the altar's edge. From the look of the god's back, his built was all too domineering. He turned around.

"Lord Heichzig, what is the meaning of this? Why have you brought me here?" Marfelia stood still. Her voice was still so gentle.

The god at first looked the goddess sharply as if he didn't know her. His sapphire eyes were like flaming blades. He remained silent as he circled the goddess as if circling his prey. His stiff body came into a full stop infront of Marfelia. "I want to be powerful." He roughly got hold of her chin. "And only you can make me!"

"What are you saying? I don't have that power to make you powerful. Heichzig, you are already powerful now. What more can you ever want?"

"I want to be the only one!"

"The only one?"

"I want to be the only one to be worshipped upon. And only the Heichzig's tribe can worship me! We will be the only survivor."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it woman?" He raised his voice like thunder in the mid-night. "I want the Ultimate Power of Destruction to destroy the whole world and make room for MY tribe, the only tribe!"

"No" The word was just a hush from Marfelia's shock upon realization of Heichzig's whole point. "The forbidden rule of the gods."

In a second, Heichzig's strong hand stripped off the light fabric of her dress. "Yes! You will bear me my son who'll destroy the world."

Heichzig strongly pushed the naked Marfelia down and locked her body under his.

Marfelia resisted at her fullest, moving every part of her body to escape. With tied hands and feet, nothing could be done but to shout and shout more, crying for help. But her shouts were like drizzle in the drought for the whole tribe as the people increased their chants with the ceremony of Heichzig with Marfelia.

Heichzig's mouth covered Marfelia's as the god explored every part tasting every honey from it. Yes, he had to make the goddess ready. He must make the body of the goddess ready for him. Letting go of the goddess' mouth, he sucked inch by inch of Marfelia's skin, every part of the nude body of the goddess became wet from the licks of Heichzig's tongue and sweat from the two person's different motives freedom versus lust.

Marfelia was feeling all too dirty and disgusted. What happened to her purity of her body? What will happen to her virtue? She continued to pull the god away, pulling his robes off of her.

Heichzig gripped the goddess' breasts, bold and perfect. He wanted the goddess to enjoy what he was doing that he may be welcomed wholeheartedly by the goddess' womanhood and attain the woman's submission. But no! He surely couldn't. He was rough! He was rude! He was an animal! Besides, what could he expect to become? He was nothing more but a rapist!

Couldn't wait any longer, he removed the bindings off of Marfelia's feet. The goddess was still struggling to break free. Her tied hands stroke hard Heichzig's head, hoping to knock the rapist down. But he was strong and determined. 

Heichzig spreaded Marfelia open and put his manhood unto hers. Marfelia screamed in agony. Tears dropped down from her face. What was it inside her now? She could feel Heichzig. The whole feeling was filthy. It was torment!

At each of Heichzig's thrust, Marfelia cried for help. Such vigorous force was doing her. It was not her dream at all. She was breaking, she was breaking and dying all over.

Suddenly, she heard a galloping horse. The sound echoed in the cave.

"Marfelia!" Sethmon looked at the altar above. He saw it. He saw his wife suffering, thrusted tens of times. Fire sparked inside of him. What he wanted to do now was kill the man who was hurting his wife. At first he didn't recognize the tormentor. But later his face was becoming evident. "A god?... Lord Heichzig!"

Marfelia noticed her spouse, her knight. "Husband, help me!" She didn't know how much force her body could take.

Sethmon's voice brought Heichzig's attention away from the woman. "What are you doing here?" Heichzig stood and shouted in rage.

"I've come for my wife!" Sethmon was very furious. "Let go of her or else... I will kill you." He drew his blade. "I don't hesitate to kill a god."

"Kill me? Kill a god? Kill a powerful god?" Heichzig laughed in mockery at the puny down below. "Well, conversations are futile." He drew an energy ball on his hand and, with a single strike, killed Sethmon, electrifying him like lightning. "Tsk... tsk... You enjoyed an early death than the others after all.

"No... Sethmon!" The goddess cried, crawling near the altar's edge to get a sight of her dead husband. "No! Sethmon, please don't die. Sethmon! Sethmon!" She continued to call down to him. But he was gone. Sethmon's death was all so sudden. Sethmon wasn't even allowed to attack, not even once.

Heichzig laughed devilishly at Marfelia's side. Those evil laughs enraged the once meek goddess. With maddened eyes, she intensely ran to Heichzig, got Heichzig's dagger, and forcefully pierced the shiny blade unto the god's heart. "By the divinity of my soul as the goddess Marfelia, I pray for your death."

Heichzig continued to laugh, unharmed with the penetrated blade unto his body. "It's no use, Marfelia. Your power is sealed in here."

"By the divinity of my soul as the goddess Marfelia, I pray for your death." She continued to pray, avenging her dead husband, illuminating both her fury and sorrow.

"Don't waste your time, I am a god. I cannot die."

"By the divinity of my soul as the goddess Marfelia, I pray for your death." Sobs covered her voice, increasing its volume to its fullest, all desperate to succeed, just this once, for the last time.

"Stop it!"

"By the divinity of my soul as the goddess Marfelia, I pray for your death."

"Stop it! I say!" He pulled hard a handful of her shiny aquamarine hair.

But she mustn't fail now. She couldn't fail. She continued the prayer. She continued to chant. She continued and continued as if saying in perpetuity until red stained the royal color of the god's robes. Blood!

"What is this?" Heichzig felt his chest. He was beginning to feel pain from his heart. "No, it can't be. I cannot die. I am a god. I am powerful." 

Marfelia continued to hold on unto the dagger to fully secure it on its sheath of flesh.

"No!" Heichzig was all in panic. He couldn't speak nobly now. Blood streamed fast off of her body when Marfelia quickly removed the blade that once corked the wound. The god slowly moved back. His eyes widened in disbelief. His palm still feeling the wetness of his wound. "I can't die. This is impossible." But he was becoming weaker every second. Not long, he dropped down to the ground. "No." He looked up at the goddess looking sternly down on him. "I swear, Marfelia, I will get the Ultimate Power of Destruction. This... world will be... mine!" With his last breath, death stole his soul.

"By the divinity of my soul as the goddess Marfelia, I pray for your death." She let go of Heichzig's dagger. "You will not have the Ultimate Power of Destruction! I will not let you have the Ultimate Power of Destruction!." Marfelia carried her feet back toward the altar's edge and making one last step, she let her body fall freely from the high altar of Heichzig.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	19. Chapter 19

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 19

Michiru stood still. Beside her was Haruka. Below them was Seiya. The whole scene was too familiar to begin with. It was the same as the past. 

"Still couldn't grasp it?" Seiya's tone undoubtedly mocked the frozen blond woman.

On the verge of breaking, Haruka's confusions became apparent. Thinking of the whole thing was too painful. Too painful to believe, too painful to embrace the truth. 

"Michiru! Get away from her." Seiya called to Michiru. "That person is dangerous. Can't you see, she's using you. She's after you!"

"Is that true, Haruka?" Her aquamarine hair fell as she faced down, not wanting to look straightly at the person who was about to answer her question.

"No, I'm not Heichzig." Haruka went to the other woman. Her brows curled, coated with pure tension. "Michiru, please believe me. I... I..."

"Stop it, Tenoh!" Seiya yelled. His voice became louder than before. "You cannot deny the truth! You are Heichzig. And this time, I will make sure I'll take my revenge."

"No..." Haruka shook her head. The whole of her face was painted with disbelief. "This is ridiculous. I'm not Heichzig!"

"Let me ask you, Tenoh. Why did you join the METS team?"

Haruka stood still. Her eyes widened from the realization inside herself.

"Truthfully, who exactly persuaded Setsuna to work the METS?" Already at his edge, Seiya growled in savageness. "You're just concealing your utmost purpose."

"Stop it!"

"What about Michiru? Do you really think you can make her believe that you truly love her? C'mon Haruka, aren't you planning to make her the vessel for your offsprings? The vessel for the Ultimate Power of Destruction! Stop pretending already!"

"No... Ofcourse not! I am a human being. I am not some supernatural being who only seeks to produce an offspring for destruction! You are talking nonsense."

"Shut up Tenoh! You cannot deny it. Inside of you is Heichzig, waiting to be awaken just as I've awaken the Sethmon in me. Michiru is mine! She is my wife!"

Breathing heavily, Haruka's shoulders rose and fell rapidly from the weight of the sudden truth. "My name is Haruka Tenoh. I am not Heichzig. Whatever happened in the past, it remains in the past. What I am aware right now is that I love Michiru."

The man gave off a tremendous laugh. "You love Michiru? You've got to be kiddin' me. How can a ruthless person love?"

"I am not Heichzig!" Her hands trembled, her mind almost losing what was left of her rationality. "I am not Heichzig!"

"Can't you see? You are nothing! You are a worthless person that nature itself disowns. You cannot be with Michiru. Think it over, person of science! In the first place, WHY WERE YOU BORN A WOMAN? Evil persons are not embraced by the natural flow of life. You are not fated to destroy this world. Your fate is not with Michiru. Your fate is to die." Seiya's voice suddenly changed breaking into a whole harsher tone totally different from before. 

"Sethmon..." Michiru's eyes widened at the sight down below. From Seiya's enraged tone, a fog-like entity emerged from his own flesh enveloping completely his corporal body. Sethmon had awaken.

Haruka's feet became disabled from the heavy weight of the thoughts gripping on her mind. Her body fell, her head full of confusions, her limbs shivered. In a second, Haruka fainted.

Michiru remained still. Her crystal-like eyes reflected pity and uncertainties. Were their love nothing but an illusion?

"Come, Marfelia." Down below was Sethmon calling for her. "Come here, my wife."

Michiru remained standing, unsure of what was really happening to her and to the life she thought she would choose for eternity. She looked at the man below her. This man was calling her 'wife'. What would she do now? If her heart would explicitly tell what was right and what was wrong, then she would never had to suffer and make a decision. Was this really for real? Wasn't this just a dream she had days ago, weeks ago, months ago? Her mind brought the image of Haruka. Could she really be in love with the person she entirely distaste in the past? But Haruka was Haruka, Heichzig was Heichzig. Both were entirely different from each other. That was the past, this was the present. Haruka could never be Heichzig.

Michiru was about to approach the blond when Haruka suddenly stood up with a more vengeful look in her eyes that glowed red as sapphire. Looking directly at Michiru, Haruka's eyes sent an unusual feeling of uneasiness to the other woman. "Haruka?"

The tall woman silently walked toward Michiru. Walking softly and heavily to Michiru, her body looked totally different. The voice turned deep. "I guess Haruka just couldn't take the weight of her destiny any longer. I'll take over from here." Forcefully, the blond locked her arm around Michiru's shoulders and looked down on the man below. "Now, can you rescue her the second time, Sethmon?"

Michiru looked up to the face beside of her. It was a face so familiar yet strange. Those expressions from the eyes, how the lips curved with a devilish smile. The feeling of the strong grasp on her shoulders made her called to the other person in fear. "Heichzig?"

"Heichzig!" Enraged, Seiya's voice turned to Sethmon's. He quickly dashed up the stairs to the high altar. "I'm coming, Marfelia!"

"Tsk tsk tsk... So, your knight in shining armor is going to rescue you again." Heichzig roughly embraced Michiru's face.

"Let me go!"

"Damn it!" The blond pulled her long wavy hair. "This time, I'll make sure I will have what I want." He summoned a tremendous power and made a barrier sealing the whole altar. His laughs echoed in all walls of the cave. "Good thing that this is such a powerful body I am in."

Michiru strongly struggled to break free, moving every limb of her body, twisting herself. And from scratching with her nails the skin of those devilish face, she freed herself. "Where is Haruka?" She was ready to fight. "Where is Haruka?"

"Looking for Haruka?" Heichzig stared to Michiru. "Do you really love her that much? Well, here I am! I am Haruka."

"You're lying!"

He walked slowly to Michiru. "You see, Michiru. I have been inside Haruka eversince she was born. And Marfelia is inside of you eversince you were born. But right now, I guess Marfelia is still... hmmm... let me just say... hibernating? She is still on the verge of overcoming her sadness of the loss of her husband. We have been reincarnated over and over again for several generations but none of those bodies that we inhabited were strong enough to summon us out. Fortunately, Haruka is the perfect host for me. I sense Marfelia in you. And so, Michiru, you are here with me right now." His steps were lightly done, unknown to yield their true purpose -- beckoning or luring its prey. "If you love Haruka then you love me as well."

Michiru was backing up from every step he had made.

"Com'on Michiru. Don't you want me? Look here, I can give you more than what Haruka cannot."

Michiru's palms found their way over her mouth as she couldn't believe what she saw. Heichzig ripped open his shirt revealing a full robust flat manly chest and nothing more. Haruka's body became the god's.

"Only a man can fulfill your desires."

"Where is Haruka?" Michiru shouted. "What have you done to her?"

"Marfelia!" Sethmon arrived on the altar but was stopped by the presence of the barrier. "Marfelia! Quickly, get away from him." His fists struck hard to break the invisible wall.

Heichzig trapped Michiru at a corner. "Michiru, your fate is with me." He got hold of the woman's chin and from there, he worked with his hand, caressing her silky hair. "I have come to like you, you know. So, I am asking you politely. Bear me my son and I will let you rule at my side."

"No!"

"Damn you!" He struck Michiru down. Raising a hand, he lifted up the barrier replace by another force that captured Sethmon. "Sacrifice has to be made." An invisible force pinned Sethmon to a wall as parts of his body were scarred inch by inch by nothing but sharp winds. "I assume I'll get a 'yes' answer after an innocent meets his death." His eyes were laughing in amusement.

Michiru looked at the body of Seiya suffering with the screams of Sethmon from her very own dream. But unlike her nightmare, this was real and Seiya's body was at stake, slowly deteriorating from the painful torture posed by him by the heartless spirit of the past.

"Seiya..." Michiru's brows curled with pity. Tears flowed from her eyes. She wanted to help. She wanted to help him real badly. "Seiya..." Such sight of suffering crumpled her heart. Her feet wanted to move but couldn't. "Seiya..." Her fists clinched. If only the force that was building inside of her was the determination of rescuing Seiya.

"Don't worry about me, Marfelia." Sethmon called to her. "I've come to rescue you. Run away! Run away now!"

"Seiya..." She ran short of breath. There was the presence of the force building inside of her. "Sei... Sei..." There was this feeling building inside of her. "Se... Se... Sethmon!" Light beamed out of her eyes. Her body came into levetation as a circle of wind and light illuminated from her whole body.

Heichzig turned around to see the person floating. A curve ran across his face. "Time to finish what we started, Marfelia."

A gentle face of a woman became apparent. "Even time itself cursed our wandering spirits." The woman spoke. "Our eternal wrath repeats itself until my vengeance for you will be completed." Her body floated in midair. Her eyes, made of pure light, looked down at the god.

"Vengeance?" Heichzig examined the word mockingly. "You are reborn, Marfelia in order to complete the ritual with me! But I'll let you choose. Bear me an offspring or die then we'll repeat this cycle of spiritual vengeance all over again."

Emotionless, Marfelia only looked at the howling man. She had killed this being already yet she had to do it the second time. But how exactly could she kill him? What will happen after? Will their endless reincarnation end and their cycle of torments cease if she'll going to kill him? When can her restless spirit find solace?

"Speak, woman!" Heichzig shouted again. "Or..." He clawed his fists and yielded a more powerful force direct to the tortured man on the wall. "... or do we need to do exactly everything in the past that you can finally succumb to me."

"Sethmon!" Marfelia's gaze to her husband revived the feelings she tried to conceal for this second battle. 

"Marfelia... Do not worry about me. You have to get away from here. We cannot make the same mistake again." To suffer silently, he couldn't! No matter how Sethmon tried to swallow the screams from the pain made by invisible arrows to his body, his soul was calling for help and asking the end to his suffering.

"Yes Marfelia!" Heichzig added. "Run away that I won't dare to hesitate to kill this man just like before. Then after, I will hunt you again like a fox in the daytime. You can never win over me." Eminent all over his body was pure red energy that was flaming like fire.

"I killed you then, I will still kill you again." Marfelia gathered the energy within herself and brought herself down, face to face with her past tormentor. "If this is the only way, so be it. Fight me now. No matter how many times I will kill you, for sure I will not get tired with it. You will pay everything that you had done to me. I will make you pay."

"Kill me?"

Feeling the burning desire to kill, Marfelia grated her teeth. Her hands ready to accumulate force upon force.

"Do wait, my goddess." With eyes snaring at the woman, Heichzig raised a finger. "Don't forget my ace," Lightly pointing on the tortured Sethmon, a gust wind of wind came crashing unto the helpless man's abdomen. "...that ace."

Marfelia bit her lip hearing the untimely scream let out by her husband. Inside of her was fighting to be strong. Her once accumulated power was all diverted to the will of holding back her tears. Forcing the waters to just stay on her eye and hindering them from falling down, she didn't want to be weak unlike before. Not now!

"See..." Heichzig continued to yield an evil smile. "You cannot fight me as long as I hold his life." He went closer on her, his breath touching the smooth woman's cheek. "You are a goddess, Marfelia. Of course you are intelligent enough not to disobey me. Or else, you already know who will suffer." His nose touched her ear.

She was already feeling disgusted having this man so close to her. She turned her face away.

"Ah!" Heichzig remained unmove. "Are you trying to get away from me?" With a stiff body, he waved a hand. A ball of fire struck Sethmon's thigh, scraping and burning the skin to charcoal black.

Silently, Marfelia swallowed the pain inside to herself. She had no choice but to obey his every whim. She stood lifelessly and embraced her submission.

"Good! Good!" Heichzig circled her closely. He observed her from head to toe and arousing his senses to the sight of this woman. "If you had been like this from the very start, then everything would have been just fine." He felt a breast as he traced her strands of hair with his nostrils. His hands worked rapidly throughout the woman's torso, feeling every inch of her skin from her neck to her back. "Wonderful, even today, your body is still beautiful. Our offspring will be very great."

The sharp feeling of suffering continued to crush her heart. A man was feeling her, her enemy was embracing her. She looked up to the person across her. Sethmon was limping. He became half unconscious from the different blows he had received. Heichzig was tagging unto her body. This was the perfect moment. Could she possibly kill him now with one blow that he wouldn't be able to counter her through Sethmon? Did her power developed greatly, for her to become stronger?

Slowly, Sethmon cleared his vision. His eyes were set on the figures across him. It was a view, a scene that he would pray not to see for eternity. "Marfelia!" His voice cried. "Don't give in to him!"

Startled, Heichzig broke away from the woman. "Shut up, you fool." He summoned another ball of fire, strucking an eye to the husband.

"Sethmon!" Marfelia finally cried. Her feet tried to run to him but her arm was locked by the strong hand of the god. 

"You are not going anywhere."

"Let me go!" She gave off a huge and powerful energy that pushed the god so far away from her. 

Defense was useless. The god survived with bruises. "So, you've become stronger. Since you are fighting now, then I won't be needing my ace anymore now, will I?" Heichzig eyes glowed with a brighter and fiercer hue of red. With Heichzig's silent command, strong wind choked Sethmon savagely.

"Stop... stop... stop... stop it!" Marfelia took a very deep breath, collecting all of her energy, all of her force, all of her life into her hands and aiming it directly, as she hoped for one single strike that can end it all, to the torturing god. A tremendous water-like power emerged out of her palms and beamed furiously to Heichzig. "Die! Please die, you, curse from hell!"

The beam struck Heichzig right through the chest and from the middle of his body, the power spread throughout covering his entire being with pure blue light.

From Heichzig's screams of death, Marfelia closed her eyes. Everything felt so heavy. All of her power was totally drained out. Her body collapsed. No energy was left. Everything was over.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	20. Chapter 20

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 20

Michiru couldn't see anything. In the first place, there was nothing to see. The whole place was a dark gloomy empty space. 'Haruka?' Her chest ached with an undescribable pain. 'Where is Haruka?' Her mind kept on wondering, kept on calling. But everything felt so cold, so empty, so lonely.

She opened her eyes and saw the blurry light from the ceiling shining on her. There was the smooth sheet covering her body. Beneath her was the softness of the bed and a pleasant scent enveloped her nostrils from the new clean clothes she wore. A firm hand was holding hers. Everything was still hazy to see. After taking a breath or two, she gathered herself slowly and glanced at the person who was holding her. "Seiya?" She paused, startled at the sight. "Oh god, look at you." Shocked, Michiru's gaze journeyed across Seiya's whole physique. Everything she saw about him was a mess.

Sitting on his wheelchair, Seiya got bandages on his head and a gauze covering an eye. An arm was put in a sling and though his limbs were covered with sweatshirt and pants, Michiru was certained they were used to conceal the myriad wounds put there by the evil god. Even so, Seiya's smile was still a mixture of tenderness and worries for Michiru.

"Did I cause you all this?" The compassion she was feeling was too overwhelming. She remembered Seiya being tortured to death but her memory faltered after it. Nothing came in her mind. Yet she was sure that all those times, Seiya was there for her. "I'm so sorry, Seiya."

"Don't be." His eyes were so placid. "This is not your fault. I am just very happy that you're alright now."

Michiru calmed herself. "Where am I? What happened?" She rose and got hold of her head. "The dagger, Heichzig, the power..." There were alot of things to remember yet thinking of them were too painful. She knew those were far from being a dream. And the feeling of emptiness that resided in her heart made her think of only one person. "Haruka."

She felt Seiya's hold tightened over her hand.

"What in the world exactly happened? How did I get here? Where is Heichzig? Where is Haruka?" There was urgency in her voice. She couldn't help it. She remembered Haruka breaking and disappearing. She disappeared for Heichzig. Was that the truth?

"You're in my apartment. Marfelia emerged from you. She and Heichzig had a battle. Marfelia, I mean, you, collapsed after your battle with Heichzig. You've been sleeping for two days already. You must had been pretty drained out after using that energy."

"Marfelia" Silently, she wondered about the goddess. She couldn't feel any of the divine presence in her body anymore. There was no trace of obscurity or uneasiness within herself. Had she gotten back a complete control of her body now? She looked at Seiya in a query. "And Sethmon?"

The man let go of the woman's hand and laid back to his chair. "After the victor was decided, the spirits went back to where they came from."

"To where they came from? And where is that?"

"Inside of us."

The woman let go a tiny defensive reflex. "Do you mean, they're within us? So, at anytime they'll come out and fight each other again?" She folded her arms to herself. "But I don't feel Marfelia inside of me anymore."

"Michiru, we are reincarnations of the spirits. They'll forever be with us. As long as they're in us, their fates are fulfilled through us."

Unmoved and speechless, the woman pondered long and hard to everything Seiya had said. Repeating at the back of her mind were words too difficult and painful to comprehend. 'Their fates are fulfilled through us.' Forever, she would be Marfelia. Forever, Seiya would be Sethmon. And, forever, Haruka would always be Heichzig. Their love was doomed right from the very start. Regrets overflowed. She was at fault. Why did she have to fall in love with somebody who was not worthy to be loved from the beginning. Her heart was broken. To hate someone she loved was too painful. It was too painful to hate. Haruka was impossible to be forgotten.

"Hey! You're up already." Kaori entered. "How are you doing?" She was smiling and everything about her was totally different from how Michiru knew her.

"I'm fine."

"That's good. I thought you would just continue on sleeping and sleeping and sleeping. You know what I mean." She winked an eye at her. Kaori brought up the bags she was carrying. "I bought us lunch. I'll go prepare them. Come over to the kitchen after you two are done talking, OK?" She turned to Seiya. "And you, sir, must not exhaust yourself. The doctor said that you must not move too much but no, you have to stay beside her. Geez you're worse than my younger brother." She went back to the door. "Well, be sure you'll come and eat."

"Was that woman really Dr. Kaori Nito?" Michiru skeptically asked Seiya. Just now, the red-headed woman was too accomodating and friendly.

"Yes." Seiya made a simper. "That's the true Dr. Nito!" He backed up a little and gave a space for Michiru. "Will you join me in eating? Can you stand up?"

"Yes. Thank you."

The trio had a decent meal. Everything was normal. Seiya was at its average condition yet and Kaori was ever so comfortable to be with. The past few weeks were more like a dream. All the extraordinary things that had happened were gone now. And Michiru was beginning to live a normal life again. There were already no weird scientists, no egg mutations, no thieves, henchmen, caves, Xenichorpis, deities and goddesses. She remembered her job -- her former job. She already abandoned her job of being an agent by disobeying her chief. Disobeying Taiki made her a rogue.

"Hey, cheer up!" Seiya seemed to notice her depressed face. "Everything is over now. Everything is fine." He reached out to her hand. "I'm here."

Kaori grinned at Michiru. "I hope you're alright. I really didn't mean to cause you any harm, you know. I'm really sorry if I had to be stubborn for the past few days."

Michiru just smiled back. "I'm just thinking about my job."

"You did disobeyed higher authority's orders." Seiya thought for awhile. "But you still can go back in the secret service, you know. Eventhough you didn't withdraw from you assignment, I can still put you back in the service if you want. I was the one who ordered you to withdraw. I was your employer after all."

"Employer? But I thought President Chiba was the one who asked for me."

"Mamoru worked for me, remember? The two of us were the who personally asked the service for you to be in this job."

Michiru stared at the man. "Why? I don't understand anymore. Can you tell me everything now?"

Seiya first looked at Kaori and then at Michiru. He gave off a sigh before starting to tell the agent everything. "Eversince I was a kid, I always have this feeling that there was somebody inside of me. But I wasn't really sure about it until I was able to learn about Heichzig's legend. The moment I heard about the legend, I was captivated and I felt so attached to it. So, I got a degree in history and archaeology. And I devoted alot of my time proving the legend of the deity. Mamoru was a colleague of mine, he was not as interested to the legend as me. We parted ways. It is at that time I prove the existence of the Xenichorpis that he became amazed and believed me. I was able to trace some remnants of the plant in Pricilian soil. He was already president of the research institute at that time. Yet, his interest on Heichzig flourished even more that he became a follower of my research, my follower."

"And how does this got to do with me?"

Seiya raised a pointer. "At that time, we still didn't know anything about you. Meanwhile when I was here in Tokyo doing my research, I saw my sister's photo with a tall good-looking blond woman. It was an old high school pic and Rei still kept it and cherished it very much. As what a good brother would do, I researched more about this person. Haruka Tenoh! The vibe just by looking at her was incredibly disturbing. Later, I found out that she was involved in the research in Mamoru's institute. I ignored her at first. I thought my connection with that person was not really a very big deal. So, I continued with my research and zero-in on Heichzig's tribe exact location. I found the dagger. But I didn't tell anyone at first. Because from it, I was able to recover my lost memory. A couple of times, Sethmon talked to me in my mind. Our beings united. And I know that somewhere, I will find again my wife. I want to secretly find my wife. But instead, I found Heichzig first. Mamoru noticed the uniqueness of Haruka's aura so he and I were constantly watching Haruka all the time. She was very silent and determined in working METS. I sensed Heichzig in her. Mamoru believed me right away that she was Heichzig that's why he always referred her in a masculine way. But time and time proved me right. The Sethmon in me sensed her to be the real Heichzig. Even I myself had difficulty taking it in because Haruka was a woman after all but seeing her determination in METS, a part of herself was in fact, Heichzig."

"And me?"

"Before I knew about you, I made a press declaration about my discovery of Heichzig's dagger and donated the dagger to a museum hoping that the dagger will bring back Marfelia's memories to whoever person that carried Marfelia's spirit. You were just a candidate. I saw a hazy picture of you in a newspaper while you were protecting some official and I was astonished of how your face showed the likeness of the goddess Marfelia. So, Mamoru and I decided to put you close to METS, close to Haruka. We tested on how you would react on seeing the reincarnated Heichzig. But everything was normal. Time was running short and I had to find Marfelia no matter what. I had to find my wife and I had to protect her from Heichzig. I hired some men to destroy METS to somehow prevent the possibility of yielding the ultimate power of destruction but you were very good in protecting it. I saw you as a challenge."

"I see. So that's how it was." Different thoughts flooded Michiru's mind. It was like finding what everything was all about.

"But finding you in 'The Court' was a huge coincidence. And when I talked to you for the first time while I delivered your towel, there I realized. You are the one! So, I immediately sent my men to retrieve the dagger for me before Heichzig will find it and use it against you. Unfortunately, my men failed. You were wonderful, Michiru. You have Marfelia's strength in you."

"I have Marfelia's strength." Michiru repeated softly. She started to already accept the fact that she was Marfelia and Marfelia was her. It was the truth. "Those things that you said just now," Her eyes diverted to Kaori. "you are sure that those are the truth."

"Oh, don't look at me, now." Kaori's hands were all in defense. "I'm just Seiya's assistant from the very start. I just do what I'm told to do." She quickly glanced at her watched. "Ah! I forgot! I still had an appointment. I'll just see you guys later within the day, OK? I'm always checking on your health. You too, Seiya, you should have plenty of rest. Doctor's orders! " Hurriedly, she dashed out of the door.

The two were left at the table. Michiru continued to stare at the door that was recently slammed by the other woman. No doubt, Kaori was evading Michiru's questions. The agent wasn't really sure why but only Seiya could answer her. Right then, only Seiya was her ally.

"Michiru, I assure you. Those are the truth." Seiya grabbed hold of Michiru's hand across the table and firmly pressed it against his own. "Trust me."

The woman was in a trance. She was still in the middle of collecting her thoughts and making up her mind. The point of making the final decision was so near and base on the situation she was in, her mind was tipping over to be with Seiya and just attain the glory of peace. But there still was something wrong. The glory of peace was far from the burning passion of the heart. She recalled a line of Seiya. "You were looking for your wife. You were looking for Marfelia." She reminded him. "Did you really find her?"

"That is you, Michiru. You are my wife. I searched for you for so long. For more than half of my life, I was searching for you. And I found you, my love." The joy that was reflected by both of Seiya's eyes was unexplanable. A very sweet and light aura enveloped him. "You don't know how much you mean to me, Michiru. I am very happy just by looking at you."

Michiru was rather surprise of how Seiya was right in front of her. His words moved her. But there was a question clinging unto her mind about him. It was a question she dared not to ask infront of him. It was a question left be hidden and forgotten. And so to avoid it, Michiru quickly stood up and headed back to her bed.

"Michiru!"

She turned around and saw Seiya sitting on his wheelchair facing her.

"Please, Michiru!" He drove toward her and stopped only to look up at the woman that appeared so great in his eyes.

Michiru saw a very heart-moving stare. There were words she wanted to say but she was wavering on how to say it in front of him. Yet, she had to tell him. She had to ask him. "Are you in love with Michiru Kaioh or are you in love with the goddess Marfelia?"

From the expression shown on Seiya's face, he was startled at the question. However, despite his condition, he lift himself up to stand. His legs were shaking from his body's weight and his torso curled from the pain. But he managed to stand straight in front of her. Without words, he brought his face down to the woman and kissed her from his heart's desire.

Michiru felt Seiya's lips on hers. Her head felt so heavy, her heart beat in a rampage of protests.

Seiya parted from her. His hands felt the smooth skin of her chin. His eyes were desperately searching for an answer.

"I need to lie down for awhile. I'm really not feeling well." Michiru walked away and returned to her bed. As the door closed behind her, her thoughts grilled her to death. Perhaps falling in love with Seiya was the only fate waiting for her.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	21. Chapter 21

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 21

"Wake up, Michiru! Wake up!"

Dawn was still breaking and the sleeping form of Michiru was startled by the sound of urgency. She quickly rose up and saw the woman beside her bed. "Kaori, what's the matter?"

"It's Seiya! He's not breathing."

"What?" Michiru immediately jumped down and raced to Seiya's room. She saw Seiya who was not moving and his face closed to turning purple. Rushing to him, she was about to perform CPR and had her hands ready to pump his heart. But Kaori stopped her and held Michiru's hand away. "I want to save him."

"You mustn't. Aside from having two broken ribs, he has a damaged chest. You'll crush him. I already called an ambulance. Please just stay by his side."

Michiru sat and looked at Seiya. His looks gave her heart a painful feeling.

"I told him over and over to rest." Kaori murmured to herself, carrying the burden of how troublesome Seiya had been. "The doctor ordered him not to move much and to stay in bed for three months. But he was being stubborn. I don't know what happened but this is all his fault."

Michiru remained silent. She remembered on what Seiya did. To endure what his body was feeling and to stand up infront of her, he must had been in pain. Yet, she wasn't aware of it. He always appeared so brave whenever she was near him. Michiru blamed herself. If only she knew what was happening with him, then she would at least save him the pain. But she was so busy fighting her inner demons, her inner passions.

Not long, the paramedics came and carried Seiya into an ambulance. Kaori and Michiru went with them. Michiru quietly looked at the persons trying to save Seiya. She was feeling rather scared seeing him. What had she done? He received all of Heichzig's rage because of Marfelia, because of her. Did Seiya really deserve this? The ambulance was already near the hospital when the paramedics were able to resume Seiya's breathing. Both women gave off a huge sigh of relief seeing the small hope emerging. It was a miracle that he was saved. The special power of the spirit inside of him might be the reason for his survival. Or perhaps it was the presence of Michiru herself that revived him. But still he remained unconscious. His breathing was still pretty much irregular.

When they arrived at the hospital, Seiya was immediately rushed to the emergency room. Kaori and Michiru were left outside and was only allowed to worry on what might happen to him.

"Seiya is strong. He will make it." Kaori laid a hand on Michiru's shoulder. "After taking in Heichzig's wrath and surviving after that, no doubt, it will take more than a god to kill him."

Michiru only gave off a slight grin. 'It will take more than a god to kill him'. A god might not be able to kill him but a goddess can. For her to throw his love away, she knew it was close to giving him the kiss of death.

Hours passed by and the sensation that was enveloping the whole body of the agent was getting more and more uncomfortable. She had to admit that she was pretty worried of what might happen to Seiya. He was a good person and good persons don't deserve to suffer. Why was he punished? The punishment should be laid down to Michiru. No matter how she saw it, she was the one who violated the rules of fate. She felt passion toward an enemy. She felt sexually in love with a woman.

"I need to walk around for awhile." Michiru stood up and left Kaori alone. Actually she didn't know where she was going. She just want to walk and walk until the unusual feeling that was hanging in her heart would fade away.

Her walk brought her to the visitors' lounge where two other people looking like hell were sitting on a sofa. She was no different than those persons. They must had been worried sick for their loved ones and family. She, on the other hand, was worried on two things -- Seiya and herself. The nurses in the counter beside the lounge were busy working something on their desks. Michiru envied their normal lives. If only her life was same as theirs. But no, her life was anything but normal.

She grabbed herself a can of coke from the dispenser at a corner in the lounge and carried her feet to the nurses' counter.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" The nurse had a very accomodating voice.

"Oh no, don't mind me." Michiru smiled. "I'm just hanging around."

The nurse quickly went back to do her own business.

Leaning at the counter, Michiru's body sagged. She sighed again and drank to her own content. Everything was mighty frustrating. If only the hospital had alcohol, she would already be dead drunk by then. She tipped her head and caught an eye on the hospital's list of patients on the desk. Different names abound. So many people were suffering.

After a moment, an attendant dropped by at the counter. "Hey Naru, what room again is that patient Tomoe transferred to?"

"Wait for awhile, I'll go check." The nurse scanned a couple of pages in the book.

Michiru stared at the attendant. Did he say 'Tomoe'? "Excuse me, sir, what was the name again of the patient you referred to just now?"

"Tomoe."

"His first name?" Michiru asked.

The nurse went back to the attendant. "Mr. Souichirou Tomoe is already in Room 212."

"Well, she said he's in..." The attendant wasn't able to complete his sentence. 

Michiru quickly headed to the staircase and climbed in two's at the stairs. The professor is in the same hospital. She wanted to see how he was doing and she wanted to ask him a lot of questions. Reaching the room, she quickly opened the door and went inside. 

Souichirou Tomoe was sitting on his bed and had a surprised look in his face. "Ms. Kaioh, you're here."

"You're alright now?" Michiru was amazed too on how fast Tomoe had recovered from the life-threatening Heichzig disease.

"Yes. It's really a miracle I survived. Believe it or not, I recovered in only 24 hours."

"Who brought you here?"

"I don't pretty much remember the details but I did remember Kaori and Helios carrying me then a chopper of some sort picked me up a moment after. Then, I don't remember what happened next." Tomoe was indeed looking alive and healthy. "I'm glad you came to visit."

Michiru smiled. "I'm glad too that you're fine now."

"How is Dr. Tenoh? Did you get the blood?"

The questions put Michiru into silence.

"Did something happen to her?" The professor looked very worried.

"We were able to get the blood." Michiru couldn't answer the question.

"Really? How?"

"Through Haruka's and my blood. We found an encryption in the box that instruct Haruka to do so. Only the blood of two people can bring forth Heichzig's blood." She then murmured to herself. "And only Heichzig can bring forth his own blood."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, it's a very long story." Michiru refused to revive of what really had happen. "But professor, I want to ask you about Xenichorpis. I heard that it's a plant of life, a very unique herb. Does that mean it can cure any kind of disease?"

"Yes. According to the different research, any sick person will definitely be healed. Wounds, pain, aches, fractures, every bad feelings will end. You only need the leaves for you to use it. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, Seiya is very sick right now. And I feel that it is all my fault. I need to help him."

"Who's Seiya?"

Michiru remembered that the professor had really no idea about Kaori nor Sethmon. "He's some sort of the enemy. But he was the one who sent you the dagger."

"What?"

"It's another long story, professor."

"If that's the case, I don't want to hear it." The professor was very understanding and respected Michiru's confidentiality. "But about the Xenichorpis," He brought himself closer to Michiru. "Did you find it too?"

"Yes."

"Was it beautiful?"

"They were beautiful." Michiru reminisced the feeling of seeing the Xenichorpis for the first time with Haruka. "They were very beautiful. The leaves were so green and shining like luminous jade."

"Ah, just what the lefend exactly said. And the flowers?"

"They didn't bear any flowers though."

"Oh, that's a pity. You know, Ms. Kaioh. There's also a story about the Xenichorpis. The Xenichorpis is the plant of the gods and the one who plant them on Earth was Heichzig. But it was another god who actually created Xenichorpis. The story says that only the happiness of the creator could make the plant bloom." The professor laid back against his pillows. "But well, it's just a story. Now about Haruka."

Michiru was about to talk when Kaori entered into the room. She looked at Michiru. "I figured I find you here."

"Kaori, you're early today." Tomoe called to her. He turned to Michiru. "Kaori here, my assistant is really very reliable. Everyday, she takes good care of me even if I'm just beeing a burden to her. But it's a surprise that you're here early in the morning."

"Actually, we came here together." Michiru told the professor. "You see, Seiya is a friend of ours."

"Oh! I didn't know that." There were still confusions written all over his face but the professor was very kind to understand the women. "So when are you leaving for the plant?"

"What?" Kaori had a question look.

"The professor said that the Xenichorpis can save Seiya." Michiru stood and directly faced Kaori. "I want to get the Xenichorpis for him."

The red-headed woman looked astonished by Michiru's sudden decision. She looked at the professor first, finding an answer from him. "If it can save Seiya, then I'll support you." It took her awhile before she agreed. "We can take Seiya's chopper."

The women set out back to Seiya's apartment. Kaori called up Seiya's pilot while Michiru prepared herself for the departure. She assured to bring with her the equipment she needed in bringing herself down to the location. Preparing the things was never a hard task. Preparing her own self was the most onerous. The least thing she wanted to do was to go back to that place. The memories she made in the Pricilian jungle were not that joyful and it would take all of her guts to embrace such memories.

It was already noon when they departed from Tokyo. The atmosphere inside the chopper was very muffled. Michiru was having her own thoughts. She was scared and she was lying to herself that she could do this thing. Her will was battling her own self. The fight of one's will against oneself was the most difficult battle of all. It was a battle that neither strength nor experience could help.

"Are you alright?" Kaori seemed to notice Michiru's discomfort.

The agent just nodded and continued to concentrate on her mission.

The sun was already on its way to set.

"We'll be there in half an hour, Ms. Nito." The pilot called to them.

Shortly, Michiru could already see the island. Looking at Pricily from up above, the island was scenic. The jungle looked virgin and unexplored. The chopper flew above its jungle and after a few minutes, they landed on the plains meters aways from the exact Heichzig site they explored just days ago.

"I'll go alone." Michiru jumped down. "Come back for me tomorrow."

"I'll go with you." Kaori insisted.

"No. I want to do this alone." Michiru had eyes full of determination. "I can do this on my own. For Seiya's sake!"

"Alright." Kaori understood. "I'll pick you up first thing in the morning."

Michiru nodded. Her aquamarine rustled upon the chopper's flight.

Slowly, she walked to the site and saw the ruins of a once willed explorers. The ruins were theirs -- the tents, equipment, and even the charcoals made from their own cooking. Carefully, she scouted of what were left behind. Beneath the fallen tent, her bag was still in there. Her clothes and things were left untouched. She was still examining her things when she noticed the faint sound of something beeping. She was certained that the sound came from one of their things beneath the fallen tent.

Michiru scuffled through the various inorganized objects lying on the ground. The beeping became louder at every object set aside. Finally, she found the source. A steel suitcase sat along with the dirt.

"The METS." Michiru immediately knew. Her hands were hesitant to even get close to it. This was the object she was assigned to protect. She cautiously opened the container and the sphere revealed itself flashing the sign in red, 'METS: COMPLETED'.

She quickly let go of the case and sealed it back. Strangely, her heart sunk for a moment. Weird vibrations were climbing unto her arms and up to the back of her neck. Michiru stood and used the tent to cover METS. She didn't want to be reminded of such torment. She didn't want to see that thing again. It was only rightful for METS to remain in the jungle for eternity.

The sun was already setting. If she planned to do something, then she should do it without procrastination. Michiru set herself up and prepared herself to dive again into the hole. She never thought she would be doing it again. But she had to. This job was meant for her. The cave was back to how she first saw it -- cold and black. Having gained the experience, she lit up the whole cave again and without wasting anymore time, she headed to the location of the Xenichorpis. The room and the plants were exactly how she remembered it. The place seemed too innocent to look at as if nothing tragic and evil had happened days ago, centuries ago. 

The Xenichorpis were still shining so purely. Their leaves appeared so healthy and alive that it seemed to be a sin to take some away. Michiru took her time to admire the plants. There were so plenty of them to get from and the sight was so alluring and fascinating. She journeyed again the line of plants, admiring their growth along the cave's sides. Even looking at them for the second time, the plants still never failed to mesmerize her. When her feet reached to the farthest area of the cave, her eyes caught the full view of the high altar.

Michiru gulped at the feeling. The altar held with it, large and nasty memories for her. But despite the torture of those memories, there was one thing that would compensate such torment. On that altar, she had her last memory with Haruka. One memory of Haruka was too precious for her. Keeping this in mind, she made a decision. She wanted to remember it all. Briskly, she climbed again the long stairway. Every step she made was a mixture of joy and sorrow.

The last step had been reached and the coldness of the air above was so different from below. Michiru took a very deep breath before walking to the center. Everything that had happened felt so fresh in her mind. The wall that carried Seiya's body still retained dry blood. The clay beneath her shoes still yield their different shoe imprints. There was hers, and the other was Haruka's. 

Quietly, she stood still, gathering herself up, hoping not to break. She missed Haruka so much. Her sobs remained clugged up inside her head. But there was nothing she could do now. Fate was too powerful to be controlled. Haruka's life was the sacrifice.

Just then, soft footsteps grabbed her ears. Turning around, surprised, her eyes widened. There was a person who had blond hair and blue eyes. Her clothes were tattered like a shipwreck outcast. Her crumpled hair covered half of her innocent-looking face. Her torn shirt revealed the cleavage of her breasts. Michiru felt her heart becoming heavy, beating rapidly. "Haruka."

TO BE CONTINUED 


	22. Chapter 22

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 22

"Haruka?" Was it really her? or Heichzig? Michiru was at first skeptical. The person was coming on close to her. The agent readied her fists, trying to protect her own life. She couldn't be too sure that this person was really the one she waited for. 

As the blond became near, Michiru sensed the presence that posed a calm feeling to her nerves. Michiru saw them. Beneath those chaotic hanging strands of hair were shades of unruffled blue eyes, angelic, and weak. Her shirt draped down the tall slender body, tracing on those feminine curves. "Haruka!"

"Michiru."

'How? Just how?' Questions flooded across Michiru's face. But those questions were all forgotten as her heart was stripped off of its armor seeing this person infront of her. She was about to submit her whole self, her body longing for the taller woman's embrace but Haruka moved back away from her.

"We can't do this anymore." Haruka monotonously spoke. "We're not the same as before."

"But why?" Though Michiru understood, her face looked confuse.

"You saw it. You are Marfelia. I am Heichzig. We are not destined to fall in love. Our interests differ."

Michiru dissented the thought. "Haruka..." She was about to reach out to the other woman when Haruka walked away farther from before.

"Please, Michiru, the more we stay close to each other, the more we will wake up the spirits that reside in us. Do you want us to fight again?"

"What are you saying, Haruka. I am Michiru Kaioh and you are Haruka Tenoh. The spirits had slumbered. The battle is over."

"Remember, Michiru, we are reincarnations of the gods. We cannot change that fact. Yes, the spirits had slumbered down, as of now. But someday, they will fight again. Heichzig will long for Marfelia's submission and Marfelia will kill him. It's a perpetual cycle. And we're merely weapons of this craze. But if we'll just going to let the spirits sleep. Then, nobody will get hurt. The last battle was a miracle that no one died but what will happen in the next fight? Will you survive? Can innocent people survive?"

Michiru felt so frustrated at what was happening to her. "But why? Why?" She shouted. "Why do we have to be controlled by stupid fate and cycles of spiritual restlessness. What matter now is the present! Isn't that right? How do we restrain ourselves and still continue on living?

Haruka looked away.

The shorter woman embraced the lowly depression. But one question lingered in her thoughts. "Haruka, do you still love me?" Michiru asked, reassuring Haruka's feelings.

The blond stayed silent. But no matter how Haruka tried to hide it. Michiru could sense what the other woman was feeling. Haruka's face showed the prohibition she was imposing on herself. Haruka only cultivated the pain inside of her. "Well, I'm glad you're alive." Looking away, she tried to change the subject. "When we get out of here, we can go separate ways and just continue living on with our lives. That would be a pretty picture now, wouldn't it?"

'A pretty picture?' Michiru couldn't even imagine. Her weight heavied on her knees and finally, her body dropped down, curled her torso and cried in tears. "Why? Why can't I just be with you?" Her shoulders rose and fell with her sobs. This was already torture for her. She never felt so in love before and being in love was so damn wonderful. But why did she have to stop being in love? Her voice faded as her cries became louder every second. All she wanted to do now was to cry out her anguish. There was nothing left to do but to succoumb to her emotions. It was the only way to relieve the death-like feeling that was crawling inside.

The cave echoed her pain. And she was willing to die crying. If she couldn't love, then it was better to just die. Yes, to die was the easiest solution. She remembered how her former self solved such problem. Marfelia chose to die and released herself from the agony of losing her love. Michiru was Marfelia after all. Falling again for the second time will end her suffering. Her mind was embracing such good decision.

She was about to stand when she felt the slightest touch of Haruka's hands resting on her shoulders. Haruka wasn't saying anything. No words, no sound, not even a breath could be heard.

Her aquamarine hair fell as she looked up to this woman above her. No one knew what Michiru's eyes showed. Could it be 'begging for compassion' or 'begging for love'? Regardless, everything of her longed for Haruka. Slowly, Michiru pulled herself up and took Haruka's lips in hers. She wanted to feel Haruka. She wanted to be near Haruka. The shorter woman broke the kiss and laid herself down against Haruka's chest. Invigorating warmth filled her longings and everything else felt comforting as Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru. 

"Love me." Michiru murmured to herself. Her body didn't want Haruka to let go. 

Michiru pulled away. She looked at Haruka whose eyes were carved tenderly at her. The agent brought her fingers to feel the face that was haunting her heart. The thought of Haruka leaving her was slowly crushing her into pieces. Once again, Michiru's eyes probed every feature on Haruka's face. It took her awhile to say it. Issues like pride had no place in her. What mattered was the truth and how she really felt toward the other person at that very moment. "Please love me."

Haruka was hesitant to do what she wanted to do. What she longed for was to be with Michiru and with all those rules and talks of fate, it was not of her decision to make. But the desire was too overwhelming.

Their mouths met gently, so softly and carefully and their tongues explored each other with much discreet. Michiru felt the sweet sensation coating her whole body. She was not sure if this action could cause the spirits inside of them to awaken. She didn't care anymore what will happen. What she cared for was being with Haruka and submitting her whole self to her lover.

Haruka's slightest touch against Michiru's skin was electrifying and every inch of skin passed through by the blond's own lips burned, from her cheek to her neck to her chest. So slow and sweet, Haruka's hands worked on undressing Michiru but a hand stopped the act. "Let me." Michiru stood to step back and let her clothes dropped one by one.

The breath that Haruka let go from her mouth was audible. Her eyes never faltered in tracing every curve Michiru had shown to her. "You are beautiful, Michiru."

"Thank you." The other woman smiled.

Taking a hand, Haruka laid Michiru flatly against the bed of cloths and clay. Haruka's hands began to caress Michiru's breasts. The woman below worked on removing Haruka's clothings and made them part of their simple nest. Haruka's lips continued to savor on the sweetness of Michiru's mouth. It brought itself down to a breast and softly nibbled a nipple as her hand cherished the tenderness of the soft full muscle.

Michiru felt her body heat up every minute of the moment. Her breath becoming deeper and longer as if satisfaction itself was holding her. Haruka's touches were so gentle and tender. They were touches that no woman could ever think they were made of the same hands that longed for world destruction.

Haruka paused and looked down at her. "I really never have done this before."

Hiding her surprise, Michiru reached to a portion of Haruka's cheek and smiled at her. "You are the only one that matters." Indeed she was very happy. No one ever made her this happy before.

The blond returned to her business at hand. An arm reached out down below, feeling smoothly the insides of Michiru's thigh crawling to the woman's sensitive flesh. Her fingers stroking her, gaining on a larger pace as seconds passed by. Michiru moaned. Her stomach was rising and falling at the same time, as her hips were moving at its own, in accordance with the movement of Haruka's fingers. Almost losing to the sensation, Michiru's arms hung unto the blond's slender shoulders as Haruka's tongue alternately gave an undying attention to the woman's breasts.

Everything felt so nice and hot. The agent's sweat began to accumulate and pleasure was building up inside of her. Already drowning with passion, Michiru still managed to crawl up. Haruka sat patiently, waiting of what her lover wanted. Twisting her body, Michiru sat on Haruka's lap as her back laid on Haruka's breasts. Her head turned catching on Haruka's mouth, their tongues continued to move in wonder. Haruka's fingers fondled of what it had started. Michiru's body was moving on its own and the sound of her groans became louder than before.

Losing strength, Michiru dropped forward still feeling on Haruka's strokes. Her body was already feeling weak with the power imposed by her wonderful lover. 

The blond turned Michiru around and now locking on her lips down to the agent's navel, her tongue pressing inch by inch of skin, each inch softer than what was gone through. Landing on Michiru's womanhood, Haruka's wet mouth mixed with the wet and heated passion of the woman below her. Haruka's silent strokes were nothing like its sounds. Her tongue was giving the agent, life.

Michiru's hips thrusted up, never wanted to stop the wonderful feeling, this sensation, this ecstatic realization. Pleasure upon pleasure built up inside of her. Her arms shivered, quivering with erotic avidity. Insides of her stomach curled with impatience of wanting to let go of everything she was holding for days, weeks, years, and centuries. Joy, satisfaction, pleasure, burning desire, everything was coming out. Biting her lip and finally screaming her lover's name, the whole cave became bright with golden light as all the Xenichorpis grew buds and bloomed with a yellow glow. Michiru's ecstasy flowed like spring unto Haruka's mouth.

Taking in one last breath, Michiru shivered, then fainted. Never did she knew that she would be back in heaven again through Haruka's arms.

Michiru slept comfortably amongst the crumpled clothes. Her mind felt so refresh and her whole body was so light. She cuddled under the clothes cushioning her, everything she was feeling was wonderful. Even in her sleep, she was feeling Haruka's hold, Haruka's embrace. Her sleeping ears was feeling Haruka's warm breath and her heart was beating only for Haruka.

The air inside the cave became purer every moment, cleansed by the blossoming flowers of the gods' plant. And Michiru was breathing every humid air in her sleep. Her mind carried her on a dream of the past. It was the past when she was still a goddess and Haruka was a god. Once in heaven, the goddess spoke to Heichzig. She gave him the goddess' plant, the Xenichorpis. It was a gift of friendship. It was a gift for the people of Ima. The plant cherished life. And Heichzig valued the plant as it valued life. He used it for his people. However, the value of the plant was left forgotten when Heichzig was put under the devil's curse. Michiru woke up.

She rose, pulled a shirt up and covered her front. Her eyes saw the brightness of the whole room. "Haruka?" She searched the whole altar, still and barren. Her hand dropped lifelessly as she saw a remnant of Haruka's torn shirt. She bent down and picked it up. She remembered Haruka's words that night, what Haruka wanted to protect. One thing Haruka had decided was that she didn't want to cause anymore pain for Michiru. "She's gone."

Author's Notes:

Are you going to hate me if I'll make this my final chapter? 


	23. Chapter 23

The Project

by: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. I don't own the characters but I own the story. Things, places (that you're not familiar with), and events found in the story are totally fictitious. Believe at your own risk. x

PART 23

"Haruka Tenoh! That report is due in half an hour. You better hurry it up."

The sound of the keyboard became more spontaneous. Light from the computer's monitor reflected through her glasses. Seven years had already passed and no one knew her to be a scientist anymore. She had gotten a job as an office clerk in Kyoto, an honest job that could make her forget about everything in the past. She had been living a very normal life now. And she was slowly forgetting what were marked upon in her memories, painful events, hurting scenarios.

"Is Jadeite rushing you again, Haruka?"

The blond looked up at the woman leaning against her cubicle. Kino Makoto, the department head. She had always been very nice to her. And Haruka owed her alot for giving her the job. "I'm fine, Ms. Kino. I really just have to finish this before four." She continued to type.

"You're pushing yourself again, aren't you?" Makoto crossed her arms. "That report is to be submitted to me, right? Don't worry about it." She first looked around the office place before continuing. Discretely, she passed a small note to the worker. "I'll be waiting!" Makoto gave a charming wink at Haruka and went her way.

Opening the small folded piece of paper, Haruka read the message. "5PM, after work, I'll be waiting in the parking area." Haruka closed her eyes and sighed to herself. "Another dinner, eh?" She tossed the paper into the bin and finished what she was doing.

Haruka barely made the report on time. But she did managed it. It had been like this everyday. Her responsibility was growing year after year. But it was better this way. This was normal after all.

"Hey Tenoh! This one's to go, deliver it for me!" A woman passed her a big thick envelope. "Thanks!"

Haruka silently did what she was told. She didn't mind if she had become a servant for this fools. At least, it's better than using her brain and resisting. This was her job now. This was a job with no beginning and no end, a job with no fulfillment nor excitement. And again, it was better this way.

Time passed by real quickly and another day had again finished. Haruka walked heading to the parking area. Makoto will be there waiting for her. She really didn't know what her relationship with Makoto was. They met in a cafe shop years ago. Haruka was jobless and Makoto quickly took quite a fascination with the blond. Of course, with a face and built so deceiving, Makoto didn't actually know Haruka was a woman. But at the time Haruka had given her application letter to the department head and revealing her gender, Makoto still fancied her subordinate. There was nothing wrong if they would stay as friends now, was there?

"Haruka! Over here!" Makoto waved at the tall woman. Indeed she was right on time. Makoto waited next to Haruka's bike. It was a sure no escape for Haruka. But what was to escape from. Haruka didn't really care.

"Hey, do you have something to say to me?" Haruka remained cool as she hid both her hands inside her pockets.

"Well..."

Haruka raised her brows. Makoto's voice were always been very jolly to hear as if the woman had never encountered a real drama in her life. "Well..."

Makoto pouted her lips. "Well, my car is still in the shop right now so I'm wondering if you could give me a ride?" Her hands clasped, praying for a 'yes' answer. "I promise I'll make up for this!"

Looking at Makoto, Haruka still had doubts in her mind on how in the world this woman had become the department head. She was so carefree. She was always so happy. And then she remembered. She remembered again the woman she met seven years ago who she once hated for being too carefree and outgoing. Michiru Kaioh. She never thought that she would fall in love with the likes of her.

"So? Is it a yes or a no?"

Haruka's thoughts were brought again to reality. "No problem. You're living in the same apartment?"

Makoto nodded.

The two straddled on Haruka's big bike. It was the same bike that once was driven by the outstanding agent, Kaioh.

Kyoto's wind rustled through the couple's clothes and the defeaning silence became so uncomfortable. "I still saw you in your car this morning. What exactly happened to it?" Haruka had to say something.

"I wrecked it while I was out for lunch today. A truck hit me."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Are you alright?"

"No harm done!" She giggled.

Haruka gave off a little laugh, too soft to be heard. If only Haruka was as easy-go-lucky as Makoto was, then the clerk would never be in trouble in the first place. "And I thought you were going to invite me for dinner again."

"Oh, so you did enjoy that last time!" Makoto continued to press her body to Haruka's back. "I'm glad."

The motor stopped at a two-storey apartment. "We're here."

Makoto jumped down. Taking off her helmet, her smile revealed itself, never escaping from her face even for a second. "Thank you very much, Haruka." She bowed.

Removing her own helmet, Haruka just nodded. It was her pleasure. Makoto was the only friend she had for now. As a matter of fact, Makoto was more than a friend. Makoto was the one channelling out Haruka's feelings that Haruka herself couldn't do. There was the heavy sound of silence again. Then, Haruka spoke. "Thank you, Ms. Kino. I would never be what I am today if it weren't for you. If there's anything more that I can do for you, I will be very happy to do it."

"Well then," There was a short pause, her eyes journeying her thoughts of what might she could ask from Haruka, and ceased only when her lips found the words to say. "How about giving me a goodnight kiss?"

Haruka looked surprise for a moment. But Makoto quickly giggled after her favor. "Just kidding." She handed back the helmet. "I'm a very expressive person and I always say what's in my mind. I'll tell you if I do need something. We are friends, aren't we? Let us just continue being this way." A gust of wind blowed. And Makoto's lips found its way to Haruka's cheek.

The tall woman rode as fast as she could. A hand felt the hardness of the helmet that covered the cheek which once was embraced by Makoto's wet lips. The wheels turned faster and the bright street lights passed swiftly through the helmet's visor. "Friends, huh?" No malice was intended. Another doomed relationship was the least thing she needed. She didn't want to feel disappointments again.

The tires screeched at Haruka's sudden brake. Stopping infront a simple building, she too was ready to retire to her own domain. It was a small pad on the second floor. And for the past few years, she didn't know a single neigbor from it. It was better to be alone. It was more peaceful to be alone.

The door opened to a dark room. Things and decorations were rarely seen. In the kitchen laid a pot, a pan, and a kettle. The bedroom held a plain bed and blanket. Nothing else was there. Haruka dropped her body down on the kitchen's chair and throw her head back facing at the humble flourescent. Nothing came to her mind. Her glasses just continued to stare mindlessly at the bright light. Her stomach didn't even say anything though its hunger was already consuming it.

Then, the doorbell rang. Haruka's first visitor in seven years. A promotion agent? But with the sight of its residence, it hardly attract any company agents at all. Full of boredom and frustrations, she rolled up her sleeves, fixed up her glasses and sluggishly walked to open the door. Half-way through, annoyance was already tagging unto her.

The knob turned. "What is..." Her jaw froze at the sight of the visitor. Astonished, her mouth only left behind a forever irresolute line. For a second, her heart seemed to stop. Her eyes was deceiving her. Was it a trick of the mind? A hallucination? An illusion?

"Hello, Haruka." The woman spoke.

"Michiru." Beating so steadfastly, Haruka's chest was about to explode. Words deprived her from using them. What could she say? What should she feel? Confusions! Happiness! Fear! Why were the reasonable emotions too far away to reach?

"I've been looking all over for you."

Haruka stood, limbs completely frozen. "But how?"

"You can't change destiny."

"No! What are you doing here? Do you realize what you have done? Didn't you understand why I had to leave? Don't you understand that? It's too dangerous! You must go away. Go as far away as possible. Please don't come back again!"

Michiru engulfed Haruka's shaking fist in between her delicate palms and brought it gently to Michiru's chest. "Please calm down. Everything is alright." Her face spoke, directly passing through the scientist's foggy glasses.

"You'll only be harmed if you go near me, Michiru. I'm too dangerous to be around you."

"No. That's not true."

"We can't afford to battle again. Too much emotion for me will wake up the god. I don't want to give you pain any longer. Please understand."

"Is leaving me behind the only way for me not to feel pain?"

Haruka couldn't say a word.

"Do you think I'll be happy without you?"

"Michiru, please listen to me."

"No, Haruka, you listen." The shorter woman calmed herself down a bit. For a moment, she had lost control again. But she knew that everything would be fine now. This time was different. Regaining back her vitality, she tenderly place a palm on Haruka's chest. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Michiru beckoned to somebody at the farthest end of the corridor. Light running footsteps were heard. Michiru looked up again to the other woman as one hand of hers brought in another. "You must meet him."

"Papa?"

"This is..." Haruka looked down at the small boy held by a mother's hand.

He had blond hair, blue eyes, and got the lips of the person Haruka had once loved. So delicate, so fine, his innocent face smirked at the tall person in front of him. 

"He is yours." Michiru let go of the boy's arm.

On the verge of realization, Haruka barely moved. Hers, the boy was hers. Was she dreaming? Haruka knelt down, still wore her surprised eyes, and shakingly took the boy inside her arms. Her chest felt the heart-touching warmth, a life-giving power, that was concealed inside of the child. "But how?"

"This what you wanted, right? The project that you devoted your whole life to. The METS was successfully completed."

The boy gave off a soft glow in his father's arms that made all surrounding plants to grow and all buds around the residence to bloom in a springlike atmosphere. Haruka and Michiru noticed nature's delight.

"He always like making all kinds of plants glow. I'm glad he was able to make your heart glow too." The maternal feeling of seeing a parent and a child flourished inside of Michiru.

Haruka's arms were tightly locked around the boy's body. Energy kept on flowing out to a wide radius in the territory. More seedlings grew in unison seen thoroughly from the pad's window. She looked at the mother in a question. "Is this Heichzig's power? But I thought..."

"You see, Haruka, two people in love could never make the ultimate power of destruction."

The blond's breath calmed in relief, now understanding completely everything that had happened. Haruka had no regrets. She found happiness. And this happiness was in her arms. Now, she could smile unconditionally, eternally. "What is his name?"

"Koinochi."

"Koinochi, boku no musuko."

THE END

Author's Notes

The End! Finally! How do you find the story? What chapters do you like? What was your favorite part? What scene did you hate the most? You know what, I really like to know everything that you are thinking. Actually, this last chapter is more of an epilogue already. This is a wrap-up to eliminate all loose ends. I would like to thank all those past reviewers who gave their reviews on the chapters. Thanks guys! I never could have done this without you. This is the longest fanfic I've ever written so far and I thought I would never be able to finish this. I really want to know what you think of this one. I have to admit that I injected alot of weird imaginations on this story. Well, it's fanfic after all. This is my world, my domain. Hahahaha!

By the way, about the name "Koinochi". I don't know if there's really a meaning to the whole word. But I come up with it combining the words "koi", "no" and "chi". "Koi" means love, "no" is an indication of possession, and "Chi" is from the word "chikara" meaning power. So, I want to emphasize on "love's power" or "the power of love.

The last sentence means "Koinochi, my son."

Then about the word 'father' that I used in this last chapter, I just feel like using it. No matter how we argue, I still see 'Haruka' more of a father.

I hope you enjoyed it, liked it, and most of all learned from it. I love to know everything you have to say about 'THE PROJECT'. 


End file.
